


Irresistible Fanboy | Yoonmin

by Asmaa_Author



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yoongi - Freeform, Yoonminfluff, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin, yoonminsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 79,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmaa_Author/pseuds/Asmaa_Author
Summary: Park Jimin is an ARMY whose life will suddenly change when he will keep meeting his bias, Suga coincidentally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose Yoonmin because Jimin and Suga are my ultimate biases and I just ship them so much, cuz damn they look just so SEXY together ( I bet you perfectly understand me xd )
> 
> I hope that you'll like this story ..

I was walking alone in a dark forest, I was humming my favorite's song lyrics then I stopped when I saw a blinding light approaching me more and more.. Is it a train? I didn't have enough time to think about it when "BAM"! I was laying on the ground, I opened an eye, I saw everything white, a blinding white, a white of an incredible whiteness, am I in paradise? Suddenly I started to hear someone calling me, Jimin-ah! It's a woman's voice, I still hear "Jimin-aah!" , Yes it is a woman but who? Possibly my paradise soulmate? "PARK FUCKING JIMIN WAKE UP NOW !!" Paradise, my ass. I'm in fucking hell. Paradise's soulmate? Huh. That's my mum.. "Jimin wake up you'll be late! You class starts at 8:30am and it's already 8!!" Shit.. shit..SHIT ! I got up from my bed with an incredible speed, put my pants and the first t-shirt I saw in the wardrobe, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, didn't even have time to shower. I went down to the kitchen, took a chocolate cereal bar and went out. I was running fast so that I can catch the bus and guess what? Yes, I forgot my bag. Waw Park Jimin you're so amazing! When I went back home my mum was waiting at the door with my bag. "Seriously what's wrong with you? Ughh I don't know what I did so bad to deserve a son like you.. Here! Take your bag and run!" "Yes, that's how my fucking life is. Things are always in disorder in addition to a fucking nagging mum. But thanks god I have something that makes me forget my shitty life. "BTS" and especially "Suga" no I mean "Agust D" .. uuhm no "Min Yoongi". Anyways this man is actually saving my life. With what? With his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first part of this FF, it's just to show you that Jimin is having a hard time with his nagging mum and having the same dream, wondering why?
> 
> Tell me what do you think about it and what do you suggest for the next parts <3


	2. Just A Fantasy

Thankfully, I arrived just in time for my first class. 

By the way I'm an engineering student, I never choose this career but my parents did. I always wanted to abandon it but I don't know why I just kept on studying and here I am , 

already in my last year, so why stopping now? Everyone say that I'm smart but I really don't like studying, can you believe it ? I really don't enjoy anything related to studies. I just 

wanna dance. Dancing is what I really enjoy, what I really like. It's something that represents me, something that represents the real Park Jimin.

After classes I always go and practice some choreos I've made in an empty room, no one can disturb me there. Not my parents.

They never accepted the fact that I want to be a dancer, they just keep on saying that I will just lose my time doing stupid things and that I better go to study.

Dancing is literally prohibited at home. If they ever knew that I was working part time as a dance teacher for kids every Saturday morning ( when I'm supposed to be at the library) 

you'll be definitely invited to my funeral. Oh and please, play "Agust D - The Last" for me .. 

I seriously dream of becoming a dancer, a professional one. I dream of dancing in big stages with famous artists. I dream of a cheering crowd admiring my moves. I dream of 

becoming a famous and amazing dancer like J-Hope and Taemin.

After finishing classes I checked my phone and .. Oh! Someone just posted a picture on their Twitter account! 

I sighed after looking at the picture during 5 min and checking that no one was near me to see me fanboying like crazy over an idol.

Suga.. why you gotta be so cute and beautiful like this..just why?

I you ask me about my weaknesses I would unhesitatingly answer : "Min Yoongi" .

I don't know why but I like everything about him, his voice, his pale skin, his charisma, his smile, his rapping skills, his eyes, nose, lips... ughh anyways I like EVERYTHING about 

him.

And that was because of him that I knew that I liked men. No women and no female idols ever attracted me like Yoongi did.. 

I locked my phone and sighed again.. will I be able to meet him someday?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys here is the second part, I don't know if I made any mistakes because English is not my first language..anyways what do you think about it ?


	3. My little happiness

 

I was at the library for about 3 hours preparing my graduation project while listening to the YNWA album. I lifted my head and found my best friend Jinyoung already sleeping on the desk, he should be really

tired.. and so I am. 

He was the only friend I could make during these whole college years. I'm kind of a loner so I never really had friends before, even when I was still at high school I just had one friend but we lost contact after

graduation.

Jinyoung was really kind to me, he was chosen as my partner during lab practices and helped me when I didn't understand something. After that we became friends, we started studying together at the library

and sometimes hanging out together with his friend that we call "JB" . 

I looked at my laptop's wallpaper and smiled.

It's a picture of the three of us during JB's birthday party last year, he's really popular because he's handsome and has a really nice voice that makes all the girls melt for him. 

I still can't understand why they became friends with a loser like me, I have always been bullied before because I'm smart and "not cool".  

"Jinyoung-ah! Wake up it's already 10pm, we should go back home!"

He opened an eye and lazily lifted up his head, his sleepy face was so cute that I smiled looking at him. Jinyoung is really handsome but I never developed any kind of feelings for him, I just consider him as

my best friend or my hyung.

After eating dinner I went to my room, opened my laptop and clicked on that precious Youtube 

channel : "BANGTANTV" , I kept on replaying some videos that I watched like a million times  before and smile like an idiot. 

Watching BTS's videos just made me happy for no reason.. Watching a 5 min video of Jin eating and making some sounds like "umm" and "mashitaa" made me happy. Watching J-Hope  screaming and jumping

made me happy. Watching Vkook playing with each other like kids made me happy. Watching Rap Monster talking about some philosophical shit about life made me happy. And.. watching a Suga doing literally

nothing made me not just happy but something more than this.. it was like watching your crush from afar.. and you can't touch him. I wonder how I could be patient during all these years without being able to

touch that soft skin..and those cute pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose Jinyoung and JB as his friends cuz I love GOT7 so much, do you like them too?
> 
> Suggest any other idols that you want me to add to this story. <3


	4. Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys !! <3

I was smiling like an idiot the next morning because the parents of one of my dance students bought me a ticket for the next BTS fansign here in Seoul. I never thought that day

would ever come. They were so grateful to me because I took care of their 7 years old son, Jinhwan. He's so kind like his parents and he's so cute! His chubby cheeks remind me

of when I was a child. - Jimin hyung! Jimin hyung! Can you show me the moves of J-Hope's new choreography? Jinhwan loves Hoseok hyung as much as I do, he always asks me

to teach him his dancing parts, this time he wanted to learn the "Boy Meets Evil" choreo. - Jinhwan-ah, I will teach you just some of the moves because this one is harder and

more powerful than the others okay? He nodded with a cute smile.

The week after, I was feeling so nervous because I will finally meet BTS on Sunday, I will finally meet  ** _him._**  I did my best not to sound too excited at homebecause my parents

had no idea that I would go to the fansign . They would never let me go to see those "stupid idols" as they always call them.

**_Ding!Dong!_ **

"Jimin-ah! Go open the door!" My mum screamed from the kitchen.

I lazily went to open it.

"Hey Jimin! Can I come in?"

"Oh Jinyoung-ah! It's nice to see you here, come in!"

"Good afternoon!" He said to my mum after going to my room.

"Good afternoon Jinyoung-ah! It's been a long time!"

My mum likes him a lot, she always tells me that I should take him as a role model. I won't deny the fact that she's right, Jinyoung is almost _ **perfect**_.

"Soo what brings you here?" I asked him after closing my room's door.

"You will finally meet your _**soulmate**_ tomorrow so I thought about helping you choose your outfit."

  
I refuse to let you meet him in this state.

  
I blushed when I looked at the mirror. As an engineering student, I have all the reasons not to care about myself properly, always have a lot of work to do, lots of maths, lots of

shit that make me forget who I am.

"Found it!" Jinyoung screamed after looking for a long time for some "swag" clothes that Suga will like, as if.. I'm sure he's not even going to notice me..

He choose a black t-shirt and a jean jacket that I maybe never wore before. 

"Wear this tomorrow! And pleaase Jimin-ah do something about that hair pleaase!"

"Okay okay!" I laughed after looking at his expression, I'm happy to have a friend to save me in these situations. He likes BTS too but was not able to buy a ticket for the fansign,

maybe we'll go together another time.

I barely slept that night, I kept on thinking about how I will face Yoongi the next day. Even if they will give me just a few minutes to talk to him I hope that I'll tell him what I

always wanted him to know. 

I kept thinking; will he notice me? Is it weird because I'm a _**fanboy**_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm as nervous as Jimin hahah xd I will finally write about the first Yoonmin moments in the next part! I hope that you'll like it ! <3


	5. Our First Meeting

"Where are you going?!" My mum asked me after I entered the kitchen.

  
"Euhm.. I...I'm just going out with Jinyoung and some friends".

  
She looked at me suspiciously.

  
"Are you perhaps meeting your girlfriend? I've never seen you dressed like this before".

  
"A girlfriend?" My father asked after taking one sip of coffee. "I don't think he really has time to waste for a girl".

  
I hated the fact that my father only thinks about my studies. Life is not all about this!

 

"Mum! I don't have a girlfriend.. I'm just going out and that's all.."

  
After that I closed the house's door.   
            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of ARMY were waiting in front of a big gate, there were too many girls, I think I'm the only guy here.

  
 _ **Damn**_.

  
After looking at the fans around me I could thankfully see some fanboys waiting too. That's a relief then.

  
While I was walking in the crowd I heard the girls whispering "omg he's so handsome" , "I love his style!" , "so cute!" ..

 

I turned around to see who they were talking about and there was anyone. I stopped walking for a moment, the girls were looking at me, wait, at **_me_**?!

  
After long hours, they finally opened the gates, we entered in a big room with a lot of chairs, I sat down nervously, my legs were shaking, the moment was approaching too fast,

I still can't believe that I'll finally meet them.

  
-"Hey! Who's your bias?"Asked the girl sitting next to me.

  
"Aheum..I..my favorite is Suga."

  
I blushed after saying it.

  
"Oh I see! Mine is Jungkook oppa! Omg I can't wait to see him, I think I'm going to faint or something when I see him.

  
Oh by the way, you're so handsome, what's your name?"

What can I say? That was too damn fast.

  
"My name's Jimin, and you?" I tried to look normal, I honestly didn't come here to chat with fangirls but I think it would help me calm down a little bit, or not.

  
"I'm Sooha, nice to meet you."

  
I smiled.

  
_"OMG THEY'RE HERE!" "OPPAAAA!" "AAAAAAHH!!!"_

  
ARMY started screaming when the members finally came. My heart started beating so fast when I saw them, I still can't believe I'm here. They look so different, so tall, _**damn**_

way taller than me.. I mean a part of one member.

  
My heart was about to stop when I finally saw Yoongi. The _man who changed my life._

  
The black haired rapper was smiling nervously at the fans who were screaming his name, that gummy smile will never stop killing me, _never_.

  
They started with their habitual : **_2!3! Annyeonghaseyo Bangtan Seonyeondan-imnida !_**

  
They self introduced themselves, I smiled when they complimented ARMY, were serious when they talked about their tight schedules and laughed when they did some crazy

things, things that Hobi generally initiate.

  
After talking, the fansign officially started. Fans went one by one to meet them and hand a few post-it with a little question like " _If you were a girl which member will you_

 _choose to be your boyfriend?"_ .

  
They offered them toys or flowers, I had nothing to give them.. I blushed after realising it.

  
I couldn't take my eyes of Yoongi, he was gorgeous. He was wearing a white shirt and a glitter jacket..so _**sexy**_.

  
                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I was the last one to go meet the boys, I've never been that nervous in my life.

  
The first member to meet was Jin, he's really much more handsome in real life.

  
"Oh we got a fanboy here!" He said with a smile.

  
I blushed. "Umm..yes..hey Jin hyung!"

  
He signed for me then gave me a blowing kiss, yes that famous " _blowing kiss_ " !

  
Next was Rap Monster, it was too nice to finally see him. I asked him some questions about how to be a good leader, because I'm the leader of my team at college, an engineer

should have a good leadership. He gave me some advices that I'm not ready to forget.

  
I automatically smiled like an idiot when I saw J-Hope, he's really a sunshine. He can make you happy just with his smile.

  
"Oh! Hey! Handsome guy maan!" He screamed while making a funny face. I started giggling "Hoseok hyung! I'm so happy to finally see you!!"

  
"Ahh we're so lucky to have such a handsome fanboy like you, what's your name?"

  
"Jimin..Park Jimin!"

  
"Oh even your name is cute, it was nice to see you Jimin-ah!"

  
I was so happy, yes really happy! Hobi really has that kind of power that can make you forget all your problems.

  
Taehyung and Jungkook were teasing me because I was a guy but they were so nice to me, we joked together like we've known each other for a long time.

  
And... _finally._ The last member to meet.. _Min Yoongi._

  
My heart was about to burst when I faced him, damn he's so _beautiful_. I couldn't speak, I just kept smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was longer than the previous ones xd   
> Anyways Jimin finally met Yoongi for the first time! What do you think will happen next?! <3


	6. Butterflies

** _Suga's POV_ **

I'm so tired after meeting all these fans today, I just want to sleep. How can the members stay cheerful and so energetic during the whole day seriously.. Anyways there are just a

few people left.

  
Oh! Another guy! We don't have too many fanboys so I'm always kind of uncomfortable around them..I know I'm a man too but it's just so weird..

  
I was the last member to meet him.

  
Damn he's _cute_.

  
He was just smiling at me, making himself cuter than he already is.. _wait_.. _wait_..what am I even thinking?

  
   "What's your name?" I asked him to break the silence.

  
    "J..Jimin..Park Jimin!" He was blushing so hard that I wanted to touch those pink chubby cheeks, but I'm Min Suga aka Agust D, I have to preserve my _swaginess_.

  
    "Yoo..Yoongi hyung! I'm so happy to finally meet you, _really happy."_

  
Since our debut, a hundred, no, a thousand of ARMY told me this but why do I feel so different right now? I mean they are just words that I hear and read everyday but why do I

feel the heat on my cheeks, **why**?

  
     "Oh..uhm yeah thank you.." I didn't know what to say, I mean come on Suga what the fuck is seriously wrong with you?! You always talk too much but why can't you say

anything right now? And why the hell am I talking to myself?!

  
       "I...I had a really hard time before" he started speaking then he looked straight at me with his brown eyes "You saved my life hyung."

  
My eyes widened after hearing it. My heart was beating too fast while he kept on staring at me with one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen in my life so I just smiled

 

back at him.

       


	7. A coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos !! <3  
> I hope that you like this story <3

** JIMIN'S POV **

I couldn't sleep during five days because I couldn't stop thinking about him, about _Min Yoongi_.

  
I still can't believe that I met him, that I was just in front of him, that I talked to him and that he _smiled_ to me. I'm the happiest man in the earth.

My mother opened the door when I was daydreaming.

  
"Jimin-ah! Look at the time, you'll be late once again. I can't stand it anymore I swear, can't you even just for one day wake up early? I'm so tired of this!"

  
_I'm the one who's tired of your nagging._

It was too late so I decided to skip the first class, I took a quick shower then put black pants and a white t-shirt, I styled a little bit my hair because it had been a long time since

I cared about my appearance when I go to college, I just wanted a little change.

  
I looked at the mirror.

"Umm not bad..." I thought.

  
I grabbed my bag and a cereal bar then run to catch the bus.  
              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Park Jimin, is that you?!" Jinyoung was teasing me after he remarked my new style.

  
"Yah! Stop it!" It was embarassing because everyone was looking at me. Maybe I look bad after all...

  
"No seriously Jimin you look so...gorgeous."

  
I was blushing so hard because I never heard it before, I sometimes hear that I'm cute but I was never told that I was _gorgeous._

  
"By the way, why did you skip the first class?" He asked me with a serious tone this time.

  
"I overslept...again."

  
"Come on man, I know that you can't help but thinking about him but college first right? Hang on! We just have a few months left before graduation." He tapped my shoulder

and gave me one of his beautiful smiles.

I can't wait to graduate, I want to quickly find a job and rent an apart or something, I just want to get out of that house, I wanna live my life the way I want to, not the way my

parents want.

  
              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After classes we hurried to arrive early at the coffeeshop where we were working from Monday to Friday. My parents accepted this job just because of Jinyoung and because I

told them that I wanted to learn how to be _independent_   and more _social_ so that it can help me in the future.

  
We didn't have a lot of customers because the coffeeshop was hidden in an almost deserted street so just a few people knew about it.

  
We had only twenty more minutes before the regular closing time but we decided to close earlier because there was no one inside.

  
I was cleaning the tables when someone opened the door.

  
I didn't lift my head and said: "I'm sorry we're closing soon!"

  
"Can't you make an exception just for this time please?" The man said with a hoarse and sexy voice. _Wait, I know this voice!_

I lifted my head and found myself facing a man of my height or perhaps just a little taller than me, he was wearing black from head to toe, even the mask that was hiding his

face was black. I could only see his eyes, his cat eyes.

_"Y...Yoongi hyung?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? <3  
> If you did please leave a comment <3  
> Do you have any suggestions?


	8. My Special Fanboy

** YOONGI'S POV : **

I was extremely tired because of our daily performances and fansigns. I also have to work on our next songs, why do I deserve this ?

I wanted to escape from my tiring routine so I decided to go for a walk, it was already dark so maybe there are not many people outside. I put my mask and hat just in case.

The weather was nice, it has been a long time since I have had the opportunity to admire the lights of Seoul quietly. We go every day by car and _of course_ I sleep during the

whole path so,  I didn't have the chance to see the streets.

I had some work left that night, I needed caffeine to stay awake. 

While walking, I found a small coffeeshop, I crossed the road to go there. _Shit I think they're_ _about to close._

I tried my luck and I came in, one of the staff was cleaning the tables, he told me that they were going to close. He said it with a very soft voice, a beautiful voice, a very _familiar_

_voice.  
_

He lifted his head and looked at me, I was as chocked as he was, I knew he was familiar, he's that  _cute fanboy_   from the other day.

                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** JIMIN'S POV : **

I still can't believe it, how is it possible? I mean, there are a hundred coffeeshops in Seoul but why this one? Is it a coincidence or maybe...fate? Okay, Park Jimin you're going too

far.

"Uhm...h...hyung, come in, what would you like to d...drink?" I was nervous, _really_ nervous.

When Jinyoung came out of the toilet , he looked at me with a weird look.

"I thought we were closing, what is he d..." He stopped when he finally saw who was our last customer of the day.

"No way! Suga! Suga hyung! It's an honor to have you here!" _How can he speak so casually like_   _this?_

 _"_ Oh, hey thank you." He told him. He looked at me, I was blushing so hard because he waspiercing me with his eyes. "A caramel macchiato...please." he finally said before going

to sit.

I rushed to prepare his order, Jinyoung took the opportunity to ask for an autograph.

"Jimin-ah! I'm sorry but I should go home, can you take care of the rest?" he told me after grabbing his bag. _Wait, is he leaving alone with h...him?_

"Oh, y...yes. You can go."

"Thank you chingu-ya!" He smiled. "Suga hyung! Don't worry, you're a special customer so, take your time!" He told him before winking at me. _This bastard._

 

He finally left us alone, I couldn't move from my place, I looked like a wax statue. I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do, I even forgot that I had to keep cleaning.

He was peacefully drinking his coffee and I think he was reading something on his phone. How can a humain being be that beautiful without doing anything special?

I couldn't stop looking at him, after a moment he lifted his head and I quickly lowered my eyes and pretended to clean around me.

"I remember you." He suddenly said with that sexy voice of him. _What?_

"U...uh?" _Have I heard well?_

"I remember you Jimin-ah." he said with a smirk. _Damn._

"H...how can you remember m...me?" 

Is the charismatic and sexy Min Yoongi saying that he remembers me, Park Jimin, a guy with zero swag and zero everything?

  He smiled then looked at his cup of coffee.

"Of course I will remember _my cute fanboy_."


	9. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the kudos ! <3 I'm glad that you like it !
> 
> Don't hesitate on leaving comments if you have any opinion or suggestion <3
> 
> Do you want me to introduce other kpop idols? If yes, please comment their names <3

_"Of course I will remember my cute fanboy."_

 

_"Of course I will remember my cute fanboy."_

 

Those eight words were stuck in my mind during three days.

 

I wake up thinking about it and sleep thinking about it. Was I dreaming?!

 

I still can't believe that I was with Suga, in a coffeeshop, _alone_ and he said that I'm cute. _Cute?_

 

"Yah! Park Jimin!" Jinyoung woke me from my reverie. "What's wrong with you? Your mind is absent these days."

 

I blushed. "Uhm, maybe I'm just...tired?" I felt stupid because I couldn't find a better excuse.

 

"Tired huh?" He smirked. "Something happened with Suga when I left you alone that day?" I'll repeat it again, _this bastard_.

 

"What can happen?" I tried not to think again about what Suga had told me, but I couln't resist. I felt the heat on my cheeks.

 

"Yes, you're right nothing can happen." he said looking at me suspiciously. 

 

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After having greeted my friend in front of the faculty's main door , I took the bus that drops me next to the building where I give my dance classes.

 

"Hello Jimin hyung!" The kids were waiting for me inside, I instantely smile everytime I see them.

 

"Hello my favorite dongsaengs! I have a new choreography for you, it's harder than the previous ones but don't worry, I'll go step by step for you."

 

"Okaay Jimin hyuung!" _Oh! Such cuties_

 

I played _'Spring Day'_ because it's one of my favorite songs, not just among BTS's songs but in general.

 

I thought it was also an occasion to teach the kids some contemporary dance moves, they are lucky to have someone to teach them, I never had the chance to enroll in a dance

school.

My moves went stronger everytime I heard  _Bogoshipda! Bogoshipda!_ I still don't understand why I get sad everytime I listen to this song. I mean, I never had any friends before

so, who am I missing?  I remember crying when I heard Taehyung's deep voice singing _you know it all, you're_ _my_ _bestfriend._ I had only one best friend in my life and it's

Jinyoung, why is it making me sad?

"That's all for today kids!" I told them after an hour of practice. 

I sweated a lot because it's not that easy to teach children, I had to repeat the steps multiple times until they learn it.

Jinwhan brought me my towel and my bottle of water. _So cute_

"Thank you Jinhwan-ah!" I said after stroking his head.

"Jimin hyung, was I good today?" 

I smiled.

"Of course, you even did a great job!" 

 

 

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went back home, my parents weren't there. _Yes!_

 

It was still 6 pm so, I had enough time to relax  before going to work.

 

I opened my laptop, I had a Twitter notification, @BTS_twt #RMUSIC. I loved it when Rap Monster suggested a song to listen to, I quickly went to look for it on Spotify, I put my 

 

headphones and layed on my bed. _He's got such a great taste!_

 

The vibrator of my phone ruined this little moment of tranquility. _Jinyoung._

 

"Jinyoung-ah! You know that phone calls are prohibited at work?" I teased him.

 

Jinyoung works more hours than me in the coffeeshop, I just work four hours because of my other morning job.

 

"I know, I know. But it's kind of...urgent. Can I ask you a favor?" 

 

I lifted an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah sure."

 

He sighed.

 

"I may leave you work alone tonight, some stuff happened at home and I really should go, do you think you can handle it?"

 

"No problem, we don't have too many customers at night anyways..."

 

"Thank you Jimin, I'm so lucky to have you" he said after a sigh of relief.

 

 

                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I predicted, there were just a few customers who ordered take-out coffee. The good thing is that I won't have to clean.

 

I was getting bored alone so I decided to put some music. I choose Cypher pt.3, the best song to boost your energy.

 

I started rapping in a low voice so that I won't be embarassed just in case someone entered. My favorite part finally came, _Yoongi's part._  I rapped thoroughly and danced and

imagined myself in the middle of a scene in front of thousands of spectators.

                                            _naega mwo_

                                            _wack_

                                          _ideun naega mwo_

  
_fake_

  
_ideun eojjaetdeun jeojjaetdeun_

  
_gayogye sae gijun_

  
_i raebeun kkondae gwittaegie ssaerineun_

  
_pokpung gwissadaegi_

 

"CHOP CHOP CHOP!" Someone screamed.

 

I jumped and I quickly turned to the door to see who it was, _Suga_.

 

He smirked when he saw my chocked face, I quickly went to stop the music, I was so embarrased, did he see me dancing?

 

"Why did you stop the music? Or..maybe you just wanted to only listen to my part..?" He didn't stop smirking.

 

"Wh..why are you here hyung?" I'm sure I was blushing so hard in front of him.

 

"To drink some coffee of course." He was still looking at me.

 

I escaped behind the counter to get ready to take his order.

 

"What would you l..like?" I asked him with a low voice.

 

"Just an espresso." I nodded.

 

"By the way, I didn't see you here the last two days Jimin-ah." he said after giving me the money.

 

My heart was beating so fast, was it because of the way he calls my name or because of the fact that he noticed my absence.

 

"I don't work during the week-end." I simply answered, pretending not to fall for his beautiful deep voice.

 

"I see." he said after sitting in the corner table. "Come sit with me Jimin-ah."


	10. Looking For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! <3

_"Come sit with me Jimin-ah."_

Am I hearing right? Did Suga just asked me to sit with him? Why?

"Uh?" I was confused, I didn't know how to react. "B..but I'm working..."

He looked around him then looked straight at me. "I don't see any customers so, just come sit with me." He said poiting at the chair in front of him.

"O..okay." I walked slowly to his table and sat down.

"So, what do you do in life? Are you a student or..?" he asked after taking a sip of his coffee. _Why_ _is he suddenly interested in me?_

"I'm an engineering student." I simply answered without looking at him, I was too nervous.

His eyed widened after what I said.

"Wow." he said "You must be really smart."

I blushed. "N..not really, I mean, just a little bit..m..maybe?" He stared at me then gave me that irresistible gummy smile.

"You look so uncomfortable Jimin-ah, is there anything wrong?"

"N..no hyung, I'm fine..really." I was about to add something when he cut me off.

"Or..am I the one who's making you nervous?" He smirked. _Damn_

 

** YOONGI'S POV : **

_3 days ago ( the day of their first meeting at the coffeeshop )_

"Yoongi hyung, where are you going? It's too late." Namjoon asked me when I grabbed my jacket.

We were working for hours on our next album, it's not easy at all to be a producer.

"I'm just going on a walk or something, I kind of need some air."

"Okay! But don't be late, you know we have another performance at Music Bank tomorrow.."

_Again.._

 

 

_2 days ago ( after their first meeting )_

I bumped into Hoseok in the corridor of the company, he looked as tired as I was.

"Where are you going Suga hyung? Secretly meeting your girlfriend huh?" He laughed. _If you_ _knew I didn't like girls.._

"Just going to grap some coffee outside."

He looked at me confused.

"Wait, what? You take the trouble to go out just to grab some coffee? And not sleep? What have you done to Min Yoongi?" I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and just come with me,

you're so annoying."

I was hoping to find my cute fanboy again in the coffeeshop. _Shit he's not here._

I raised my head every time someone opened the door, I thought that maybe he was late, but nothing, he didn't come.

"Hyung, are you looking for someone?" Hoseok asked me raising an eyebrow.

I'm not sure if I should tell him about Jimin. No, not today.

 

_1 day ago_

_"Is there something wrong with Yoongi hyung?"_ I could hear the others whisper behind me _"He_ _goes out a lot these days instead of sleeping."_

I got out and my feet automatically led me to the coffeeshop.

He wasn't here, _again._ There was only the same waiter that was working the day before.

I hide my face with the mask and my hood, I tried to change my voice so that he doesn't recognize me.

"Hum, an espresso please." While he was preparing my coffee I asked him "You work alone? I've seen other employees before.." _Damn, I look stupid._

 _"_ Oh, I just work during the week-end and the others during the rest of the week. _" Shit._

After finishing my coffee, I got out and started walking slowly heading towards our dorms.

I felt like someone was following me, I turned around. _No one._

I kept on walking, gently rapping a few lyrics of our new song. I stopped I was sure that someone was following me. Who can it be? A paparazzi? Or maybe a fan?

I looked around me, I walked slowly so that I don't make noise when suddenly "Aaatchoum!" I jumped .

_What kind of sneeze is it?_

I heard like someone fell down, not only one person, several ones.

I advanced towards the small dark alley to find out who? My other 5 members lying on the floor,

one on top of the other and looking at me awkwardly. _Seriously?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We..we were curious to know where you went these last nights." Taehyung said while smiling awkwardly.

I looked at Hoseok. "You were with me yesterday, why didn't you simply tell them?"

"I did but they didn't trust me." He was laughing.

"So, you were..spying on me." I sighed "What great friends I have!"

Namjoon and Jin were giggling like kids behind them.

"Let's just go back now, I'm sleepy."

"Min Yoongi is finally back!" screamed Jungkook.

 

 

_Present day_

Jimin was looking at me nervously, you can't imagine how much I was happy to finally see him.

I don't know..but there is something about him that makes me forget all my stressful and tiring days, maybe..his smile?


	11. Is it true?

_I was running...running...and running again._

_In the middle of an endless forest, I was a prisoner among hundreds of giant trees, I didn't know_

  _where to go, where I was,  who I am..._

"Jimin-ah! Wake up!" _Another nightmare.._

I always wake up from a nightmare  finding myself facing another.

"Jimin-ah, your father and I are going to see your uncle in Busan, don't forget to do the chores

 and don't take advantage of our absence by having fun outside, just study!" _Just shut up and_

_go.._

"We'll be coming back in two days!" She said after slamming my bedroom's door.

She's really annoying, this house is really annoying, my whole life is annoying. I was having too

 much negative thoughts at that moment until I unlocked my phone and saw something that 

made me forget everything.

_Thank you for blessing me Min Yoongi._

It has been two days after our last meeting, an unforgettable one. 

We had spent an hour talking about our tiring routines, it was honestly a boring subject but I 

didn't care, I liked hearing his voice and looking at him drinking his coffee. 

I see a bunch of people drinking in the coffeeshop, but I have never seen anyone drink with such

 elegance.

I looked at the time. _06:38_   I still have some time to sleep.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey Jimin! Get in!" JB was waiting for me in his expensive sport car in front of the house.

"Oh! Jaebum hyung! What are you doing here?" 

"I'm going to college to get some papers, your house was on my way so I thought about taking 

you with me." He smiled.

The ride was kind of awkward, Jaebum is a quiet man, he doesn't talk too much so, I was having

 a hard time finding a subject. I just asked him some random and stupid questions about his

 work.

After arriving, Jinyoung was chocked after seeing both of us. 

"Wait, what?" He was making a weird face. "How come you came together?" 

"We say, hello, good morning, how are you hyung, it's been a long time.. huh Jinyoung-ah! 

You're still a bad dongsaeng." Jaebum pretended like he was angry.

"It's not like you're a good hyung, you disappeared after finding a job. Remember when you said

 that you will treat us once you find one? I'm still waiting you know.." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

I started laughing. "You always fight when you meet, you're so funny." 

They both looked at me annoyed first but then they started laughing together. I was just glad to

 have them in my life, I was glas to have someone to make me smile in the morning.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have only two months before you end your project and graduate." Our main profesor said. 

"There is nothing left for you to finish your academic life and start writing a new page, I wish you 

good luck!" 

On one side, I was happy to finally finish my studies and on another one,  I was afraid. I was 

afraid of what was waiting for me. Will I find a job? Will I be successful? Will I have the time to

 dance too? 

"Hey Jimin! Wanna go have lunch with Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung asked me after finishing a 

part of our group project. 

"Yeah, sure!" 

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

JB was talking to some guy in front of his car, I've never seen him  talking too much and smiling 

so hard before. _Could it be..?_

 _"_ Yah Jimin, do you know the guy who's talking to hyung?" Jinyoung was thinking about the 

same thing.

"No I dont, but he seems so familiar."

We approached them, they turned to us, both of them were blushing and seemed awkward.

"Hum so.." Jaebum put his arm behind his neck. He's nervous. "This is my boyfriend Choi 

Youngjae, he's a fourth year. Youngjae, those are my friends Jinyoung and Jimin, your sunbaes."

My best friend's eyes expanded and his mouth gaped open.

"B-boyfriend? Hyung, you're g-gay?" 

I was as surprised as he was, I never expected him to like men. He was always surrounded by 

girls, how come?

He smiled shyly. "Y-yes I am. I mean, I didn't know it until I m-met him." He looked at his 

boyfriend lovingly. _How cute_

We went to a family restaurant near college, we ordered hamburgers and sodas. Jaebum's

 boyfriend was his perfect opposite, he was friendly and joked a lot, I didn't stop laughing since 

we met him. I understand why he liked him.

When I was eating, a group of high school girls entered the restaurant and sat behind us. They 

were speaking and screaming as they were looking at their friend's phone. _"Oh my god! Suga_

_oppa just shared a picture on Twitter!!" **ARMYS..**_

I wanted to see the picture so bad but I didn't want my friends to see my _fanboy state._

 _"Hey girls you know what? Apparently, Suga oppa has a girlfriend!!"_ I stopped eating.

_"Oh my god, yes! I heard it too! They say that she's from a girl group."_

My heart started beating too fast. _A g-girlfriend?_


	12. Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos guys ! <3

_"g-girlfriend?"_

"Jimin, what's wrong?" Jaebum asked me with a worried face.

"Huh?" 

"You look so pale, are you sick or something?" Jinyoung told me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"N-no I'm okay, I'm just a little bit tired. Thank you for worrying guys." I smiled so that they  won't get suspicious. 

I came back home in the evening, I was supposed to be happy because my parents went to Busan but I was not. The problem is that I shouldn't feel like this, I should be happy

that he got a girlfriend , he will finally have someone to make him forget his tiring work but why am I feeling so sad and angry? No, I should stop.. But let me take a look at that

girl anyways..hum.

I opened my laptop and searched on Google _"BTS Suga's girlfriend"._

I found a bunch of articles about them and pictures of him looking at her in their latest music show. _Why were you looking at her, you asshole.._

What was I expecting anyways? Of course idols go out with people like them or above them. I'mjust a normal guy, I mean I'm not straight yes, but..still..I'm a loner and a loser. 

I should be thankful that he at least noticed me and talked to me a little bit, I'm still kind of a lucky fan. 

I started looking at his pictures on my phone;  some of them are cute, some are funny and others are sexy. _That bitch is so lucky._

I envy her because she will have the chance to touch that pale and smooth skin, see that gummy smile, kiss those cute small lips or maybe even receiving a song from him.

_Damn_

I was angry. I pushed my face into the cushion and started shouting like crazy. 

I went down to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, I was craving pasta so I put the water to boil and I started to prepare the sauce. I don't know when I learned to cook, I

never helped my mother in the kitchen and no one taught me before, maybe it's a given?  
  


My dinner was so delicious, even more delicious because there were no parents to nag around me. What a beautiful life! I really should graduate fast and go look for an apart.

I turned on the TV and found a drama, a girl was crying because her boyfriend left her for someone else. Waw! That's helping me a lot!  
  


It was 11pm and I wasn't sleepy, I didn't know what to do and I couldn't stop thinking about Yoongi. 

I grabbed my jean jacket, my phone and my headphones and run to catch the night bus. _Yes, my_ _life consists of always running and running again._

I took the one which stops next to Han River, the perfect place to escape from reality,  relax and think about new decisions.

It was calm and the view was breathtaking.

I searched for a piano playlist on Spotify and I started walking while admiring the beauty of the river. It was even more amazing by night, I never got the chance to see it after

midnight because of my parents.

There were no traces of people. I closed my eyes and kept walking slowly to enjoy even more the slow music and the slight wind that caressed me gently, until I bumped into

something. I opened my eyes and found myself facing someone's back, he was wearing a black hoodie.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you." _Why did you close your eyes, you idiot?_

He didn't answer me. He's not polite at all. I said sorry, he should at least tell me that it's okay or something.

He didn't move. 

I had no time to waste so, I gave up and walked past him to keep walking but he stopped me. 

_What the hell?_

He slightly grabbed my arm to stop me. Shit, I think I'm in trouble. Maybe he's one of those gangstas that don't like to be touched. Will he kidnapp me? Or worse, kill me?

I slowly turned my head to look at him and my heart was about to burst when I recognized him.

"Y-yoongi hyung!" 

He looked at me, he had big dark circles and a sad smile on his face. He lowered his eyes and then raised them to look at me again. Then....he hugged me.

 _Park_ *sigh* _Jimin_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Yoongi? 
> 
> What do you think will happen?


	13. Unexpected encounter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos <3

** YOONGI'S POV: **

_"Confirmation of BTS Suga and SGirls Hyerin dating rumors", "Suga and Hyerin are dating!",  
_

_"Pictures of Suga and Hyerin moments."_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" I was angry to the point I was ready to kill anyone.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Namjoon entered my room with a worried face.

"Look at this..." I gave him my phone to read the articles.

"Yeah I read this this morning. Stupid rumors" Namjoon was as angry as I was.

"And man! I wasn't even looking at her, what the fuck? I was looking at our manager because he seemed like he was having a serious phone call or something, people are

stupid, I swear..." I laid on my bed and didn't stop sighing, I can't believe this shit is happening to me.

"Um hyung..." Rapmon said with a different tone.

"What? What's wrong with your face suddenly?"

"They're saying that she confirmed it on her Twitter account." _What?_

I didn't know what to say, I just started laughing with no reason.

"Okay. Now I'm done with this world."

"If I didn't know you were gay, I would doubt you but..."

Namjoon was my first best friend, we've known each other for a very long time, we worked and supported together like real brothers. He was the only person I trusted enough

to tell him about my sexuality. He understood me because he liked men too,

isn't he the best friend ever?

"I should talk to the manager. He can maybe do something to stop these stupid rumors." I said after thinking for a while.

"I'm coming with you." Rapmon said before following me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was going to do something to stop this but things got more complicated." The manager looked worried.

"Hyung, what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Hyerin-shi didn't stop posting on her Twitter that she had a crush on you for a long time and that's she's happy that she's dating you right now."

"But I'm no...aiiishhh!!" I hit the wall with my fist, I couldn't control my anger.

"People are liking it you know? Everyone think that you are a cute couple so, why not dating her for real?" _I can't believe it_

"Hyung, I did enough things for people. I won't do this too."

"But..."

I cut him off.

"I said no! Hyung, please don't be like this, please hein?" I slammed the door and went back to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was really one of the worst days I've ever had. Everyone was telling me that it was not that bad to date her, that it will increase my popularity and stuff but hell no!

No one was actually on my side.

I needed someone who would understand me, someone I can talk to easily.

Namjoon was a good friend, but he wasn't the one I needed right now. I needed someone who will help me and make me forget about everything just with a smile.

Someone like... _Park Jimin_. Wait, why am I suddenly thinking about him? I mean, yes, he's nice and cute and really really handsome but I don't think he can help me

right? Or, maybe he can? I don't know, I should go to the coffeeshop, I must see him. But wait, what if he tells me that I should date her too? Maybe he will understand me? Shit

Min Yoongi stop talking to yourself and go confirm everything by yourself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I entered the coffeeshop and as usual, there were no customers. _When do they_ _actually work?_

I looked around me, he was not here. But, he told me that he doesn't work only during the week end, where is he then?

I only found his friend behind the counter.

"Oh! Suga hyung! You're here!"

"Aheum, yes." _Where is that damn boy?_

"You're looking for Jimin right?" He smirked.

"Aheum, I was just wondering why you are working alone..." I said nervously.

He continued smirking.

"I decided to do a double work because he had done me a favor last time. Do you want me to call him for you?" 

I blushed. "N-no, it's okay. Don't tell him that I was here..." 

He smiled and smirked once again. _This bastard_

"Do you wanna drink something?" He added.

"N-no. I don't feel like drinking coffee anymore." _I need some alcohol instead_

I went to a small supermarket to buy some cans of beer and went to sit on a bench in front of Han River. I just wanted to get drunk and forget everything.

I was drinking for about an hour, I looked at my watch _12:10 pm. Shit I'm late._

I stood up but fell on the bench again. I drank too much. My vision was blurred but I tried to stand up again anyways.

I walked a little bit and stopped for a moment to check if I received any messages from the members and the manager until I felt a body crashing on my back.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you." I heard him saying. _I know this voice_

I'm sure I know it. _This beautiful voice._

He was about to walk past me but I caught him. I can't let him go. I need him. But why do I need him?

I said that I needed a smile to make me forget everything but no, just the fact that my eyes caught his did the whole job.

_Who are you to make me feel like this Park Jimin?_

 


	14. Our first night

**JIMIN'S POV :**

_He h-hugged me..._

I couldn't believe what was happening. The first thing is that we keep meeting coincidently and the second is that he hugged me. I was doing my best not to scream, I should

retain my excitation but holy shit! Min Yoongi just hugged me!

He stared at me with a sad face, he smelled of alcohol, why did he drink too much?

"Hyung, is there anything wrong?" I said with a serious tone because I was worried about him.

"Don't worry about me Jimin-ah." He said with a smile.

"Of course I should worry about you hyung!" This time I was shouting because I didn't like the state in which he was.

His eyes widened and looked at me strangely.

"I-I mean, I'm your fan so...of course I should w-worry about you." Shit I was blushing so hard.

He started laughing, thanks god he showed me his gummy smile. 

"The only thing I can say is that I don't feel like going to the dorms tonight." He sighed "I don't even know where to go." he added.

I didn't know what happened to him but my heart was breaking so much to see him like this.

"Hyung, my parents aren't home tonight. Will you come to my house? I-if you want of course." 

_What have I just said?_

He looked surprised by my words. He run his fingers through his black hair then looked at me awkwardly.

"Is it a-alright?" 

"Of course it is!" I answered with a big smile. "I just hope it won't cause you any problems." 

"I'm having worse problems now don't worry." He said

I grabbed his hand. "Let's go hyung!" 

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We catched the last bus, we were alone so we sat at the bottom.

I was looking through the window because I couldn't look at him, his presence was making me nervous.

After a few moments, I felt his head on my shoulder. _Am I dreaming?_

           I couldn't breath, I was internally screaming like a crazy fangirl. 

The ride was unfortunately short so, I had to wake him up.

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at my house, I didn't know what to do because I never invited anyone apart of 

Jinyoung before.

"Nice house." He said after looking around him. 

"Uhm, thank you hyung." I went to the kitchen to get him a glass of cold water hoping that it could help him sober a little bit more.

He thanked me before sitting on the couch, I sat next to him and looked at the floor. I've never been that shy before.

"H-hyung..." I said with a low voice.

He put the glass on the table and turned to me. "Yes, Jimin-ah?" He said with his sexy hoarse voice. 

"Can I know what's wrong with you" D-did you fight with the members or something?" I was curious to know why he didn't want to go back to the dorms.

"Don't worry sunshine, I didn't fight with them. It's true that they can be annoying sometimes but not to that extent." He smiled.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled back and stayed quite. I didn't want to bother him more.

He sighed then he started telling me about what happened, I was kinda surprised because I didn't expect him to share his thoughts with me, I thought that he wouldn't trust

me.

I was a little bit relieved when I knew that Hyeri's not his girlfriend. _In your face bitch._

But I was annoyed because people want them to be together. I can't let this happen.

"Why are you smiling Jimin?" He asked me curiously.

I started blushing. "N-nothing." 

He approached his face to mine and whispered "Tell me~~" 

I bit my bottom lip, this guy is making me so damn nervous.

"I-I'm just glad that you're not going out with her." I didn't dare looking at him.

I could feel him smirking. "Why, you don't like her?"

"N-no it's not that. It's just that, you deserve better than her hyung..."  At this moment, I could not describe his look. He looked at me in a way I had never seen before, a look

that no one ever done to me before. With an irresistible tenderness and sympathy.

"D-did I say something wrong hyung?" He quickly shaked his head. "No, no sunshine. I'm just very flattered by your words. Thank you Jimin." He said before stroking my head. 

I was very happy at that moment, I wished that time could stop but I had to face the reality.

"Hyung, I'll go prepare your bed and some comfy clothes, you can go take a shower." I said after getting up from the couch.

He smiled. 

"And it will be good if you tell the members that you are okay hyung..." I added.

"Don't worry, I texted Namjoon, I told him that I'm staying in my friend's house."

                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was preparing his bed in the guest room when he got out of the shower, he was half naked, only a white towel  covering his lower body. My jaw was about to drop, I was

amazed by his pale and soft skin. I wanted to touch it.

He smirked. I quickly turned my head when I realized that he knew what I was thinking about.

"H-here are your clothes, I hope that they will suit you. If you need anything, I'm in the room next door." He nodded.

"Good night hyung." 

"Good night sunshine." _If you keep calling me sunshine like this, I might go crazy_

 

I went to my room, I put the lights down and put some music on my phone to help me fall asleep.

After long minutes, I was still awake. Of course I can't sleep. If Min Yoongi was in the same house as you, would you sleep? 

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to drink water. I started walking into the apartment like crazy, I did not know what to do to sleep, I felt so desperate. 

I went upstairs, I walked on tiptoe not to make noise. I stopped in front of his room's door, I wanted to open it at the beginning but I stopped. I went to my room and then I

went back to his door, I hesitated at first but I opened a little to see if he slep. He was still awake.

My heart started beating fast when he looked at me. The light was still on, he was sitting on the bed, doing nothing.

"You can't sleep too Jimin?" He asked me.

"No, I tried so hard to sleep but I'm still wide awake." I smiled.

"Come next to me." He said while tapping the other side of the bed.

"W-what?" I was surprised.

"Come here sunshine, let's talk a little bit, maybe it will help us get sleepy." 

I sat next to him , he smelled good, strawberry, my favorite. 

He put the lights down and we started talking, or maybe whispering some random questions like "What's your favorite food?" and "What's your favorite colors?" just to pass the

time until we stopped talking and closed our eyes.

After a few minutes I whispered "Hyung..." 

"Uhm?" I could hear his breath.

"Thank you...for sharing your problem with me."

I could feel his smile.

"It's really nothing..."

"It is." I said "I thought that you wouldn't trust me, I'm just a fanboy after all."

He placed his head on my shoulder. _"You're not just a fanboy sunshine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they so cuuute?! <3


	15. A lively morning

**_ YOONGI'S POV : _ **

The rays of sun awakened me, I had a headache, I regret having drunk too much yesterday.

I looked around me, I was definitely not in the dorms. _So, I wasn't dreaming..._

I thought about what happened last night, it was indeed an unexpected encounter and a beautiful one. I'm really glad that I met him, his presence was enough to calm me

down.

I looked at my phone, _07:00 am._ I found some missed calls from Namjoon and the manager.

"I'll call them back later."

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and then I went downstairs to look for Jimin.

I found him in the kitchen, he was looking perfect with an all black outfit and was preparing some pancakes and orange juice for breakfast, he was looking like a beautiful

housewife. I didn't make any noise, I just put my back against the wall and admired him with a smile.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_** JIMIN'S POV : ** _

I never woke up early for school, _never_. But I did today. Not for school but for _him._

I wanted to prepare him a good breakfast before going to college, I will maybe never have the chance to cook something for Yoongi, so I decided to do it today.

I didn't have enough time so, I decided to prepare something easy like pancakes and a juice.

I was peacefully cooking, when I felt two hands around my waist and a head on my shoulder.

      "Good morning, sunshine." He whispered. His voice is so fucking irresistible oh god.

      "Good morning hyung." I blushed "W-why are you hugging me?" 

It's not like I didn't liked it, I _loved_ it. But I ignored the reason he did it.

   He chuckled . "You were looking like a beautiful housewife from behind, I couldn't resist it." 

My cheeks turned extra red at this moment.

      "P-pancakes?" I asked him before putting everything on the table. 

     "I would like anything you prepared." He smiled "It's been a long time since anyone cooked for me."

    "But Jin hyung cook for you guys, am I wrong?" I asked. 

      "He cooks for everyone, yes." He sighed "But especially what Namjoon wants..." he added. _Namjin feels_. I smiled.

       "Then I'm glad to cook for you hyung, even if it's nothing special. I really would like to do more but I have classes..." I said with a disappointed voice.

        
  "Thank you Jimin-ah, really."

He was looking at me seriously, I understood that he was thanking me also for letting him sleep at home.

   "This is my pleasure hyung, I'm really glad that I could help you." I stayed quiet for a moment and added "I know that you're having a hard time because of this stupid rumor

but I believe that everything will be alright. Just do what you want hyung, not what others want you to do."

He smiled. 

     "I wish I could take you with me sunshine."

We started laughing together like there is nothing wrong in this world. 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door's bell ringed. I wonder who it is. 

      " Wait a moment hyung, I'll go see who it is."

I went to open the door, Jinyoung was standing with apacket of chocolate donuts.

      "Good morning beautiful! It's so nice to finally feel at ease in your house, your mum scares me." He laughed.

      "Good morning Jinyoung-ah! What are you doing here?" 

       "I just wanted to take the bus together to go to the faculty." "And here!" He gave me the packet. "Your favorite donuts." 

    The smell of chocolate was irresistible.

"By the way, do you have a guest?" He asked, pointing at the shoes in front of the door. _Shit_

"Huh? Ehm...by the way..." Before I could speak, he already entered and went directly to the kitchen.

I followed him quickly, he stood in front of the table, as chocked as he had ever been. He looked at Yoongi then looked at me and repeated this multiple times.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" He said "What is Suga hyung doing here, in your _**house**_?" 

Yoongi was as nervous as me. "Don't worry hyung, you can trust him." I whispered. 

"We just happened to meet coincidentally yesterday and I invited him over...I insisted." I tried to appear as normal as possible. 

My best friend raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. "I will do as I believed everything you just said Jimin-ah." 

He sat in front of Yoongi. "So, you're interested in my best friend right?" he smirked.

"Oh my god, Jinyoung shut up!" I whispered to him. I was blushing so hard at this moment. 

"What?" Jinyoung mocked me. "Am I wrong hyung? After all, who can resist this beautiful baby?"

_I'm gonna kill him._

I lifted my head to look at Yoongi, he was blushing and playing with his fingers. _Great job  
_

_Jinyoung._

"You're not completely wrong." He said to my friend.

My eyes widened. Did I hear it well?

"Your friend is really cute." He told him while looking intensely at my eyes. " _Really_   cute." 

I didn't have time to play the shy because this moment was interrupted by a new bell at the door. 

Hoseok was standing next to Namjoon, wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans. He smiled brightly at me while the leader just awkwardly shaked my hand.

"I remember you!" Hoseok said "You're that cutie from the fansign!" 

I smiled awkwardly. "Thank you for taking care of Yoongi hyung." Namjoon told me. _He's so_ _kind._

"Hey Jimin, who ca..." Jinyoung suddenly stopped talking when he saw who was here.

I could hear an explosion in his head at this moment. J-Hope is his _ultimate bias._

Hoseok approached my friend slowly and smirked then turned to me and smiled _"Your friend is cute."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want some romance between Hobi and Jinyoung? <3


	16. Beautiful Dancer

"Give me your number Jimin." Yoongi asked me before leaving with Hoseok and Namjoon.  
  


The manager was waiting for them outside.   
  
"Oh, sure." I was happy that he asked for my number, it means that he will contact me later. I

honestly don't want our encounters to end.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the library with Jinyoung, we were working on our end-of-career project that we almost finished. We'll be called Engineers of Telecomunications in two months, I can't wait!

"Soo, will you tell me what happened with Suga? Because I'm still shocked man. Even more chocked because I met Hoseok and Namjoon too." I was sure that Jinyoung couldn't think of what happened this morning like me.  
  


I smiled shyly.

" I met him yesterday night next to Han River, he was drunk and kinda lost so I suggested that he spend the night at my house. I just wanted to help him..."

"I see." He smirked "I'm feeling that a bunch of things will happen between you and him."

I was blushing. "W-what do you mean Jinyoung-ah?! Nothing can happen and you know why..."

He started laughing.  
  


"Because you're gay right?" He was trying not to laugh louder because we were in the library.

"Man, I don't know how you didn't feel it but Yoongi is freaking gay as fuck."

My eyes widened. "How can you be so sure about it?"

He smirked. "Well, you didn't see how he was looking at you Jimin..."

I didn't know what to say, I just can't imagine Yoongi getting interested on me, it's like one of the

most impossible things to happen. Come one! I'm not that lucky.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding Jinyoug-ah..."

He sighed. "Anyways, wanna have lunch with me?"

"I'd really like to but, my parents are going back from Busan today so I have to be home you

know..."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright! Then I'll see you at work tonight, bye cutie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw my dad's car in front of the building. _Here we go again_

"I'm home!"

"Was someone here with you?" She said, pointing at the two glasses and the two plates on the

table. _Shit, I forgot to clean after breakfast_

"Heum, won't you say hello first?" _I tried to look cool._

She ignored my words "Who was here Jimin-ah?"

"J-Jinyoung! Yes, Jinyoung! He came to have breakfast with me this morning." I said.

She raised an eyebrow "Anyways, clean that!' She said, after going back to her room. _Thanks_ _god_

After cleaning the kitchen, I laid on my bed and unlocked my phone. _A Twitter notification!_

_@BTS_Twt_

_I'd like to say thank you to a wonderful person I just met lately, he helped me a lot._

_#SUGA_

My heart started beating really fast, is he talking about me? I was smiling from ear to ear and

was internally screaming. _Yess!_

The fans were commenting things like _"Who is he?" , "This person must be really amazing!"_ or

 _"We'd like to see you together someday."_ They don't know me but they're saying nice

things about me. _ARMY are definitely the best..._

I was a bit sleepy so I took a nap before leaving to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Am I late?" I asked Jinyoung while putting my work clothes quickly.

"No, you're just in time. We got only like three customers."

W

hen I went to serve some customers I heard a group of girls whispering _"The waiter is_ _handsome omg" , "Should I call_ _him?"_. I smiled because I rarely hear it, maybe I should take care of myself more.

It was already 11pm, the coffeeshop was now empty, I cleaned the tables while Jinyoung was cleaning around the counter.   
"How is it going at the dance studio? Are the kids doing well?" He asked me out of nowhere.  
"Oh, yes. I made a new choreography for them, with Spring Day." I smiled.   
"My favorite song." He sighed  
"Show me some steps Jimin-ah."  
I stopped cleaning then I winked at him "Should I?"  
He put the music for me and I started dancing between the tables, he was smiling and he looked fascinated by my moves. He likes dancing too but he says that he rather watches someone dancing than dancing himself. By watching someone I mean, watching _J-Hope_.

I was feeling so energetic, I didn't stop dancing, I was living with the song, its meaningful lyrics.  
I was so absorbed in my moves that I didn't hear the two customers entering the coffeeshop.  
"Welco..." Jinyoung didn't finish his word.  
I stared at him confusingly, he looked surprised. I turned to see what he was looking at. _Yoongi and Hoseok._  
"You're a dancer Jimin?" Yoongi asked me with a smirk on his beautiful pale face.  
What are they doing here?   
"Uhm, yes. I mean not a professional one but I teach some kids..." I was blushing so hard because he saw me dancing.   
"You dance well cutie!" Hoseok told me with a big smile.   
"Thank you Hobi hyung!" It was an honor for me to get a compliment from an amazing dancer like him.

While he went went in front of the counter to order his coffee, Yoongi approached me until I could feel his hot breath againt my right ear.  
"I love dancers." He whispered "Especially beautiful dancers _like you."_


	17. Say my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Here is another chapter ?! <3  
> Thank you so much for the kudos <3

I was sitting in front of Yoongi and Jinyoung was in front of Hoseok, they asked us to join them when we finished cleaning. 

While my friend and his bias were busy talking, I decided to ask Yoongi. "Hyung."

"Mmm?" He hummed without looking at me.

"The tweet that you posted earlier...is it about m-me?" He lifted his head to look at me then he smirked. "Why? Are you touched by my words?" _You can't_

_imagine how much I am.._

"Of course I am, hyung. I was happy to help you." I blushed.

I turned to see a shy Jinyoung beside me, I've never seen him this way. He's always kind of a badass but look at him now, giggling like a girl at every joke

Hoseok saids. _The power of love._

"So, Jimin, you said that you are a dance teacher?" Hobi asked me.

"I just teach kids in a small academy once a week." I said shyly. I wished I could be a greater dancer to impress him.

"It's not easy to teach kids, you must be really patient." He said with a smile. "And from what I've seen earlier, you're a good dancer." I smiled "We should dance

together someday." He added.

"Okay, Hoseok just continue your conversation with your partner, will you?" Yoongi cut him off.

I laughed silently. When I lifted my head, he was staring at me with a gummy smile on his face, I raised an eyebrow asking for the reason why he was looking at

me like this. "You're just so cute when you laugh like this, I hope I could see this everyday." _Now, I'm dead._

"Where do you live?" He asked me after taking a final sip of his macchiatto. 

"Not too far from here." I simply said.

"Want me to walk you home?" He surprised me with this question.

"I'd really love to hyung but, this is not safe for you..." I didn't want him to take the risk of meeting some stupid fans or haters.

"I don't care about anyone sunshine. I just want to walk with you a little bit, can't I?" He was pouting, Min Yoongi was pouting at me!

After all, how can I resist him? "O-okay hyung!" 

When we got up, Jinyoung and Hoseok were already gone. _Wha.._

Yoongi started laughing, then he stood in front of the door waiting for me to close.

It was dark and cold outside. We walked silently, side by side, sometimes I happen to steal a glance at his beautiful serious face. 

We were talking about our next schedules when he suddenly stopped. 

"Jimin, you're shivering." He said with a worried face.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot to bring my jacket." I said while looking at the ground.

He took off his and he put it around my shoulders. "Hyung, it's oka.." I tried to protest but he cut me off "Shuu, I don't want you to get sick Jimin-ah, stay

healthy for me okay?" 

I was dying with happiness, his words cause a strange sensation in me. 

When we finally arrived, I stopped to face him. "Promise me that you'll go back safely hyung." 

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a grown up sunshine.." 

I wanted to return the jacket but he won't let me "Keep it. I want you to leave it in your bedroom so that the first thing you think about before and after sleeping

will be me." _I already do hyung..  
_

I looked at him silently. "Yoongi hyung." He lifted an eyebrow. I approached him, I touched his arm then kissed his right cheek. "Thank you for walking me

home." I whispered. _  
_

When I was heading toward the house's door, I felt an arm around my waist and a head on my shoulder. What was that strange feeling? Is that the reason why

people love back hugs that much? I can understand now. _  
_

Yoongi hugged me tighter then kissed the back of my neck. _"The pleasure is all mine, sunshine."  
_

He whispered in my ear. _  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Where did you go with Hoseok yesterday? I asked Jinyoung, curiously. _  
_

His cheeks turned so red and he looked so uncomfortable. _  
_

"We uh..we just walked around the city a little bit then we went back home." _  
_

"Jinyoung." I said with a smirk. "You're such a bad liar, you know hehe. Now tell me what happened!" I was dying to know what he was hiding from me, it's just

that they looked so cute together yesterday. _  
_

He started laughing. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you but, don't kill me." _  
_

 _"_ Why would I?" He smiled awkwardly. "So, when we were walking, I kind of told him the he's my favorite member, that I like when he dances and smiles

and...anyways I bombarded him with cheesy compliments. And when we arrived in front of the dorms, I...I swear I still don't know what the hell was wrong with

me... I kissed him." He finally said, cheeks more red than a tomato.

I dropped my phone and looked at my friend with big and wide eyes. "You did **what**?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, I never expected him to do such a thing, I never ever knew that he can be cheesy and.. _romantic._ Well, they say that you should never

judge a book by its cover but daamn Jinyoung is really cool! I wish I could have his courage.

"I know, I'm still surprised by myself." He said "But, I don't regret it." He smirked. 

**Throwback to last night :**

"I always wanted to tell you this." Jinyoung said to the man walking beside him.

 

"And what it is?" Hoseok asked.

"I like all the members but, you're kind of my special one. There is something about you that makes me automatically happy, I don't know your smile maybe?" 

Hoseok stopped walking and looked at him with soft eyes.

"Also, I started loving dance thanks to you, you're a great dancer." Jinyoung was smiling shyly to his favorite member.

"I'm so glad to hear this. Your words just made me happy." Hoseok said. 

"Can I call you Hoseok? We're the same age after all." Jinyoung asked the dancer in front of him.

"I normally prefer people calling me Hobi but I like the way you say my name. Can you repeat it?" 

"Hoseok." The young student said with a beautiful and soft voice making the idol shiver with different kinds of sensations. 

Jinyoung approached Hoseok, closing the gab between them. "Jung H-o-s-e-o-k" He whispered

before kissing him.

 

 

 

 


	18. My Irresistible Fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos babes <3

"Hoseok, concentrate!" Namjoon woke his friend up from his thoughts. "We don't have time to be day dreaming man, we only have two weeks before starting our world tour." 

"Yeah, yeah." Hoseok was not himself after what happened three days ago with Jinyoung. He never thought that one day, he would be kissed by a man. A handsome one.

"Taehyung and Jungkook, stop playing and come to practice your lines." Namjoon was always stressed during the concert's preparations because as a leader, he had so many 

responsabilities. 

Jin stood behind him and started massaging his friend's shoulder. "Calm down Jooni-ah, everything will be alright, believe in us, okay?" He whispered to him.

Namjoon put his hands on Jin's for a long moment without moving them. "I know hyung, I'm just nervous, you know..." He said after turning to face the oldest member.

Jin smiled to him. "You are a great leader, that's why you're nervous. Don't worry, I'll help you control the kids, I'm the hyung after all." 

"Thank you hyung, now let's go!"

 

"Kookie, help me practice my lines." Taehyung asked Jungkook.

"Okay, with which song should we start?" The youngest asked him after sitting in front of him.

"Let's start with Spring Day, I like it when our voices harmonize. You know that fans think that our voices suit each other a lot?" he told Jungkook with a beautiful smile that

made him blush.

"I know hyung. Let's sing together then." 

They started singing and repeating when there was a mistake. Their voices were indeed amazing together, like they were destined to sing together.

"Why did you stop hyung?" Jungkook asked his hyung with a concerned face.

"It's just that, I-I don't feel like I'm good enough." He answered, sadly.

"Hyung." The youngest put his hand on Taehyung's thigh and squeezed it. "Your voice is unique and amazing. That's one of the things that makes our songs special." His words

made the older smile. "Did you just compliment me Jungkook-ah? It happens so rarely." He smirked.

Jungkook's cheeks were red. "I just wanted you to know the truth hyung, everyone like your deep voice. It's sexy.. I-I mean, fans say that it's sexy." 

Taehyung bit his lower lip which made Jungkook only concentrate on that. 

He continued singing to forget his hyung's sexy habit that always makes him confused.

Taehyung put his head on Jungkook's shoulder while he was singing and whispered "Thank you Kookie." Which made the younger smile awkwardly.

 

"Something happened with Jimin's friend right?" Yoongi asked Hoseok after sitting next to him on the floor. 

"Y-yes, but I prefer not to talk about it." He was still confused about that kiss, he tried to chase this memory from his head but, it was too beautiful to forget. He wanted it to

happen again but didn't want to at the same time, he liked girls so, why is he thinking like that?"

Yoongi smirked after seeing his friend drowning in his thoughts. "I smell something good coming." He said with a low voice. 

"And you with Jimin? I know, it's not just a 'friendship'." 

The older smiled. "He's cute." He took a sip of water "But, I don't know if it's a good idea to deepen the things between us. I'm just his favorite idol, I don't think he likes me

romantically."

 He let out a deep sigh.

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin was lying on his bed, looking at his phone. "Why asking me to give him my number if he isn't planning to call me, pfft" It had been three days since he was waiting for

Yoongi to text or call him, he was always looking at the black screen waiting, he even bring it with him in the toilets so that he won't miss any call. 

He was getting bored, he turned his head and took the mini box of chocolate that a kid offered to him earlier during the morning dance class. He opened it and took a heart

shaped one. "I will never ever get tired of chocolate." He said after eating it deliciously.

His phone started ringing, he jumped on his bed. "Ah, it's just Jinyoung." He said, disappointed.

"Hey Jimin! Wanna hang out before I go to work?" He asked him. 

"Okay, I'm bored anyways. Where should we meet?" He said, after opening his closet to look for some clothes.

"Let's meet at COEX mall. Call me when you arrive." 

"Okay, see ya!" 

Jimin choose a simple white tee, black pants and a black leather jacket, his favorite style. 

He took a quick shower, wore his clothes and styled his hair. 

"Where are you going?" His mum asked him before he opened the house's door. 

"Meeting Jinyoung." 

"Don't come home late." She told him. 

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The BTS's members were going to a shooting for a popular sport's brand. They were all inside a black van, Namjoon and Jin were talking to each other, Taehyung and Hoseok

were playing some kind of dumb game, Jungkook was sleeping and Yoongi was listening to music on his earphones and looking at the streets through the window.

When the car stopped at the red light, he saw someone very familiar walking on the sidewalk. A handsome and short man, with a parted black hair and wearing a leather jacket.

_Jimin_

His heart started beating fastly when he saw his new friend, he was especially so sexy today, he never saw him wearing such clothes before, he looked different and very

attractive. _Damn you,_ _Park Jimin._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jimin had only had a few minutes left before arriving at the shopping center, it had been a long time since he went there with his best friend.

He felt his song vibrating, it was a text from a new number. 

**From : XXX XXX XXX**

_You look incredibly sexy with that leather jacket sunshine._

                                                                       -Swag Suga-

He stopped walking and quickly looked around him, hopefully looking for Yoongi but he wasn't there. He saw a black van moving away and he sighed. He wanted to meet him

again, he couldn't believe that he already missed him so much.

He remembered the text and read it once again and smiled like an idiot. "He said I look sexy!" 

He whispered.

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From : My Irresistible Fanboy**

_Thank you hyung <3 I can become way sexier for you. *wink*_

                                                                                -Sexy Jimin-

Yoongi showed his gummy smile and he put his head against the window.

"Why are you smiling hyung?" Jungkook asked him. 

He smirked. "I just saw a beautiful thing, one of the most beautiful I've ever seen." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite OTP?


	19. Why are you doing this to me?

"Wow, what have you done to Jimin?" Jinyoung said, contemplating his best friend from head to toe.

"Why do you say that Jinyoung-ah?" Jimin asked him awkwardly.

"You're becoming more and more handsome Jimin-ah." His friend said, pointing at his hairstyle and clothes.

Jimin smirked. "Falling for me right?" 

Jinyoung kicked his arm "You're maybe handsome but you still don't have what I like huh." 

"Hoseok has that 'thing' right?" Jimin asked his friend playfully which made him blush so hard.

"You already know everything man...Now, let's go look for some new clothes!"

They were about to start walking when Jimin stopped once again. "Speaking of new clothes." 

He said while rubbing his chin. "We need clothes for our last college party!"

Jinyoung widened his eyes "Shit! I almost forgot this! Let's look for classy suits then!" 

They went into several stores to look for something they liked. They had trouble choosing their outfits. 

They were hungry so, they stopped at a restaurant to have lunch.

"Two spaghetti bolognese please!" Jimin told the waiter after returning the menu.

"Did you know that we have to ask someone to be our partner for the party?" Jinyoung said.

Jimin choked on his water. "W-what?" 

His friend sighed. "Ow yes my friend, all the guys already invited a girl, what should we do Jimin-ah?" 

"We don't really talk to girls at college.." Jimin said after a sigh.

"So...be my partner?" Jinyoung asked him with a smirk. 

"What the hell are you saying? Haha!" Jimin was laughing after what his friend asked him.

"I'm serious, I don't really like being around girls and you're my closest friend so..why not?" 

Jimin rubbed his chin. "It's not really a bad idea yeah..let's be partners then." 

After lunch and several fittings, they finally found the outfit that suited them.

"P-E-R-F-E-C-T." Jinyoung said after looking at him and his friend through the store's mirror.

"I just feel bad for the girls who can't have us ahh.." Jimin smirked which made his friend start laughing.

"If Yoongi and Hoseok hyungs see us in these suits, what will they think? Jimin asked his friend.

Jinyoung bit his lip. "They will _melt for us_ babe." 

They started laughing like crazy together.

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 11pm, Jinyoung was cleaning the tables before closing the coffeeshop. He heard someone enter the door. "Sorry, we're clos..."

He saw Hoseok smiling and waving his hand awkwardly to him. 

"Hoseok! I've never seen you here before." He told him after removing his apron.

The dancer rubbed his neck without knowing what to say. "I-I came with Yoongi hyung before.."

"Oh, I see. I was about to close but I can stay a little bit, what would you like to drink?" Jinyoung asked him before going behind the counter.

"An Americano please." The waiter smiled to him. "Just sit comfortably, I'll bring your drink to your table." 

Hoseok couldn't resist observing the handsome man preparing his coffee. He was wearing a black shirt which was incredibly his white skin and his perfectly

styled black hair. " _Fuck_." He mumbled to himself.

"Here is your Americano!" Jinyoung said after putting the cup on the table. "Can I...sit with you?"

"Sure."

Hoseok couldn't look at him in the eyes because he didn't stop thinking about their kiss and it was even worse now that he was just in front of him. Yoongi told

him that he works with Jimin in this coffeeshop, he wanted to see him so bad so he decided to come this night.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Hoseok?" Jinyoung asked him, waking him up from his thoughts.

"N-no! Not at all.." He said without looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung said with a calm an sweet voice.

Hoseok widened his eyes and finally lifted his head to finally see tha handsome young man looking at him with a concerned face.

"F-for what?" 

"For what I did last time..for kissing you." He sighed "I don't know what was wrong with me, I wasn't thinking straight, just forgive me o-okay?" 

Hoseok couldn't resist the innocent look Jinyoung gave him. "I-it's alright, really." 

"Thank you." Jinyoung whispered. 

 

The waiter finished cleaning everything and closed the coffeeshop, he started walking on the street heading back home when he saw someone leaning against the wall.

"Hoseok? What are you still doing here, I thought you went back to the dorms." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked him with a low voice.

Jinyoung was chocked after his question. "W-what?" He didn't expect him to especially wait for him and walk with him after what he did last time.

"I still don't wanna go back to the dorms and I'm bored so..." 

Jinyoung delicately grabbed his arm "Let's go then" He whispered with a killer smile.

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi's phone started vibrating on his bed, he unlocked it and quickly opened the message when he saw its transmitter.

**From : My Irresistible Fanboy**

_Yoongi hyung! What are you doing?  
_

He was giggling after reading it and turned to look around so that his roommate won't catch him in this state.

He quickly tapped _"I'm sleeping."  
_

**From : My Irresistible Fanboy** _  
_

_Then how are you answering my texts?_

He hesitated for a few moments before answering Jimin's question.

"Because you're a part of my dream." he cringed after sending it "Shit what have I just done?" he said after pressing his head into the cushion. 

His phone vibrated.

**From : My Irresistible Fanboy**

_I can make your dream a reality.  
_

Yoongi was about to fall from his bed after reading Jimin's last message. His words provocated a mixture of feelings and especially causing the heat of a very

particular place. 

"Are you watching porn?" Jin suddenly asked him.

He jumped from the bed and looked at his roommate with disgust "What the fuck hyung?" 

"It's just that...look." Jin told him poiting at his lower body. _He had a boner._

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" He started screaming provocating Jin's loud laughs.

"Why are you doing this to me Jimin?" He mumbled after closing the bathroom's door behind him.

While he had a hard time dealing with his 'technical' problem, Jimin was sleeping comfortably on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Who is your bias?


	20. College Party

**_Jimin's POV_**  

"We're finally graduating!" I screamed after seeing Jinyoung in the corridor. 

"I've never been that excited in my life." He said with a smile.

"We're finally walking out of that **"studying hell"** man!" I sighed.

"I can't believe we've studied during 20 years..we started going to school since we were three..that's crazy!" Jinyoung chuckled.

"Good morning my favorite Double Park students!" Our main teacher came to greet us with a hug, it was so weird because he was always serious.

"We're not students anymore Mr Kim." Jinyoung arrogantly said "We're engineers, please." 

We started laughing together. "Come on young men, the ceremony will start soon."   
  


"Congratulations guys!" Jaebum said with a gorgeous smile. He reminded me of last year when we came to greet him during his graduation ceremony. He was now working in

one of the biggest smartphone companies. 

"Thank you for coming hyung!" I said after hugging him. 

I was happy that at least someone came to see us. My parents didn't come, they told me that I'm not a child anymore, that I don't need my parents to see me graduate. Same for

Jinyoung, his parents are too busy to care about their son.

"Jaebum hyung, are you coming to the college party tonight?" Jinyoung asked him.

"Yes, I'll be coming with Youngjae." He said shyly.

"Oh really? That would be great, your boyfriend is really funny." I told him.

"What time will the party end tonight?" Our hyung asked us.

"I'm not sure, but we won't stay too late, we will just dance like crazy, take some selcas and go back home. Why hyung?" Jinyoung said

"I'd like to treat you all to dinner after the party, can you come?" He asked us.

"Of course!" We both screemed.  
  


                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where are you going? My father asked.

"To Jinyoung's. We should prepare ourselves for tonight's party." I said.

"Don't do anything stupid at that party, let your reputation stay clean." He coldly said.

_Can't they be nice to me even just for one day?_

"Jimi..." I closed the door before my mum could say anything.  
  


"What's wrong ? You look angry. It's a happy day man! My best friend said.

I entered  his room and threw my clothes on his bed. "My parents..you know how annoying they fucking are." 

He sighed. "I know..I know..But don't care about them. Ah! Wait! I have the perfect song for this."

He connected his phone with the audio speakers and looked for the song. 

I smirked after hearing the first lyrics.

                                              _No I don't wanna go too fast~_

_Cuz nothing really lasts ~_

After a few moments, we were standing on his bed singing and jimping like crazy.

_ERA MOREUGETDA! I love y'all! ~_

_ERA MOREUGETDA! I love y'all! ~_

"We are so ready for this fucking party, right Jimin-ah?" Jinyoung screamed.

"Ow yes baby!" 

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Oh my god, who are these guys?" "Sooo sexy!" "Damn, I wanna be their girlfriend!"_

We started hearing the girls whispering the second we entered, they were going crazy because of us, they even forgot their boyfriends's existence.

Well, I can't blame them, I admit that we were looking super hot tonight. 

I was wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath, my best friend helped me style my hair and put a little bit of black eye liner. Jinyoung was wearing a garnet suit with a

black shirt and a necktie that I helped him put earlier. I admit that he looked very handsome, if he wasn't my friend I'm sure that I would definitely fall for him.

Jaebum and Youngjae were looking like a perfect couple, the black and white couple.

Jaebum was wearing an all-black, he looked like a rich and classy demon while Youngjae looked like an angel with an all-white outfit and that beautiful smile of him.

I smirked when I saw that everyone was suddenly interested in us, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to dance.

We left our jackets in our table and went directly to the dancefloor.

The couple were laughing and enjoying their moment, I smiled while seeing them like this, I hoped that one day I would have a boyfriend that will make me smile like this.

 

                                                    _Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank)_

                                                      _Swalla-la-la (drank)_

                                                    _Swalla-la-la (Swalla-la-la)_

Jinyoung started laughing and dancing at the same time, he approached me and whispered "These lyrics are dirtier than my mind!" I chuckled. "There is nothing dirtier than

your mind buddy!" I whispered back to him and we continued dancing.

Even though my friend looks like the perfect innocent guy...he's definitely not!

"Wanna drink?" He asked me. I nodded "But just one glass, we're invited to a dinner don't forget."

While we were drinking on our table, a girl approached us. She looked like she was trying to seduce me with her short black dress.

"Hello guys! I'm Irene!" She said while sitting next to me or rather _sticking_ to me.

"Hey..how can we help you?" Jinyoung asked her with a fake smile.

"Well.." she was trying so bad to make her voice look sexy. "I'm interested in your friend." she said while squeezing my thight. _What the fuck?_

Jinyoung looked at her with disgust and quickly removed her hand away from me. He put his arm around my shoulder and approached his face to her. "Well..too bad for you

miss. Because this man is... _miine_." He whispered. 

Her eyes widened after hearing my friend, she looked at both of us surprisingly then she got up. 

"Oh, um, e-excuse me." and she left.

"Hahahahaha!" We both laughed. "Oh my god she was about to freak out!" Jinyoung said. 

"Damn man, I was about to slap her when she touched me but I'm still a gentleman after all.." I sighed then smirked.

"I mean, I can kind of understand her.." He said while looking straight at my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him. 

He approached his face to mine until I could smell his perfume. "Well, you're kind of irresistible."

 He whispered.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Man, you just had one glass, are you already drunk?" 

He laughed. "I was just joking, don't worry babe!" 

We were interrupted by screams, we quickly turned to see what was wrong. 

_"Oh my god! It's BTS's V!" , "Taehyung oppaa!"_

We both looked at each other. _"What is he doing here?"_


	21. Fancy dinner I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**_Jimin's POV_ **

_What is Kim Taehyung doing here?_

People took out their phones to quickly take pictures, girls didn't stop their desperate screamings, some of them even fainted after seeing him. Well..I can't really blame them,

he was looking hella sexy.

  
He was wearing a black shirt, unbottoned up to his white and milky chest with a dark blue glitter jacket and tight black pants.

  
He was walking between people, making them melt, with his giant bodyguard behind him. I was kinda disappointed to see him alone, I was hoping that the rest of the members

would come with him, hoping that I would see Yoongi once again.

Taehyung headed to a table in the corner of the party room to greet a guy I didn't recognize, maybe he studied in the physics department. He hugged him and gave him a big

flower bouquet to congratulate him.

  
The other guy was quite handsome too, especially his smile.

  
"Do you know that guy?" Jinyoung asked me curiously.  
I shaked my head slowly. "I've never seen him at college before but he looks quite popular."

  
"Yeah, look at him, his outfit seems very expensive man!" Jinyoung said.

He sat next to his friend who poured him a drink and started talking and laughing. _That lucky_ _bastard_.

  
Taehyung turned his head to look at people dancing, his glare stopped at our direction, his eyes widened when he saw me. _Wait, does he_ _remember me? No way_!

  
He stood up and walked towards me, I didn't know what to do at that moment, I just remained planted like a statue between the tables.

  
"Park Jimin-shi?" He asked nicely.

  
This time, I was the one who was shook. "D-do you know me?"

  
He smiled.

  
"Well, I never forget our fanboys since they are rare. Also, Yoongi hyung talked about you a lot lately.. by the way, thank you for helping him last time." He put his hand on my

shoulder and gave me his cute box smile.

  
"It's really nothing.." I scratched my neck awkwardly. "Did you come to see a friend of yours?" I asked him.

  
"Oh, yeah! Can I call you Jimin?" He asked.

  
I nodded. "We're the same age so.."

  
"Well Jimin-ah! Let me introduce him to you, come with me!" He grabbed my hand and headed toward their table.

 

"So, Jimin, this is my friend Park Bogum, we've known each other since high school. Bogum hyung, this is Park Jimin, a friend we've just made _recently."_ He winked at me.

  
Bogum shaked my hand. "Nice to meet you Jimin-shi!" He smiled.

_**3rd pers POV :** _

"Where the fuck did Taehyung hyung go?" Jungkook was annoyed.

  
"Ya! Don't curse you little boy!" Jin screamed from the kitchen.

  
"He said that he's going to Bogum's graduation party." Namjoon answered him.

  
The youngest rolled his eyes. "He's always with this Bogum guy." He mumbled to himself.

  
"What's wrong Jungkook-ah?" Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Oh, n-nothing hyung. I'm just afraid he would be late to our dinner." He said awkwardly.

  
"Or afraid that Bogum will take him from you." Yoongi chuckled. He was sitting on the sofa, playing some games on his phone. Normally, he would be already snoring on his

bed but he had to stay awake because they wanted to go to a restaurant tonight. Min Yoongi can only stay awake for food.

  
Jungkook's cheeks became red. "What the hell hyung? It's not like we're dating or something.." Yoongi didn't respond, he just smirked.

"Jin hyung, just go and get dressed, I'll take care of the dishes." Namjoon said after entering their small kitchen.

  
Jin lifted an eyebrow. "Leaving _**you**_ and the dishes alone here? No freaking way!"

  
"Whyy?" Namjoon whined. "I swear I'm not going to break anything hyung!"

  
The older rolled his eyes and sighed. "Get out of this kitchen or I'm gonna break those legs that can't even dance well!"

  
"It's not like you dance better than me hyung.." Namjoon suddenly regretted what he just said. Without a word, Jin chased the leader from the kitchen by hitting his butt

multiple times with a frying pan which provokated the member's laughs.

"Ya! Taehyung-ah! Where are you?" Hoseok said after answering his dongsaeng's call.

  
"Oh, okay!" "Guys! He told us to meet at the restaurant, he just finished with his friend."

  
"It's about time.." Jungkook mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  


 

 

"Wait for me here guys, I'll pick you up with my car." Jaebum asked from his friends.

  
"How is it going with Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung asked Youngjae who automatically blushed after this question.

  
"It's going well. He takes good care of me, he's a really nice guy."

  
Jimin smiled at his new friend's sweet words about his boyfriend.

 

"Let's go!" Jaebum shouted from his sport car's window.

  
They turned on the radio and coincidentally BTS's song was playing.

  
Jimin looked at Jinyoung and smirked like he was asking him, _are you_ ready?

          _Wonhe Manhi Manhiii_  
 _Manhi Manhii_  
 _Wonhe Manhi Manhiii_  
 _Wonhe ManhiiManhiiManhii_

They were singing so loud and body rolling in the back of the car while Jaebum was judging them from the rear view mirror, he shaked his head slowly "You're such BTS's

trashes.."   
They started laughing together. Well.. he was not wrong at all, those 6 guys ruined their life, but in a very positive way.

 

_**Jimin's POV :** _

"Good afternoon sir, do you have a reservation?"

  
"Yes, under Im Jaebum." Our friend said.

  
I turned to look around us, it was a really fancy restaurant, I've never been to one before, it looked like some kind of art gallery, it made me so impressed.

  
Jaebum was already from a rich family so I'm sure that he's used to these classy atmospheres.

  
"Let me guide you to your table, gentlemen."

  
We entered a large room, occupied by only two big tables, one too far from the other.

  
We put our jackets on the back of the chair and sat while the waiter was putting the menus on the table.

  
The other customers were extremely noisy, I lifted my head to look at them and my jaw was about to drop when I saw _him_ looking at me with wide eyes..him..once again... _Min_

 _Yoongi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met again, coincidentally.   
> Like they are destined to be together 


	22. Fancy Dinner II

**_Yoongi's POV :_ **

The dinner was kind of boring, Namjoon was obviously flirting with Jin, Taehyung was tryingto calm a mad Jungkook down and Hoseok was just concentrated on the food in

front of him. 

I was sleepy, I was waiting for them to finish to go back to the dorms. 

We were alone in the VIP room until a group of four well dressed guys came, the one who catched my attention was a short and black haired man wearing a white suit, his back

was facing me so I couldn't see his face, but it was okay cause I had a really nice view, _that booty_ _tho.._

He seemed familiar, very familiar. When I looked at his friends I spotted someone I already know. 

"Hoseok-ah, is that Jinyoung?" I asked that horse who was eating soundly next to me. He dropped his fork on the floor when he saw him.

"Oh, shit! It's him!" He whispered. "And look who's with him hyung." He smirked.

The booty man sat on a chair that was directly in front of me, my jaw was about to drop when I recognised the guy who occupied my thoughts lately. Damn he was looking so

fucking handsome! His black shirt was so glued to his muscled body that I wanted to tear it, his black parted black hair framed one of the most beautiful faces I have seen in my

life, and when he laughs _ahhh,_ when his eyes close completely and when this pretty sound comes out of his mouth makes me imagine how beautiful it will be if he screams my

name. My thoughts were chased when his gaze finally landed on mine. 

 

_**3rd person POV :** _

"Jinyounh-ah." Jimin whispered to his friend who was sitting next to him.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked, causing his friend to look at him and raise an eyebrow. 

"What the fuck are you saying?" Jinyoung chuckled.

"Look in front of you." He said, poiting with his head at their two biases in the neighboring table.

His best friend widened his eyes and grabbed Jimin's thigh. "Shit is about to come." He whispered.

"What's wrong guys?" Jaebum asked them after finishing his sweet talk with his boyfriend.

"Oh, uhm, nothing!" They said at the same time. 

 

"Jungkook-ah, it's been more than thirty minutes and you still haven't said why you're mad at me." Taehyung told his dongsaeng.

"You don't have to know idiot." The youngest answered coldly.

"I have to kn..wait what? Idiot?!" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget that I'm your hyung." 

"I don't really care.." The younger mumbled, playing with his food on the plate. He has not eaten anything yet. 

The older put his hand on Jungkook's hand making him blush so hard. "Look at me Jungkook-ah." He told him with a deep and low voice. 

"N-no." The younger wouldn't allow him see the redness on his cheeks. 

"Please Kookie, just look at my eyes." He took him by the chin and raised his head to connect their eyes together.

"I don't know why you're mad but still, I want you to eat. Don't starve yourself because of me." 

He told him with a sad smile. 

"It's not because of y.." He couldn't finish his words when Taehyung kissed his hand. "Please?" 

 

"Jin hyung, my ass still hurts after what you did to me earlier." Namjoon complained.

"Serves you well." Jin mumbled after eating a large mouthful of lasagna. 

"I won't be able to sleep tonight because of the pain." The leader pouted. "You should do something for it."

"Why would I do anything?" The older didn't see at how Namjoon was looking at him.

"We have a practice tomorrow, if I mess up the choreography you should take the responsibility." 

"You'll mess it up anyways Joonie.." Jin chuckled.

"Yah! Hyuung!" His pouting made the older laugh louder. "Okay, what do you want me to do for you?" 

"You can at least give me...a massage." He whispered, not daring to look at his hyung.

Jin widened his eyes and hit his arm. "Are you crazy? Why would I touch your...b-butt?" 

Namjoon smirked and approached his lips to Jin's ears "I just offered you one of the most beautiful opportunities." He whispered.

 

Hoseok couldn't take his eyes off Jinyoung, his handsomeness was breathtaking. He felt jealous when he saw him smiling at Jimin with those beautiful eyes, he wanted to be the

one he would smile at.

 

For Yoongi, he wasn't sleepy anymore, the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was Jimin.

"Happy Graduation Day!!" He heard them scream. _So, he just graduated_

 

After drinking a sip of red wine, Jimin looked at the rapper who was smiled at him and he could 

read his lips saying _"Congrats!"_  . His cheeks turned so red because of that single word. 

"What Jimin? Are you already drunk?" Youngjae chuckled making the young man blush even harder than before.

"Uhm n-no. If you'll excuse me, I should g-go to the restroom." He left quickly.

 

He put his two hands around the sink and looked through the mirror.

"Shit! Why am I so red?" He cursed.

He put a little bit of water on his face to calm it down. He sighed. "Why is he making me like this.." He closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Am I making you that nervous?" Said a deep and husky voice making Jimin jump and quickly turn around.

"Y-yoongi hyung.." Jimin glared at the older, he looked like a sexy vampire with his all-black outfit and his pale skin. 

"Do you like what you're seeing?" Yoongi smirked. "You look gorgeous sunshine." He continued.

"Thank you hyung." Jimin smiled. 

The older approached Jimin making him so nervous that he would walk back every time Yoongi made a step until he sticks to the wall.

They were now face to face, devouring their eyes, and each one could listen to the other breath deeply.

"Before I knew you I never believed in destiny." Yoongi said with a low voice, without taking his

 eyes off him. "But now I do..." He stopped and sighed. "I do believe that we were destined to meet each other Park Jimin." 

The younger was speechless, he bit his bottom lip from nervousness.

Yoongi recorded each of his movements with his eyes. "Don't bit your lip in front of me sunshine." 

Jimin looked at him. "W-why?" He asked.

He imprisoned him with his arms against the wall and put his knee between the younger's legs. 

"Because.." He said with a heavy breath, approaching his face to smell the perfume on Jimin's soft skin. "You make me want to k.." He didn't finish his words because he already

crushed his lips on Jimin's, making him moan softly. The younger was surprised by this kiss at the beggining, but he was carried away by the movements of his lips and by the

temperature created by their hot bodies _"You're making me crazy."_  Yoongi whispered between their kisses. 

Jimin stopped and looked at the older. "Hyung." He said softly. 

"Yes, sunshine?" Yoongi was only looking at his swollen pink lips.

 

_"You just stole my first kiss."_


	23. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3

_"You just stole my first kiss."_

Yoongi widened his eyes after what the younger just said.   
"Y-your first?" He asked with a soft voice. Jimin nodded awkwardly.   
"I know..this is so not cool at all.. I'm already 22 and I've nev.."   
Yoongi put his finger on the younger's lips to shut him.   
"Shhh don't say anything stupid sunshine.." he whispered. He caressed Jimin's lower lip slowly and pecked it.   
"I'm really glad to be your first, _really_." He whispered with a soft smile.   
Jimin's heart was about to burst, he couldn't believe that his bias just kissed him. He didn't want to ask him why he did it because he was afraid to ruin their beautiful moment. Nothing could describe his happiness that night, he just finished his studies and his secret crush is just in front of him, their bodies pressed together.

He raised his eyes to look at the older who was already staring at him. "Hyung" he whispered after slowly kissing Yoongi's cheeks.  
"I want you to be my first and my last." He said looking straight at the rapper's cat eyes.

 

"Hey Jimin what took you so l.." Jinyoung stopped after seeing the two men looking passionately at each other. "Did I interrupted something or.."

"No, no!" Jimin quickly shaked his head. Yoongi was sending death glares to Jinyoung.

"Oh, uhm, hyung.. I-I should go, my friends are waiting for me."

Jinyoung put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Let's go Jimin-ah."

_**Yoongi's POV:** _

Why is this bastard looking at me like this? When _**I**_ should be the one who's mad because he just ruined my moment with Jimin. I didn't have enough time to look at his beautiful eyes after what he told me.  
It's been only 10 minutes but I felt like it was an eternity, I'm still wondering why he makes me feel like this, why _him_?

 _"Let's go Jimin-ah."_  
Wait, did he just..? Did he just put his arm on Jimin's shoulder? He just touched _my_ Jimin? I swear this guy!

I went back to our table, they were still eating and talking loudly as usual. I rolled my eyes and sit next to Hoseok.

"Yah! Go get your man or do something about it.." I told him.  
He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"   
"Nothing." I answered coldly, without taking my eyes of the scene in front of me.   
That fucking bastard was playing with Jimin's cheeks and smiling at him. _How dare you?_

"Do you like him?" The horse asked me.   
What should I tell him? I don't even know the answer to this question. I met him just a few times and 'coincidentally' and he's already a part of my life but, I'm not sure about what I feel for him.

"No idea Hobi..No fucking idea." I simply said.

I lifted my head to catch him looking at me with a smile I can't describe because I've never seen something as beautiful before. I wish I could take a picture of him and keep it so that I can look at him whenever I miss him but it will be weird if I do it right?

But I honestly think that I won't really need a picture because I know that my mind won't be able to forget his image, especially from tonight because he's looking so fucking good. I've met a lot of handsome idols before but Jimin is special, I can't find his beauty anywhere.

 

_** 3rd pers POV : ** _

"Guys you know, I didn't invite you just because of your graduation." Jaebum suddenly said.

Jimin and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "So..for what else?"

"He has a surprise for you." Youngjae smiled making the two friends even more confused.

Jaebum waited for a few moments before telling them. "Well, you already know that I'm close with the CEO of the company..I talked to him about you two, I told him that you were creative and great hardworkers so, he asked me to give you his number so that he can have a kind of meeting with both of you." He looked at their shocked faces. "You're nearly accepted in the company, you just need to do some things and that's all." He continued.

The boys's jaws were about to drop. "HYUNG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Both of them screamed at the same time making the table in front of them turn to look at them.

Jaebum burst out laughing. "God! You should look at your faces right now haha!"

He took out two business cards and put them in front of his friends. "Yes, I'm serious. Here is his number, you should contact him very soon." He winked.

"So, you wanna say that we will soon be working at Kimsung Electronics?" Jimin's eyes were still wide from the shock.

The older nodded.

"OMG! HYUNG THANK YOUU!" Screamed Jimin before getting up and hugging Jaebum.

 

After a long moment of talking, Jimin felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. A message.

**From : Swag Suga**

_"What were you so excited about earlier?"_

He giggled because of the fact that Yoongi was watching him during this whole time.

"Why are you smiling like this?" Jinyoung asked him, trying to look at his phone.

"N-nothing.."

 

**From : My Irresistible Fanboy**

_"I got accepted in Kimsung Electronics!"_

Yoongi seemed surprise by what the younger said, he knew how powerful that company was, he was proud of Jimin.

"Congratulations sunshine. I'm very proud." He sent.

He lifted his head, Jimin was already smiling at him and could read a sweet _"Thank You"_ in his lips.

 

 

 

When he got back home, his parents were already sleeping, he took a quick shower and jumped in his bed, he was feeling so tired but extremely happy, a lot of things

happened today. He graduated, he went to a party, was invited to dinner, he got accepted in a popular company and...was kissed by his bias.

He sighed and looked at the white ceiling. _"I wish I could kiss him once again.."_ He whispered.

It was already 2am, he had to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the dorms, Yoongi looked at Jin who was already sleeping in the bed beside him, unlike him who didn't stop thinking about that short but unforgettable moment with Jimin.

 _"I wish I could kiss him once again."_ He thought.

His phone vibrated.

**From : My Irresistible Fanboy**

_Good night hyung! Have a nice dream ( about me :$ )_

He felt like his heart was about to burst and his hard member about to explose under his boxer. The rapper was internally screaming and started rolling in his bed like an excited dog.

"What's wrong Yoongi-ah, you're so noisy?" Jin suddenly asked with a sleepy voice making Yoongi immediately stop any crazy action he was doing. "Nothing, just sleep hyung."

He layed back on his bed.

**To : My Irresistible Fanboy**

_You are my dream. Good night sunshine._


	24. Had to see you I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos ❤  
> This chapter is divided in 2 parts because it's so long ..

Jimin woke up with his phone vibrating under his light blue pillow.  
"Hello?" He answered with a sleepy voice without looking at the screen.  
"You just woke up?" Jinyoung chuckled.  
"Yeah..why are you calling?" He asked.  
"Let's meet in Starbucks at 6pm, I wanna give you something." His friend said with a happy voice.  
"What is it?" Jimin asked curiously.  
He could hear Jinyoung chuckling. "Little curious, it's a surprise! You'll know it if you come, okay? See ya!" He hung up.

"What is he talking about?" Jimin mumbled while scratching the back of his neck.  
He looked at the time, it was already 12am, he was wondering why his nagging mum didn't woke him up today.  
"What a miracle." He said, lifting his eyebrow.

He was free from any work or project, so he decided to relax before meeting his friend.  
While the tub filled with water, he put on some music and started his own striptease show.  
He stood in front of the mirror, he gently removed his white t-shirt and smirked when he saw that his abs were still glowing as ever, he thought about how Yoongi's reaction will be if he sees them. Maybe he will think they're so perfect that he'd want to wash his clothes on them..who knows.  
He laughed at his funny imagination, then slowly put away his baggy pants, he was left only with his dark blue boxer which traced his bottom perfectly.  
*Sexy Back playing*  
He passed his hands on his black hair, bit his bottom lip and started dancing sexily, moving his thighs in a very sensual way. 

It was time for him to remove his boxer too, he put it off slowly like he wanted to tease someone, showing his hard member that adds more masculine charm to his already perfect body.

He walked to the bathroom and entered in the tub.  
He put on some piano covers this time and closed his eyes. The first thing he saw was Yoongi blocking him against the wall and kissing him gently. It was like a dream for him, he always wished to be kissed by his bias and it finally happened.  
He thought about the older's small and pink lips that made him travel to the Wonderland in just a fraction of a second. Those white and veiny hands that pinned his arms against the wall and that feeling, that crazy feeling when their hard members touched each others during the kiss. 

 

"Make sure you don't forget anything guys!" Namjoon screamed from the bathroom  
The members were heading to Japan for a fan meeting, they were going to stay during three days there.  
"Joonie-ah! Just make sure you don't forget yourself this time." Jin said from the kitchen, causing the other boys laugh.  
"Yah! Who do you think I am?" The leader whined.  
"Someone who loses his passports everytime we go abroad." The older chuckled.  
"HYUUUNG!!" 

"Kookie!" Taehyung entered the maknae's room and back hugged him. "When we arrive there, I'll ask the manager to put us in the same room." He whispered, making the younger shiver.  
Jungkook tried not to melt at his hyung's deep voice and removed the arms around him to face him.  
"Why do you want us to be together?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Taehyung smiled. "I'm tired of being with all the members, I want to stay with you..alone." he licked his bottom lip.  
"Why is he licking his lip in front of me?!" Thought Jungkook. That tongue is his weakness.  
The older took Jungkook's hands and approached his face to his until they could hear each other's breaths. The younger blushed so hard at that sudden contact, he gets nervous everytime Taehyung touches him. 

He started liking him since the day he became a trainee, he enjoys his company, his box smile brighten up his days and his deep voice makes him fall deeper and deeper. He loves how the older always takes care of him, how he always understands him and makes him happy even during the saddest times.  
"H-hyung, what are you doing?" He shakily asked making the older show a slight smile.  
He jumped when Taehyung kissed his nose and when he was just a centimeters close to his lips.

"Guys! Let's g.." Hoseok stopped after seeing the scene in front of him.  
Taehyung rolled his eyes and detached himself from the younger.  
"What do we have heere?!" Hoseok was enjoying the situation.  
"Nothing let's go." Taehyung said before leaving the room. 

Yoongi slept during their road to the airport, he couldn't sleep the night before because he didn't stop thinking about Jimin. He wanted to see him again but he will have to wait until they finish with these fanmeetings.  
When they arrived at the airport he decided to text him

To : My Irresistible Fanboy  
We're going to Japan..I'm gonna miss you sunshine. 

He cringed after sending it but he didn't care because he wanted to show this side of him only to that mochi boy.  
After a few minutes he received a message.

From : My Irresistible Fanboy  
Have a safe flight hyung! Gonna miss u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As excited as them


	25. Had to see you II

 

After finishing his long relaxation session, he went to the kitchen to prepare something for lunch.  
He found a paper on the desk.

"Jimin-ah, you father and I are going to Paris. We'll be going back next week. Don't cause any troubles."

"So, they travelled without me.." he sighed. "But who caaaares, I have all the house for me yess!" He was everything but disappointed at that moment.   
He started preparing some pasta while jamming to GOT7's If You Do, an old song but an unforgettable one.

After entering the coffeeshop, he saw his friend waving at him from a table.  
"You just saw me yesterday, do you already miss me?" Jimin jocked after sitting in front of Jinyoung.  
"I always miss you babe." Jinyoung whispered in a very playful way.   
Jimin chuckled. "I know, I'm so 'missable'." He winked. "So, you said you had something to give me?" He asked.  
His friend nodded. "We graduated and got accepted in a famous company so I thought that we deserve the best gifts." He said while taking something from his pocket.  
Jimin's eyes widened after seeing the treasure in front of him.  
"TICKETS FOR THE WINGS TOUR CONCERT!!" he screamed making people look at him.   
"Park Jinyoung. You're the best friend anyone can have." He smiled and hugged his friend.  
"I know..I know.." Jinyoung smirked.  
"I managed to get them before it get sold out." He smiled. "The concert is in two weeks so prepare your heart for it."

  
The fanmeetings went too well, the boys were tired after finishing their second journey in Osaka. They just finished their dinner in the hotel restaurant and went back to their rooms. Namjoon and Jin were sharing a room, same for Taehyung and Jungkook, they managed to convince their manager to sleep in Hoseok's room. Yoongi was alone and that's exactly what he wanted, it was still 6pm so he could text Jimin peacefully without any interruption. The boy texted him how he passed his days, about him being alone at home and also about his concert ticket. They texted about everything and that was enough to make the rapper feel less stressed.  
After putting on comfortable clothes, he layed in bed and decided to call the younger that answered after a few seconds.

"Oh! Hyung! How was your day?!" Yoongi smiled after hearing Jimin's cheerful voice.  
"Tiring but great thanks to our ARMYs" the older said.  
Jimin sighed. "I wish I was with them.."   
Yoongi chuckled. "Anyways, what are you doing?"  
"I just finished watching a drama and now I'm waiting for the bathtub to get filled with water, I wanna relax a little bit." Jimin said.   
"Wish I could relax with you sunshine." The rapper said with his deep and sexy voice making the younger shiver at his words.   
"Hum, w-when are you coming back hyung?" Jimin tried to change the subject.   
"Tomorrow afternoon." He answered.   
"Okay hyung! I have to go now! I'll text you later!" Jimin said when he entered the bathroom.

He forgot to hang up the phone and put it next to the bathtub.  
He thought about the older's sexy voice, he smiled and licked his lip while putting his hand on his dick and started massaging it up and down to help him calm his sudden excitement. He imagined Yoongi doing it for him with those hands, those hands that can make you live between a thousand of fantasies.   
He let out a lound moan as he speeded his movements that became more pleasing and more sensual.   
He bit his lip when he felt that he was close. After a few moments he let out everything in the water, he put his head back and let out a deep sigh. How can just thinking about him make him breathless?

He turned to take his phone, he wanted to put some music but he frozed when he saw that the call was still ongoing. His heart was about to burst, did he hear me?   
His cheeks were so hot, he felt so ashamed, what if Yoongi was disgusted by him?

Yoongi's POV :

After our call, I got up to wash my teeth and drink some water.   
When I went back to bed, I took my phone to watch some videos but I was surprised when I saw that Jimin didn't end the call.

"Jimin are y..."   
"Ahhhh!!" I froze, my hand froze, no my heart.. hell no..my whole body froze. Is he moaning?!   
I'm already aware that his voice is beautiful but daamn it's so sensual and so fucking sexy now!   
"Aaahhh!!!" Daamn Jimin stop!   
I can't resist it, this is too hot. I felt something tickling me on my pants, it feels like he's as seduced by Jimin's voice as me.  
I connected the headphones to hear his angelic voice better, closed my eyes and put my hand under the boxer.   
I can't describe this feeling, my body started shivering everytime his moans get louder, I couldn't breath normally anymore, this was too much to handle. He's provocating this in me even when he's not with me.   
"Aaahh!" He just moaned again.

No, I can't anymore.

  
Jimin's POV :

It was already 11 pm, I just finished dinner and went back to my room. I remembered him everytime I saw my phone. What should I tell him? This is so fucking embarassing!

I layed on my bed and started singing anything that came into my mind to forget him until I heard the door's bell. Who can it be? Jinyoung? But look at the time!

I quickly put on my pants and went down to open the door.  
My eyes widened when I saw him standing in front of my house with a black suitcase.   
"Y-yoongi hyung?! What are you doing here, I thought you were going back tomorrow?" I asked, shocked by his presence.  
He didn't say a word, he just stood there, speechless, staring at me from head to toe.

"Jimin-ah" he said with a hoarse voice. "I had to see you." 


	26. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATS FOR THE #BBMAs TOP SOCIAL ARTIST AWARD!! <3  
> I'M SO HAPPYYYY!!!!

**_YOONGI'S POV:_** (Flashback)

  
 _No, I can't anymore._  
I really fucking can't.  
I got up from bed, I put on my shirt an pants and when to our manager's room.

"Yoongi-ah, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to sleep?" He said, lifting an eyebrow.   
"Look hyung...I have to go to Seoul..like..right _now_." I told him awkwardly. Yes, I'm sure he must think I'm crazy but who cares, I need to go.  
Hoseok went out of the toilets. "The hell hyung? Why do you have to go?"   
I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well..my friend is in the hospital and I should see him.." I lied.   
"You can see him tomorrow you know.." Our fucking smart manager said.   
_What should I say?_   
"Uhm h-he doesn't have a family so..I should be there." I lied again.  
Hoseok looked at me suspiciously. "Hyung..we are your only friends, who's this guy?"  _Can I kill him?_  
"You're not my only friends..and anyways I should go now." I looked at the manager with an innocent face. "You don't have to send someone with me, I can manage everything by myself."   
I looked at both of them who seemed quite confused and tried to show them a smile. "Well, see ya tomorrow!" I said before leaving their room.

I quickly packed my luggage and took a taxi to go to the airport.   
"A tiquet for Seoul, please."   
I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm sacrificing a long night of sleep for that pretty bastard. How dare he turn me up like this? Because of him I had to wear a long sweater to hide my boner. 

 

Thanks god I remembered his address, I was maybe drunk but I still have a good memory. 

I hesitated to ring at the door in the beginning, I stood for like 10 minutes fighting with myself over it. 

 _*Ring*_    Shit, I did it!

My heart started beating for fast when I heard footsteps approaching. What would he say if he sees me? He will probably think that I'm crazy. 

He slowly opened the door. His eyes widened because it's 11pm and I'm standing in front of his door. My eyes widened because he looked so damn gorgeous with his messy hair, his sleepy face and he was.... _shirtless_. 

How come I've never seen this gorgeous chocolate bar before? 

  "Y-yoongi hyung?! What are you doing here, I thought you were going back tomorrow?" 

Okay, now what should I tell him? Just what?!

I stared at him once again, I can't believe my eyes can stand such a beauty. 

 "Jimin-ah" I finally said. _"I had to see you."_

 

**_3rd pers POV:_ **

They kept staring at each other for a long moment, ignoring what to say and what to do. 

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you won't stand there for the whole time right? Come hyung!" He said with an awkward smile. 

Yoongi sat on the sofa and kept staring at the floor, he was feeling very embarassed to crash in Jimin's house when he was supposed to be in Japan. 

"So, uhm, you said that you had to...see me?" Jimin asked after sitting right next to the older. 

Yoongi slowly nodded his head. "Honestly...I missed you Jimin." he said, still looking at the floow, without moving. 

Jimin's heart was about to burst, he turned to look at his shy hyung. "R-really hyung?" he asked. 

The older finally turned his head to face the younger, he couldn't say a word, he just kept staring at his beautiful eyes. He left a deep sigh. "Yes." He whispered with a soft smile. 

Jimin smiled back to him. "I missed you too hyung." He whispered. 

Yoongi was overflowing with happiness but he did his best not to show it too much. He got closer to Jimin until their legs touched each other, he hesitated for a second then he put his big and veiny hand on Jimin's small and chubby one. 

"Your hand is so soft sunshine." He whispered in the younger's ears making him shiver. He sniffed the skin between his ear and neck and closed his eyes to savor his strawberry gel smell. 

"You smell so good..do you think I can resist you?" He whispered to him, gently biting his earlobe.

Jimin was shook. He couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't move, he felt butterflies twerking in his stomach and a tent forming in its pants. He slowly turned to see Yoongi and bit his lips when he saw the excited look on his face. "I know that you won't be able to." He smirked making the older chuckle. 

"First of all, you didn't bother putting on a shirt..." The older said.

Jimin got up and stood in front of the rapper so that he could have a VIP view in front of him.

"You like what you're seeing so, why would it be a problem?" Jimin was definitely playing around the danger.

"Give me your hand sunshine." Yoongi said calmly. Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"Just give it to me." 

 

 

He gave him his hand, ignoring what would happen next. He shoved him on the cushion and put himself on top of him, blocking his arms with his hands and legs with his. He chose not to say a word and crush his lips against his, tasting the sweet flavor of his beautiful plump lips, a flavor that he missed after their first kiss. Their kiss became more and more intense, Jimin left out a slight moan that drove the older crazy. 

He stopped their kiss to move into his neck, he couldn't resist that smell anymore, he wanted to taste it, to feel it with his lips. He didn't leave a single zone on his neck without kissing and licking it soflty and gently, making the younger whisper "Hyung, this feels so good." 

After finishing with the neck, he went down to his abs, he took a moment to admire the beauty of this body beneath him. He started caressing it softly with his index finger, doing circle movements that made Jimin bit his lips harder. "Hyung...please" 

He had to take off his hands that wer blocking the younger's arms to to untie the laces of his pants. Jimin took the opportunity to stroke the older's dark hair. 

After taking off the pants, he smirked seeing what he provoked in him. "Want me so bad sunshine?" He whispered. 

Jimin noded his head while biting his lower lip. Yoongi smiled and pecked his lips. "Let me taste you then." 


	27. Our first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3

**[FIRST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px711BJOfwY) (Don't click on this link until I tell you to!!)**

***WARNING* SMUT IN YOUR SERVICE!!**

 

_**3rd pers POV:** _

_"Let me taste you then."_

Yoongi's words caused shivers all along the younger's body, and his touches have transferred him to another world, the world of pure _pleasure_.

The older gently removed Jimin's boxer, discovering a hard dick already waiting for the action. 

Yoongi smirked. "He already likes me." 

Jimin smiled shyly. "He liked you for a very long time." He whispered. 

"Let me show him how much he will like me even more." Yoongi smiled, before licking the tip of the hard member. Jimin laid his haid on the pillow behind him and bit his lips. 

The older licked all the member, gently so that the younger can feel his warm breath spreading on it. "Hyung, please.." he whined. "D-don't tease me..." 

Yoongi smiled and this time he shoved all the member in his mouth, sucking it up and down, provocating Jimin's high pitched moans.

"Hyuung ahh.." 

The older stopped, he lifted his head and looked at how sexy Jimin was, with his damn hot abs and his messy hair. "I came from Japan just to hear this voice of yours." He whispered. 

Jimin opened one eye. "Huh?" He seemed confused.

Yoongi smirked. "Nothing." He said before attacking his dick but a little rough this time, he licked it more intensely. "Hyung, I-I think I'm gonna...ahh"

His moans excited Yoongi more, he accelerated his movements with his tongue so that he can hear his voice once again. The younger put his hand on Yoongi's hair, he was gasping and was a moaning mess. "H-hyunng..." 

"Just let it out sunshine." Yoongi said.

Jimin couldn't wait longer, he came on Yoongi's mouth, letting him savor his warm cum. 

"You taste so good sunshine." Yoongi said, wipping the liquid that was still on his lips. 

"It felt so...great!" Jimin said, still breathless. 

Yoongi chuckled. "No one ever did this for you?" He asked him.

Jimin shook his head. "Never." 

"Then, I'll do it for you very often..if you allow me to sunshine." Yoongi whispered after kissing Jimin's forehead. 

"Hyung." Jimin returned to his sitting position, Yoongi next to him. "Hmm?" 

"Have you ever s-slept with someone before?" He asked awkwardly. 

The older let a soft smile. "No. You sunshine?" 

"No.." Jimin answered. "Hyung.." He whispered, before letting a soft kiss on Yoongi's neck.       

  _"C-can I be your first?"_   

Yoongi's heart was about to burst when he heard Jimin's words, he said it with a soft voice and innocently, making the older wanting to do everything with him. 

He turned to face Jimin, he was looking at him intensely with his small eyes. He took his hand and left a soft kiss on it. "I don't think I deserve to be your first sunshine." the older whispered.

Jimin looked at him confusingly. "Why?"

"You're too good for me Jimin-ah." He sighed. "You are kind, cute and very beautiful...but I'm nothing comparing to you." 

The younger looked angry now. "How can you say that hyung? You're an amazing man. I liked you since you debuted, you always caught my attention. I fell for your music first but when I got to know you more, I fell for _you_." He said.

Yoongi immediately kissed Jimin, his words touched him a lot, he was glas that he liked him for his personality more than anything. "Am I really allowed to such a special thing?" He asked after leaving a gentle kiss on the younger's nose.

"Yes." Jimin answered with a smile. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he was, the guy who occupied his thoughts lately offered him what he had most precious. _His virginity._

When he met him for the first time, he just thought that he was cute but when they kept meeting each other by coincidence and by watching him at work and with his friends, something changed in his vision. He was not only a cute guy but also a cute guy he needed in his life.

"I wish I could take you somewhere better for this special occasion but it seems like we can't..." Yoongi started but Jimin cut him off by putting his finger on his lips. "I don't care about the place as long as I'm with you hyung." He whispered.

Yoongi was so done with Jimin's soft voice."I can't anymore Jimin-ah..let's go to your room." 

Jimin climbed the stairs and Yoongi behind him. The older blushed when he caught himself staring at Jimin's butt. "Nice booty." he mumbled.

In the first floor, Yoongi smiled when he remembered that time when Jimin brought him to his house. 

"Hyung?" Jimin was looking at him shyly.

Yoongi hardly swallowed his saliva. Jimin was breathtaking, his naked body was even more sexy, his messy black hair was like the cherry on top. He was perfect. He couldn't resist him anymore.

They looked at each other like tigers ready to attack their prey, Yoongi approached him slowly and crashed his lips on the younger's. The two stumbled messily into Jimin's large sized bed, immediately kissing each other deeply and passionately. 

"You're so gorgeous." Yoongi whispered between their kisses. He climbed on top of Jimin, admiring his body and kissing him everywhere, leaving red marks on his neck and his collarbone, his strawberry smell was exciting him more, making it impossible to leave his body alone.

Jimin could feel the older's soft hair tickling his skin, he helped him quickly take off his black t-shirt and put his hand on his bare chest, he always wanted to touch Yoongi's pale and soft skin, it was even better than his imagination. "You're beautiful hyung." He whispered, drawing circles on the older's body, making him shiver with pleasure. 

Yoongi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Help me take off these pants sunshine." 

After taking off everything, they attacked their lips once again, this time their kisses were more intense and more wet.

Yoongi slipped his fingers between Jimin's legs. "Are you ready?" 

The younger nodded nervously. "Be gentle, please." He whispered. 

The older kissed his nose. "Don't you have any lube or.." 

"The drawer." Jimin quickly answered, pointing at the furniture next to his bed.

Yoongi wet his fingers with lube and gently pushed the first one into the younger's warm hole,

 making him scream loudly at this first contact. 

"Did it hurt sunshine?" He asked him. 

Jimin shook his head. "Just continue hyung." He said, hardly breathing.

_**(NOW PLAY THE VIDEO, WITH EARPHONES, I REPEAT EARPHONES!!)** _

The older put a second finger, provocating Jimin's moans, that he liked too much. 

"H-hyung.." Tears were falling from Jimin's eyes, it hurt him in the beginning but it felt so great after, he wanted more. "J-just put it on me." 

"Ow, shit!" Jimin's words drove the older crazy. He put the lube on his hard dick this time and slowly pushed it on him. "Damn, you're so tight sunshine!" He would be lying if he thought that he was not feeling great at that moment, it felt like paradise.

"Oh, hyung you're so big." Jimin whimpered when Yoongi started accelerating his movements, he put his arms around the older's waist, inviting him to push harder. 

Jimin was literally a moaning mess, he was dying with pleasure, he wanted this movement to last forever, it was too intense and too beautiful to be real, especially because he was doing it with _him_ , Min Yoongi. 

"Shit, I-I'm coming." Yoongi growned, wetting Jimin's plump lips once again. 

He thrusted a few more times until he came inside of Jimin, the warm liquid spreading on his thighs. 

"How do you feel sunshine?" Yoongi whispered after leaving a small kiss on the younger's neck. 

"Very...good." Jimin smiled and left a quick peck on Yoongi's lips. "P-E-R-F-E-C-T." He said, still out of breath. 

Yoongi laughed. "I'm glad you liked it." He turned to look at the clock, it was already 1am, they needed to sleep.

"We should sleep, it's too late." He said.

"Let me change the sheets first." Jimin said, before getting up. "Ow, shit my ass huurts!!" He whined, making the older burst out laughter. "Hahaha!!" 

Jimin stopped to look at his hyung and smiled. "It's so nice to see you laugh like this hyung."

"It's all thanks to you sunshine." He said, before helping the younger change their dirty sheets. 

They laid next to each on bed, still thinking about their beautiful moment. "Should I turn off the lights?" Yoongi asked with a deep voice. Jimin nodded.

Jimin hugged Yoongi from behind and kissed his shoulder. "Good night Yoongi hyung." 

"Good night sunshine." Yoongi whispered before kissing the younger's hand. 

They had the most peaceful night.

### Notes:

> Ahhhh I'm screaming this is so cuuute! 


	28. Our second morning

**_Jimin's POV:_**  
The rays of the sun awakened me, I felt a little pain in my lower body, but I was feeling quite good.   
I felt a body against me, I opened my eyes to find one of the most beautiful men laying beside me. My face was only a few inches from his, a pale skined angel was sleeping in the same bed as me, can I be luckier?  
I smiled, thinking about last night, it was amazing, really wonderful.   
I don't regret having remained a virgin for all these years because on the day I lost my virginity, I gave it to someone who deserves it, someone I always dreamed of being with, someone I would not be afraid of, someone I can trust.

I have seen Yoongi sleeping before, by watching some BANGTAN BOMBS but it's way too different from reality, his beauty was breathtaking. I wish I could always wake up to see him next to me.   
I couldn't resist it so I started caressing his head slowly so that I won't wake him up. His white skin was very soft like a baby's, I can never get tired of touching it.   
"Good morning sunshine."   
I jumped after hearing his hoarse voice, I wasn't expecting him to be awake.  
"G-Good morning hyung." I said with a shaky voice. What the hell is wrong with me?   
He finally opened his eyes and gave me his irresistible gummy smile. "How do you feel?" He asked after kissing my forehead.   
"A little bit sore but I'm alright. What about you hyung?" I asked him after taking his hand and kissing it.   
"Incredibly good." He said.   
He put me in his arms and gently kissed my hair. "You should know that it's been a long time  since I woke up with a smile Jimin-ah." He left a deep sigh. "You are changing my life little by little."   
His words made my heart beat so fast. "I hope...positively?" I whispered in his ear.   
He placed my face in front of his and bit his lower lip. "Ow yeah, positively." He answered after attacking my lips.   
We already kissed a lot of times but it always feels like the first.  
"Hyung...morning breath." I tried to stop him.  
He groaned. "I don't care about it, I just want my lips on yours."   
He kissed me harder than before, introducing his tongue into my wet cave. I put my arms behind his neck, allowing him to kiss me deeper and deeper again.  
This little moment was like a dream for me, a dream I never want it to end, a dream I never want to forget.

"Go take a shower hyung, I'll go prepare our breakfast." I told him after wipping my wet lips.   
He slowly nodded with a smile.   
"You can take something to wear for the closet." I said before putting on a boxer and heading to the kitchen.  
"Nice ass!" I heard him scream.   
I started laughing awkwardly. "Yah! Hajima!" I yelled.

_**Yoongi's POV:** _

I went out of the shower and I opened his closet to find something to put on. I was not as surprised when I saw that everything was well arranged. I smiled thinking that this guy is my perfect opposite.  
I took a pair of black pants and a grey t-shirt and I started looking around me.   
I envied him for having such a big room with himself, at least he doesn't have to sleep with a tall pink panther under the same roof.

I went to his dresser to find several pictures of BTS posed in frames, as well as our last albums. I frowned because I didn't want him to see the other member's pictures before sleeping so I put them in the drawer underneath and left only mine.  
"Perfect." I smirked.

"Hyung! Breakfast is ready!" I heard him scream with his high -piched from downstairs.  
"Aish..his voice is so cute." I mumbled to myself.

I quickly dried my wet hair with a towel and headed to the kitchen.   
I widened my eyes when I saw how sexy he was looking, should I describe it to you?   
He was cooking omelettes, wearing only a blue boxer that traced his curves perfectly and a black apron on.  
Is he trying to fucking kill me? I think yes, because I felt something wake up in my pants.   
I still can't believe that the night before, this beautiful man offered me the best gift I can ever receive in my life. I'm still wondering if I do really deserve it.   
I walked slowly toward him and put my arms around his waist. "You look so fucking hot baby boy." I whispered after beating his neck.

 _ **3rd person POV:**_   
"Coffee or juice?" Jimin asked the older after setting the table.   
"Black coffee please." Yoongi said.   
His phone vibrated and he rolled his eyes when he saw his manager's name.   
"Hello?" He lazily answered.   
_"Yoongi-ah, where are you? We just landed."_   
"I'm at my friend's house, why?"   
_"Why? Did you forget that you have practices for your first concert?"_  
"Ah shit. Yeah I remember, will you pick me up?"   
_"Yeah, send me the address."_  
"Okay, bye."

"Sejin hyung?" Jimin asked him curiously.  
"Yeah, he will pick me up later." The older answered after taking a sip of coffee.  
"You must be tired with all your non-stop schedules." Jimin gave him a sad smile.  
"Very tired, but that's how our life is and I'm happy that I'm living my dream." The older said.   
"You're lucky." The younger mumbled.  
Yoongi stopped eating and looked at Jimin curiously.  
"Why do you say that?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Jimin left a heavy sigh. "I didn't have the chance to realise my dream." He said, sadly.  
Yoongi slowly put his hand on the younger's.  
"What is your dream sunshine?"

There was a long silence for a moment.  
"I always wanted to be a dancer. I love dancing so much." He started. "But my parents wanted me so badly to become an engineer. They never asked me what I wanted to do..." he sighed. "I'm a part-time dance instructor in a small academy and I never told my parents about it, they will kick me out if they knew." He finished.

Yoongi caressed his hand and kissed it. "What's wrong with being a dancer?" "I can imagine how people will go crazy about you." He smiled to him.

His phone ringed again.  
"Shit, I should go." He said, before standing up.   
"I'm happy that you came hyung." Jimin smiled.   
"I'm happy that you are happy sunshine." He pecked his lips.   
The older took his suitcase and opened the door.   
"I'll miss you Jimin."   
"I'll miss you more hyung." The younger before kissing his cheek.   
  


"Who's this friend?" Sejin asked Yoongi.  
"A _very_ special friend." The younger smiled, looking at Seoul's streets from the window.


	29. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos ♡  
> Think about reading my other stories too, you won't regret it ;)

"Mr.Im talked a lot about you, you should be really special to him." The CEO smiled.  
"He's our friend." Jinyoung said.  
"I see. So, both of you just graduated from Seoul University, which is already a good point." The CEO started. "I saw your project and I was very impressed by your idea and your imagination, I was able to conclude that you are a good team.  
Jimin and Jinyoung looked at each other with a proud smile.  
"So, I thought that you will feel at home in the design department." The CEO continued, leaving two shocked friends.  
"Y-You mean..." Jimin said.  
"Exactly Mr.Park! Welcome to Kimsung Electronics!"   
"OH SHIT!!" Jinyoung screamed and covered his mouth when he realized what he said. "I-I mean, uhm, thank you for accepting us Kimsung-shi."   
The two friends bowed to their new CEO.   
"You will start in July, which means in a month."

"YESS! YESS! HOLY SHIT JIMIN!!" Jinyoung started jumping like crazy the moment they got out of the company. He hugged his friend tightly and kissed his cheek.  
The younger widened his eyes. "Hyung, I know that you're happy but can you stop touching me?"   
The older smirked. "Why? Are you afraid of not resisting me?"   
"Yah! Keep your flirting for Hoseok hyung." The younger rolled his eyes.  
"I wonder if he came back from Japan, I wanna see him." Jinyoung said.  
"Yes, they did, three days ago." Jimin said.  
His friend furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know it?"   
The younger scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm..I...I just saw their airport pictures on Twitter...yeah..." He said, nervously.  
Jinyoung walked closer to his friend and approached his face to his. "Are you sure Jimin-ah?"  
"Y-yeah hyung stop...you're too close." Jimin put his hands on his friend's chest to push him back.

"What about our part-time job?" Jimin asked.  
"Our contract ends this week, let's just keep working." Jinyoung answered.

"Hyung, after shower come to my room." Jungkook said.  
"Ooooohh!!" The members teased thr younger.  
"Why?" Taehyung asked him.  
"I wanna play with you." The younger said.  
"Depends on which game you wanna play." Taehyung smirked, making the younger blush.  
"You know hyung...Overwatch."   
"Umm..." the older rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, I'll shower quickly and come."

"Jin hyung, what are you doing?" Namjoon asked the older who was laying on the couch.  
"Playing with my DS as you can see." Jin said without taking his eyes off the console."   
"Playing Mario?" Namjoon asked.  
The older simply nodded.   
"Can you leave me a little bit of space, I wanna sit."  
"You can go to your room, why do you wanna sit here?" The older asked.  
"I'm bored. I wanna stay with you." Namjoon was pouting.  
"Yah! Stop pouting!" Jin yelled.  
"Why not?"  
"You're disconcerting me, I will lose." The older said.   
Namjoon smirked. "Let me disconcert you for real." He put himself on top of him and approached his face to his. Jin dropped his console and looked at the younger with surprise. "What are you doing?!"  
"Showing you that I'm a better rider than Mario." Namjoon whispered in the older's ear before bitting it.   
Jin bit his lips to avoid moaning, he didn't want the members to hear them.  
"Namjoon, get off me." He tried to push him but he was stronger than he thought he was. He blocked his arms and looked straight at his eyes.  
"When we're alone, don't call me Namjoon, call me Daddy."

"You went to Jimin's right?" Hoseok asked his friend.   
Yoongi didn't answer.  
"I knew the address you sent to the manager, it's his house right?"   
The older nodded, he forgot that his friend went to Jimin's house before.  
"So...what happened with him? You seemed too desperate last time." Hoseok teased him.  
"Why would I talk to you about those things?" Yoongi finally spoke.  
The younger widened his eyes. "Y-you mean? No way! YOU DID IT!" He yelled.   
Yoongi jumped to cover his friend's mouth. "Yah, shut the fuck up, they will hear you!"   
Hoseok ignored his words and started dancing and body rolling like from bed to bed. "You finally did it! Waaaw! That guy must be so special that you let him touch you and..."  
"Okay now stop." He cut him off. "Let's not talk about the details."

Hoseok calmed down and sat next to the older. "Do you like him?" He asked, quietly.   
Yoongi didn't expect to be asked this question because he never asked himself before. He never thought about liking someone before, never thought about feelings in general.  
"Hyung?"  
"I don't know Hoseok-ah...I have no idea." He said.  
His friend was confused.  
"You're saying that you slept with someone without worrying about your and his feelings? Just for his hot body maybe?" Hoseok said.  
Yoongi didn't like these words.   
"What are you saying? Just for his body? You know I'm not this kind of guy." He said, angrily.  
"Then what do you feel about him?" His friend asked again.  
"I fucking don't know! Stop this nonsense and let me sleep."

"Overwatch heere I am!!" Taehyung yelled after opening Jungkook's room's door.  
He stopped and his jaw was about to drop when he saw a shirtless Jungkook laying on the bed. He was wearing only his black ripped jeans.   
"Wow, Kookie you look...so sexy." He said, making the younger blush and hurry to pick a shirt.  
"Don't!" The older said. "Don't put anything! Stay like this."  
Jungkook widened his eyes. "W-why?"   
"It's not everyday that I have the chance to see your naked body." He said, with desire in his eyes.  
Jungkook blushed, not daring to look at his hyung's eyes. "You make me feel so uncomfortable." He said with a low voice.  
"And you make me feel so horny." Taehyung said with his sexy deep voice.  
He jumped on the bed started tracing Jungkook's six packs slowly with his finger. "H-hyung, what are you d-doing?" The younger asked with a shaky voice.   
"You know what Kookie? Let's forget about the game, I want you." Taehyung looked at the younger straight in the eyes.   
Jungkook couldn't believe what the older just told him. "W-what do you mean?"   
"I always did my best to resist you Jungkook-ah, always. But...now I can't anymore. I want you, I want you to be mine." The older said.  
Jungkook caressed Taehyung's hair, "Hyung..." He kissed his nose, "Just..." he kissed his cheek, "take..." he kissed the other cheek, "me", now he pecked his lips. "Take me." He finally said.   
Taehyung remained motionless like a statue, lost in the middle of the wonderlands.   
"I'll be yours." The younger whispered shyly.   
Taehyung smiled. "Ahh, Jungkook-ah, you're driving me crazy." He said before pressing the younger against the bed and attacking his lips.

  
*Phone call*  
"Hello?" Jinyoung answered the call.  
"Hey Jinyoung-ah, I'm your hope!"   
"Oh, Hoseok-ah! How are you?"   
"I'm great as always! What about you?"   
"Same for me."   
"Where are you know?"   
"Working at the coffeeshop, why?"   
"I'm coming."

"Hyung, what time is it?" Jimin asked.  
"11pm." Jinyoung answered.  
"We should quickly clean the last tables and close." Jimin said, before he grabs a towel and starts cleaning the counter.  
"We will close a little bit later today." The older said.  
His friend turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why? There are no customers."   
Jinyoung smirked. "Some special customers will come later, just wait." He said, leaving a confused Jimin.

  
"Your hope is here!"   
The two friends turned to find an excited Hoseok standing in the door.  
"Hoseok hyung!" Jimin exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you!"   
The older smiled. "It's more nice to see who came with me." Hoseok said, poiting at them hooded guy behind him.  
"Hey sunshine." Yoongi said, with a deep voice.  
"Sunshiine!" Both Jinyoung and Hoseok repeated after him, laughing like crazy at their friends.  
"Hoseok, stop laughing and go to your man, you said that you missed him right?" Yoongi smirked, making his friend blush.  
"You missed me Hoseok-ah?" Jinyoung said, playfully.  
The dancer rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah."   
Jinyoung cleaned his hands, removed his black apron, walked toward Hoseok and grabbed his hand. If you really did then...come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys do you use Kakao Talk, whatsapp or any messenger..? If you do, send me ur ID I'll DM you ♡  
> I just wanna make some new friends ♡


	30. Who is he?

**_3rd pers POV:_**  
"So..how have you been lately?" Jinyoung asked Hoseok.  
"Quite good but tired at the same time..practices everyday."   
"I see, you're hungry?" Jinyoung asked.   
Hoseok shyly shook his head. "N-no." But his stomach immediately started to gurgle.  
The younger chuckled. "Yes, you are."   
He grabbed the older's arm. "Let's go!"   
"W-where are we going?" Hoseok called, confused about the situation.  
"My house, I'll prepare dinner for you." Jinyoung winked at him.  
Hoseok widened his eyes. "Your house? Why?"   
"Restaurants are already closed and you're hungry so, I should prepare you some food." The younger said.  
"But I can eat at the dorms..." Hoseok said.  
Jinyoung stopped walking at looked straight at the dancer's eyes. "You don't want to come with me?"

Hoseok was melting in front of Jinyoung's beauty, his face was shining under the street lights, he was under the charm of his beautiful brown eyes and especially his pink and plump lips. Every time he looks at them, he does not refrain from rethinking about their first kiss.  
"Hoseok?" He woke him up from his reverie.  
"Uh? Y-yeah I want to come with you."   
The younger smiled. 

"I can't believe he let me clean all this alone." Jimin said after Jinyoung left with Hoseok without saying goodbye.  
Yoongi burst out laughing. "You should look at your face, you look like a desperate puppy."  
"Yah! Hyuung! This is not funny..." the younger whined.   
Yoongi walked closer to him and kissed his nose. "You're so cute."   
"Hyung." Jimin smiled shyly before pecking Yoongi's lips.   
The older raises an eyebrow. "That's all? Just a small peck?"   
Jimin chuckled. "What do you want then?"   
"I want you to eat my lips." Yoongi said, biting his bottom lip and looking at the younger's eyes.   
"Itadakimasu." Jimin whispered with a cute smile before pressing him against the wall and attacking his small lips without any hesitation.   
They were alone, lips on lips, body to body, mixed breathings, one heart beating and the other responding to him.   
"You taste like coffee sunshine." Yoongi whispered.   
Jimin blushed. "B-because I just drank a cappuccino."   
"Umm, let me taste it more."   
Jimin opened his mouth to let the older introduce his warm tongue inside, he adored the feeling that gave him their tangled tongues. He put his arms around the older's neck to deepen the kiss, Yoongi put his on his waist, approaching his body closer to him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you since the last time I saw you." He said, breathless.   
Jimin lifted his head to look at him and smiled. "Me too hyung, that day was so...special." he said.  
"Sunshine." Yoongi pecked his plump lips. "Every moment with you is special."   
Jimin kept staring at his beautiful hyung until he realized that he forgot to finish cleaning. "Oh, shit I should clean this." He cursed.   
Yoongi chuckled. "Let me help you." He said before taking a towel from behind the counter and start cleaning the tables.  
"You're already tired hyung please let me do it." Jimin wanted to stop him but he won't let him. "You can't do this alone Jimin, just let me help you."

"Ahh finished!" They finally cleaned everything and closed the coffeeshop's door. "Wanna go grab something?" Jimin asked.  
"The restaurants are closed you know..." Yoongi said.  
"Restaurants?" Jimin chuckled. "I hope you like street food hyung." He said before grabbing his arms and heading to Myeongdong, one of the most famous streets in Seoul where you can find a bunch of food stalls.

The rapper put on his face mask hoping that people won't recognize him.  
"I'm craving tteokbokki Jimin-ah." The mixed korean food smells made him more hungry than he already was.  
"Ahjumma, two servings of tteokbokki please." Jimin asked the old woman.   
Yoongi looked around him and started smiling, seeing how many people were walking at this late hour.  
"It's been a long time for you hein hyung?" Jimin smiled.  
"Yeah, when you decide to become an idol you have to give up on too many things." The older said, sadly.  
"I can always save you from this hyung." Jimin winked.   
"Don't act like this or I'll be obliged to kiss you in front of everyone." Yoongi whispered in Jimin's ears, making him blush and immediately shut up.  
"Oh, ahjumma I just ordered two servings not three." Jimin said.  
The old woman smiled. "This one is on me."   
"W-why?" Jimin was confused.  
"Because you're handsome." She said.  
Jimin widened his eyes, not expecting this coming from her but then, he burst out laughing.  
"Haha! Thank you so much ahjumma!" He bowed to her.   
Yoongi chuckled. "I can't believe that even an old woman is competing against me." He rolled his eyes.   
The younger smirked. "Well, at least she can cook some tteokbokki for me, what can you do for me?" He teased his hyung.  
"You really want me to tell you?" Yoongi asked, after taking a bit of a hot tteokbokki.  
Jimin nodded.  
The older approached his face to the younger's. "I can make you forget every single tteokbokki in this world." He whispered.  
The younger remained motionless, thinking about what the older meant by his words. He bit his lip when his imagination went too far.   
"Umm this is so deliciouuus~~" he said after taking his first bit.  
"Stop moaning." Yoongi groaned.  
"But I'm not.." Jimin protested. "Umm damn this is reaally good."  
"Yah! Stop it now!" Yoongi was trying to control himself, Jimin was just tasting the food but how can it turn him on? 

"Your house is really big!" Hoseok exclaimed after entering the younger's house.  
"We're a big family, that's why." Jinyoung said, before heading to the kitchen.  
"But why is no one at home?" The older asked curiously.  
"My parents have some work in Jeju Island and my sisters..I really don't know where they are."   
"What are you going to cook?" Hoseok said.  
"You must be tired of korean food so I thought about preparing pasta, I hope you like it?" Jinyoung smiled.  
"Oh, pasta!! Yeah I love it!" Hoseok screamed.   
Jinyoung started laughing. "That's why I like you Hoseok-ah, I don't need any other people when there is you." He smiled. "You can change the atmosphere easily."  
The older was touched by Jinyoung's words. "I don't do anything special you know..." he said.  
"Exactly, you're being yourself and that's why it's better."   
"Thank you Jinyoung." Hoseok blushed.  
The younger approached him and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to thank me when I'm telling the truth."   
"Now, you can just lay down on the couch and let me prepare the dinner for you."

"It was nice to see you again hyung." Jimin said, when they finally arrived in front of the dorms.  
"Thank you for the food and for the walk sunshine. It was good to be like a normal citizen." Yoongi smiled.  
"Oh, by the way hyung, I forgot to tell you some good news." Jimin said.  
The older raised an eyebrow, wondering what the younger was talking about.  
"I got officially accepted in the design département at Kimsung Electronics!"   
Yoongi was surprised. "Wow Jimin!" He hugged him so tight. "Damn, that's great! Congrats sunshine!"   
"Thank you hyung!" Jimin hugged him back.

*Phone is ringing*  
"Hello?"   
"Jimin, open Twitter now!"   
"What the fuck Jinyoung, it's 7am!"  
"Just open it."

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Jimin cursed before opening the application.

" _Yoongi spotted with another guy yesterday night at Myeongdong."_

_"BTS Suga hanging out with his friend at Myeongdong."_

_"Yoongi eating tteokbokki with a stranger."_

_"Who is that handsome guy?"_   
_"I ship them!"_

_"Guys, do you know this guy?"_

Jimin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, shit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?


	31. More questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos ♡  
> Reminder: You can also find this story on Wattpad ( I advise you to use it )  
> My username is Spring_Day97

"Yoongi, wake up."   
"Hyung..you said no practice today..let me sleep."   
"It's not about practice, just wake up."   
"Sejin hyung what's wrong?" Yoongi asked with a sleepy voice.  
The manager unlocked his phone and looked for the pictures to show him. "Here!"   
The younger widened his eyes, shocked from seeing his and Jimin's pictures on Twitter. "W-what?"   
"I thought I let you sleeping in the dorms yesterday but what? You went out with your friend?" Sejin was really angry.  
Yoongi scratched the back of his neck. "I was bored and I wanted to meet my friend that's all..nothing bad hyung.."   
"I can understand you going out with your friend but Myeongdong? One of the most populated streets in Seoul?!"   
The rapper was surprised because he never saw their manager in this state before.   
"Hyung.. I know I should have told you beforehand but nothing bad happened.."   
"I know Yoongi-ah..it's just that the medias are dangerous..just imagine if you went out with a girl, even if she's just a friend they will always say the opposite of the truth."  
Yoongi just nodded, understanding what Sejin meant.  
"I'm sorry hyung.. next time I'll tell you.."   
The manager smiled and patted the younger's head. "I'm just trying to protect you from bad people Yoongi-ah..you have all the right to meet your friend..you just have to pay attention."   
"By the way what's your friend's name? He seems cool."   
Yoongi chuckled. "Jimin. Park Jimin." He smiled just thinking about the beautiful night he spent with him. It was not much, just simply hanging out but it meant a lot to him, he finally had the opportunity to feel free even if it was just for a few hours.  
"He seems to be very important to you." Sejin woke him up from his reverie.  
"Huh?"   
"Your friend. He's important to you right?" The manager asked.  
Yoongi nodded slowly. "Y-yeah." He blushed. "That guy is really...special..I don't know..I just feel good when I'm with him."   
Sejin raised an eyebrow. "Yoongi is that you?!" He chuckled.  
The younger laughed. "Why hyung haha?!"   
"I never heard you talk about someone like this before, I should meet this guy, I respect him a lot." He teased the younger who was blushing so hard.   
"Well, I'll see you later, I have some work to do." Sejin said before leaving his room.

"Hyung! The guy on the picture is Jimin right?" Taehyung asked excitedly.  
Yoongi widened his eyes. "How the fuck do you know him?"   
"I remember him from our fansign and also, I met him when I went to Baekhyun hyung college party." Taehyung said.  
"You met him and you didn't tell me?" Yoongi asked.  
"Wouldn't it be weird if I tell you that I saw our fan?"   
"Ah..well..nevermind..yes..this is him on the picture."   
"Damn hyung, I can't believe you kept contact with our fan, this is so unlike you." Namjoon chuckled.  
Yoongi sent him a deadly stare. " _My_ fan, not _our_ fan."   
"He's an ARMY so, he likes all of us." Jin came from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron.  
"Yeah but I'm still his favorite member." Yoongi said coldly.  
All the members rolled their eyes.  
"I don't know what he likes about you seriously, I'm more handsome than you, he should've liked me instead." Jin said.   
"Yah, hyuung!" Namjoon whined.   
"Is he just a friend hyung?" The genius maknae finally asked the real question, making everyone silent.  
The rapper wasn't expecting this at all, he stood motionless, ignoring what to say, trying to make a lie and thinking about his confusing relationship with Jimin.  
"Hyung..?"  
"Oh, uhm..y-yeah of course he's just a friend, what the hell Jungkook? Is that even a question?" Yoongi tried to look indifferent.  
He lifted his head to find five guys looking at him suspiciously.   
"He's definitely lying." Jin said.  
"I know right?" Taehyung chuckled.  
"I can understand him..he's handsome." Jungkook smirked and Taehyung hit his arm.   
Yoongi looked at Hoseok and tried to send him SOS messages with his eyes but the younger just lifted his shoulders and smiled awkwardly at him.   
  


"Waaw! You never walked with me at night and you never invited me to eat tteokbokki...waaw am I really your friend Jimin-ah?" Jinyoung was pissed off.  
Jimin started laughing, not expecting his friend's jealousy.  
"Yah! We're always tired after work or with college, that's why we never did this.. and why are you jealous?"   
Jinyoung blushed. "What the fuck? I'm not jealous! Haha! Why would I be jealous?"   
Jimin chuckled. "By the way, where did you go with Hoseok hyung yesterday?"   
"My house."  
The younger's jawline was about to drop. "WHAT?! YOU DID IT TOO?!"   
"Yah! We did nothing, we just ate dinner. And what do you mean you did it too? Wait..wait..YOU DID IT?!!"  
Jimin's heart was about to explose when he realized what he said. "Shit." He mumbled.  
"Shit? Jimin I swear to god if you don't tell me what happened.."  
The younger rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well...we did it.."   
Jinyoung was chocked. "You did..like you slept with Yoongi?"  
Jimin shyly nodded his head.  
His best friend immediately stood up, not believing what he just heard. "You lost your virginity to Suga, I thought I would be th..." he shut up, realizing what he way saying.  
"You what?" Jimin asked.  
"N-nothing. So..you did it.." Jinyoung looked a little bit sad but his friend didn't seem to notice it.  
"So..what are you now? Are you dating?" The older just asked the question that Jimin has been avoiding since the day Yoongi kissed him in the restaurant's bathroom.  
"I don't know..I don't think so. We never talked about dating." He answered.  
"Does he at least like you?" One more time thr younger didn't know how to answer his friend's question. He really wished to be ablo to answer "yes" but he can't. They indeed had a wonderful first time, cute conversations and had a lot of good time together but it doesn't mean that he likes him right?  
"I don't know hyung..I don't know."   
Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "You offered him your virginity, your most precious thing, without knowing if he likes you or not? What if he's using you?"   
Jimin stood up angrily to face his friend. "How can you say that about Yoongi? You know like I do that he's not this kind of person, you're his fan too..what the hell hyung!"   
"What we see on screens is different to reality Jimin-ah." He left a heavy sigh. "Don't forget work tonight." He said coldly, before leaving his friend's room.

Jimin sat on his bed, thinking about their conversation, Jinyoung was always sweet and kind to him, he never saw him mad before, it was confusing him. But what if he was right? What is he really doesn't like him?   
"No, no Jimin stop thinking like that." He mumbled to himself.   
He layed down and took his phone. 

 _ **To: Swag Suga**_  
I'm sorry about the pictures hyung...can I call you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Yoongi likes Jimin?


	32. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos <3

**_3rd pers POV:_ **

**From: My Irresistible Fanboy**  
Can I call you?

Yoongi smiled thanks to Jimin's message, he immediately replied 'yes' because he wanted to hear his voice again.

 ** _*Phone call*_**  
"H-hey hyung."  
 _"Hey sunshine, how are you?"_   
"Fine and you hyung?"   
_"Great. What's wrong with your voice, are you sick?"_  
"No hyung, I'm just worried about you...did something happen because of the pictures?"   
Yoongi chuckled. _"No, don't worry sunshine, it's not like we did something bad."_  
"Yeah I know...I just didn't want people talking about us..." Jimin sighed.  
 _"Let's not care about people okay? Say, you're coming to our first concert next Saturday right?"_  
"Yeah, why?"   
_"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're still coming."_   
"Of course I'll come, not everyone has the chance to go to a BTS concert after all."   
The older smiled. _"I have to go, I'll call you later."_  
  


Jimin felt more relieved after calling Yoongi, he was happy that their pictures didn't create any problems to the rapper.  
He took a shower and went down to the living room.   
"Appa, where is mum?" He asked his father who was watching _Hello Counselor_ , laying on the big couch.  
"She's out with her friends...as usual. Why are you asking for her? That's weird."  
"I have some news for you." Jimin smiled.  
Mr.Park raised an eyebrow. "What news?"   
The younger sat down next to his father. "Next month, I'll start working at Kimsung Electronics." He said with a large smile.  
Mr.Park widened his eyes and got up. "What?! Really?!"   
Jimin chuckled and nodded.   
His father couldn't believe it, his mouth was still slightly open because of the chock. He didn't say a single word, he just kept staring at his son for a long moment before taking him in his arms, surprising Jimin with this sudden contact.  
The younger wasn't used to skinship with his family, they weren't really close, if they ever talk it was most of the time just about his studies, and now his father is holding him in his arms, it was indeed very surprising.   
"I'm so proud of you son." Mr.Park whispered and looked at him with a smile, a smile he hasn't seen for a very long time.  
"Let me prepare our lunch, appa." Jimin said.  
His father shook his head. "No need, let's go eat outside."   
_Am I dreaming?_ Jimin thought.  
"E-eating outside? You and me?"   
Mr.Park nodded. "Wait for me in the garage, I'll quickly put on some clothes."   
  


They arrived at a small family restaurant in Myeongdong. Jimin smiled, looking at the huge street and remembering the beautiful but short moment he had with Yoongi, eating tteokbokki and laughing like kids.  
"What do you want to eat Jimin-ah?" His father asked.   
"Jajangmyeon." The younger said shyly.   
"That's exactly what I want to eat too." Mr.Park smiled before ordering their food.

Jimin was awkwardly sitting in front his father and looking through the window, he didn't dare looking at him, he didn't know what to say, it was like meeting a stranger for the first time.

"Jimin-ah.." Mr.Park finally broke the silence.

"Yes, appa?" Jimin looked at him confusingly.

His father took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He said with a soft voice.

The younger widened his eyes, confused about the reason why his father just apologized to him. "W-why?"

"I'm sorry for not taking good care of you." He started. "I was a really bad father to you, I only cared about your studies, I never laughed with you,never took care of you when you were sick, never took you out...I'm really sorry..." He finished.

Jimin  was on the verge of crying rivers but he did his best to control his emotions. His father was right, he had never spent with time before, he was interested only in his studies and his future, but seeing him like that changed his mind, it broke his heart to see his father apologize to him.

"Appa...it's okay.." was the only thing he could tell him because his words left him speechless.

"If I put a lot of pressure on you before it's because I wanted you to have a good future, I wanted you to suffer for your studies in order to be happy after..." Mr.Park said after taking a sip of water. "I want to start a new page with you my son, can..I?" He asked.

Jimin smiled softly. "You don't have to ask for my permission, you are...my father." 

A tear descended from Mr.Park's eye and put his son's hands on his own. "Thank you Jimin-ah." 

 

"Hey." Jimin greeted his best friend when he entered the coffeeshop.

Jinyoung just ignored him and kept cleaning the counter. 

"Ya, you're still mad?" Still no answer.

He went behind the counter and hugged his friend from the back. "Yaa, Jinyoung-aah!" He whined, he knew that Jinyoung was so weak toward his aegyo. "Jinyoung-aaaah!!" He whispered in his ear.

The older couldn't resist anymore and started laughing. "I swear to god Park Jimin!" 

The younger smirked. "See? You're not upset anymore, you can't resist me." He giggled.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Pfft, I'm still mad after all..." 

"But whyy?" 

"First, because you hide secrets from me, second because you lost your virginity to someone who maybe doesn't even romantically like you." 

Jimin grinned at his best friend's words, he didn't want to be reminded that Yoongi doesn't like him this way but he still haven't regretted to offer him his virginity because he thought that he deserved it.

"I won't hide any secrets anymore hyung...promise!" Jimin said in a very cute way.

Jinyoung finally smiled. "Now, move your ass and work." 

"Like my ass that much." Jimin laughed

"Honestly, who doesn't like the jibooty?" The older smirked.

 

After a long night of work, he finally got back home. His parents were already sleeping, he was hungry so he boiled some water to prepare ramen. 

His phone vibrated on the table. 

_**From: Swag Suga** _

_What are you doing sunshine?_

He smiled, happy that Yoongi was thinking about him.

_**To: Swag Suga** _

Cooking ramen, want some? 

_**From: Swag Suga** _

_I wanna eat something else._

**_To: Swag Suga_ **

And what is it?

_**From: Swag Suga** _

_Some Jimin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotd: Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
> Me: No


	33. The concert I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: You can also found this story on Wattpad

It's finally Saturday! At last the day I had been waiting for an eternity came! The day I dreamed of since I accidentally watched a BTS video. The concert!  
I couldn't sleep last night because of the excitement, I never had the chance or rather not enough money to pay me a ticket. Thanks god I have a friend like Jinyoung, I can never be more grateful.

I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and took my sports bag.  
"Good morning appa!" I greeted my father and sat in front of him on the dining table.   
"Good morning son! Coffee or juice?"   
"Orange juice please." The younger said with a smile.  
"Did you sleep well?" His father asked while squeezing fresh oranges for his son.  
Jimin nodded. "Very, and you appa?"   
"Very very good too." He smiled and both of them started laughing.

"What kind of miracle is it?" Ms.Park, who just witnessed the sweet scene asked, furrowing her eyebrows.   
"A father and his son laughing, why?" Mr.Park said, making Jimin smile.  
"It's so weird."

"Uhm, appa I have to meet a friend, I'll see you later!" Jimin kissed his father before leaving the house, heading to the dance academy.

"Hyuuung!!"   
"Oh, Jinhwan!! It's been a long time!" Jimin hugged the little dancer.  
"I missed you so much Jimin hyung, where have you been?"   
"I was just busy with college but I'm back now!" All the teenagers smiled and came to hug their young instructor.  
"So...you know how much I like BTS so we'll learn another of their choreographies." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"YEY!!" All of them screamed. "We love BTS too!!"   
Jimin burst out laughing. "Really? I'm glad then." He put off his jacket and stood in front of the mirror. "We'll do 'Not Today', a difficult one but you'll enjoy it a lot." He smiled.

The trainees were fast learners, they managed to master the choreography much faster than their instructor believed. They were very surprising.  
"Let's take a break now!" Jimin said with a breathless voice.  
Jinhwan brought him a small towel to wipe his sweat.   
"Thank you Jinhwan-ah." Jimin smiled.  
"You know what I told my parents yesterday hyung?" The kid asked after sitting next to the older.  
"What?" Jimin asked.  
"I told them that when I grow up I want to be like Jimin hyung."   
Jimin widened his eyes and turned his head to look at the cute kid. "Like me? Why?"   
"You're so cool hyung! You dance so well, you studied in one of the best universities in Korea, you're kind to us, you're always smiling and you're really handsome hyung."   
He left him speechless, he never expected to hear such sweet words from a ten years old kid.   
"I don't know what to say Jinhwan-ah...thank you so much for saying such nice things about me...even tho I'm not that special, there are a lot of guys way better than me you know..."  
The younger shook his head. "Jiminie hyung is the coolest!"   
The older chuckled and patted Jinhwan's head.

The phone vibrated.

 _ **From: Swag Suga**_  
 _Ready to see me shine in the concert?_  
Jimin chuckled.

 **To: Swag Suga**  
Did you spend too much time with Jin hyung lately?

**From: Swag Suga**   
_He's my roommate..._   
_When you arrive at the stadium, text me sunshine._

Jimin just smiled at that sunshine, he heard it for like a million times from Yoongi but it always happened to light a spark in him.  
"Are you texting your girlfriend hyung?" Jinhwan asked curiously.  
Jimin quickly locked his phone. "N-no! Why do you think that?"   
"You were blushing." The kid smirked, making the older burst out laughing.  
"Come on! My cheeks become red when I exercice a lot." He lied.  
Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "Hyung, I'm maybe just ten but I can differentiate between simple body heat and blush." "So...your girlfriend?"   
Jimin chuckled, he was losing to a kid. Unbelievable.  
"No really, I was texting my friend."  
The little dancer looked at him suspiciously. "This friend must be so special to you."   
_**(A/N : I want a son like Jinhwan! *.*)**_

 _ ***Phone call***_  
 _"Ready for the concert?"_  
"I just finished shower, I will put on some clothes and take the bus."  
 _"No need, I borrowed Jaebum hyung's car, I'll pick you up in an hour."_  
"Wow great! What are you going to wear?"   
_"Jeans and a simplr white t-shirt."_  
*chuckle* "Are you Jungkook?"  
 _"Haha, too funny...anyways see ya later!"_  
"See ya hyung!" 

"Wow, Yoongi hyung you're sweating a lot and we still haven't started the concert." Hoseok widened his eyes.  
"I've already seen you nervous before concerts, I mean it's normal we all get nervous but damn hyung I've never seen you like that before, are you okay?" Taehyung asked, putting his hand on the older's forehead to check his temperature.  
"Are you sick Yoongi-ah?" Jin asked.  
The rapper shook his head. "Damn guys, I'm okay! What the hell is wrong with you?" He was pissed by the member's comments.  
"Then why are you like this?" Hoseok asked.  
"I'm just nervous! Isn't it normal?"   
"Want to impress someone tonight hyung?" The maknae who always knows everything smirked.  
Apart from sweating like crazy, now, Yoongi blushed very hard. "Pfft..impress? Why would I impress anyone?"   
"Oh, that Jimin guy is an ARMY! I'm sure he'll come to the concert!" Namjoon laughed.   
"Ooww! Jimiiiiin!!" All of them said at the same time, making the rapper a blushing mess.   
"Shit guys, I hate you!" 

"Ya buddy! Looking so fine tonight hein?" Jinyoung whistled when Jimin opened the car's door.   
"Shut up."  
"No seriously, you changed a lot lately. From a beggar to a fucking good licking man!" Jinyoung chuckled.  
"The fuck? A beggar?!" Jimin widened his eyes. "How dare you?!"   
The older burst out laughing, winning a slap on the arm from his best friend. "Ya! Ya! I'm just joking...ouch!"   
"Now drive, we'll be late." 

"Wow! Look at this hyung!" Jimin was amazed by the huge crowd waiting in front of the stadium.   
Many fans were waiting for the staff to open the doors, a few were standing, some sitting, others laying on their friend's laps. We could also see those who came in groups, carrying ARMY BOMBS and singing BTS's songs.  
There were too many girls, especially very young ones, Jimin and Jinyoung smiled when they spotted some guys between the crowd.  
"Thanks god it won't be too weird." Jimin left a sigh of relief.  
"Who cares if we are guys? When it comes to music, there is so need to worry about genders or sexuality." Jinyoung winked at his friend before stopping the car in the parking. "Let's go!"   
They went out of their friend's luxurious car and headed to the crowd, mouth still wide open because they've never been to a concert before, it was too unfamiliar to them.  
"Why am I so nervous hyung?" Jimin asked, hiding behind his friend.  
Because it's our first concert and also because you slept with the guy you will watch at the concert."   
The younger slapped his arm once again. "Hyung! What if someone hears you?!"   
Jinyoung laughed and kept walking.  
As soon as they crossed the road and reached the main square in front of the stadium, all the girls turned to them. The two good looking friends never went unnoticed in crowds.  
  
 _"Omg they're so handsome!"_  
 _"They look like idols!"_  
 _"So sexyy!"_  
 _"I've never seen such handsome fanboys before!"_

Jinyoung smirked and waved playfully at the girls who were melting like chocolate in front of him.  
"Ya idiot, what are you doing?" Jimin asked.  
"Let me just live the moment _chingu_!"   
The younger rolled his eyes.   
The girls started taking pictures of them. Well, no one is going to deny that they were looking like some rich superstars, especially Jimin.

_"Girls, isn't that Yoongi oppa's friend?"_   
_"Oh my god! It's him!"_

"How the hell did they recognize me? I'm wearing glasses above all!" Jimin whispered nervously to Jinyoung.  
"Come on man..don't you know ARMYs? They are fucking better than the FBI and the CIA..."

"Oppaa! Are you really Yoongi's friend?"   
"Oppaa! What's your name? You're so handsome!"  
"Oppaa! What's your real relationship with Suga oppa?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been to a concert before?
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hesitate to DM me on my IG: _bangtanboysarmys_


	34. The concert II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos ♡
> 
> Don't hesitate to DM me on my IG: _bangtanboysarmys_  
> And my Twitter YOONMIN_LOVER_

_**Jimin's POV:** _

I finally knew how celebrities felt when people recognized them outside.   
It's nice in the beggining but it becames annoying when they don't stop following you and asking some personal or stupid questions.   
I totally forgot that a lot of ARMYs saw my picture with Yoongi hyung on Twitter, I forgot that they could regognize my face when I first arrived at the venue.   
"Don't worry about them Jimin-ah, let's go." Jinyoung whispered and grabbed my arm, heading to the stadium entrance because they finally opened the doors.

I was surprised to see how huge the stadium was. I stopped in the middle of the crowd, not paying attention to the girls who ran and jostled to get to the front row, just to admire the scene around me. I smiled when I thought that BTS have not suffered for the last four years for nothing, now they are making a huge concert in one of the biggest stadiums in South Korea, for a thousand and thousands of fans. "I'm so proud of you guys." I mumbled to myself.  
"Yah! Stop dreaming and let's get to the front row, I didn't pay too much money to stay in the back." Jinyoung grabbed my arm once again and dragged me between the crowd.  
We were able to put ourselves right in front of the stage, I was happy because I will be able to see them very closely, to see _him_ rapping right in front of my eyes. _A dream I always wanted to realize._  
We waited for one more hour until the concert officially begins. It started with an intro on the huge screens, showing the members one by one under the Wings concept. _Damn aesthetics_.  
_Damn Bighit and its fucking amazing aesthetics._  
The fans screamed every time a member appeared on the screen, I was only smiling, admiring their visuals and wondering if one day, I could be as attractive as they are.

Oh! They're here! They're finally here!  
The six members descended one by one, forming wings. _Beautiful._  
They started with "NOT TODAY", The song that can awaken the corpses in their graves to dance to its killing beats.   
"TODAY WE FIGHT!" All of us screamed.

My heart started to beat at the speed of light when he appeared in front of other members and dozens of backup dancers.

They chained with another song, this time approaching more the crowd.

**_Yoongi's POV:_ **

I only saw hundreds of heads and ARMY BOMBS in front of me. When we approached the crowd I started looking for him, I wanted to see him. I look stupid right? Looking for one person in the midst of thousands of people.

I looked around but I couldn't find him. I also had to focus on the song because I didn't want to disappoint him. I hope that he's at least watching me right now, I want to impress him tonight.  
After debuting, I wanted to impress my parents, to show them what I can do and how talented their son is. After this, I wanted to impress the fans and other celebrities by writing more and more great songs but I quickly got bored...It just became a simple routine, but now I have another person I want to impress and I'm so happy about it.

_**3rd Pers POV:** _

"Waw I'm sweating a lot!" Namjoon said, breathlessly.   
"Let me wipe the sweat for you Joonie." Jin approached the younger and he tapped his face with a small white towel to absorb the sweat.   
Namjoon bit his lips, seeing how close their faces where. "T-thank you hyung." He whispered.   
The older smiled. "No problem."   
"By the way, you look so great tonight." He whispered to his ear before leaving to the bathroom.

"Hoseok hyung, have you seen Jungkook?" Taehyung asked the older who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jungkook-aah!" He called, looking for the younger. "Kookie!"   
He kept searching in the corridors and some rooms but he still didn't find him. "Where is he?" He mumbled.

He opened one last dressing room's door and finally found him. "Jungk...ow shit."   
He was shirtless.   
"Oh, hyung what are you doing here?" The younger asked.  
"I wanted to show you something but..."   
"But what?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow.   
"It seems like you have the one who has to show me something.." the older smirked. "That damn body of yours."   
The younger widened his eyes when Taehyung approached him slowly and traced his torso with his long fingers. "H-hyung please not now, not here." Jungkook said with a shaky voice.  
"But it's not my fault if you're too  irresistible." He whispered before biting his ear lobe making him let out a soft moan. "H-hyung."   
"Yes baby?"   
Jungkook blushed at the pet name, it was the first time someone called him like this. "Call me baby again hyung." He whispered shyly, looking at the older's small eyes.  
"Baby." Taehyung whispered with a hoarse voice before attacking Jungkook's pink lips.

"What's wrong hyung?" Hoseok asked Yoongi who was just sitting and looking at the floor blankly.  
"I didn't see him." He groaned.   
"Jimin?" The younger chuckled. "How do you expect to see him in that crowd hyung?"   
Yoongi sent him a death glare, then he left a deep sigh. "I know right?"   
"But we just started the concert so you have plenty of time to try looking for him." He put his hands on the older's shoulders to comfort him.   
Yoongi just nodded, without taking his eyes from the floor. 

"I swear to god he wants to kill me." Jinyoung said.   
"Who?"  
"Jung fucking Hoseok."   
Jimin burst out laughing. "I think he already killed you long time ago."  
"No but daamn man! Did you see him? First he looks so damn hot with that outfit and second, the way he fucking moves his body is just...wow."   
"Ya, ya! Don't curse! There are innoncent ears around us." Jimin put his finger on Jinyoung's mouth.  
The older furrowed his eyebrows and gave him that 'seriously?' look. "Jimin...you don't know?"   
The younger raised an eyebrow. "When you decide to become an ARMY it means that you give up on your innocence. No ARMY is fucking innocent buddy!" He chuckled. "I bet you, all these girls around us are more dirty minded than us." He winked, leaving a chocked Jimin.

After a few moments, Jungkook appeared for his solo show, looking gorgeous with his white shirt and black glitter jacket.   
"You make me begiin~~~" All the fans sang along with him and started screaming when he danced.   
"Jimin-ah!" Jinyoung yelled so that his friend can hear him.  
"What?"   
"Look!" Jinyoung said, poiting at the close-up shot of the singer on the giant screen.  
"A hickey?" Jimin mumbled. "A HICKEY!" Both friends screamed and started laughing together. "I think I know who did this..." Jimin smirked. "Kim Taehyung, the one and only."   
"Taekook power!" Jinyoung laughed.

After Jungkook and Taehyung's solo stage and the individual speech they were given to leave a personal message to the fans, Yoongi finally came.   
"Damn..." Jinyoung whistled, after seeing how gorgeous the rapper was looking with his well styled black hair and that glitter outfit.   
Jimin stood speecheless, admiring how the rapper was shining so bright and how he was owning the stage.   
One of the reasons Yoongi was his favorite member is that he can make everyone speecheless and calm when he raps.   
All the fans stopped their crazy screamings and just watched him hypnotizing them with his lyrics.

He approached the crowd and stood majestically in front of his fans, rapping with passion.   
He turned to his left and spotted a beautiful raven haired guy rapping along with him. He widened his eyes, amazed by how gorgeous he was looking but he quickly turned his face, scared of forgetting his lyrics.   
"He's here." He smiled inside of him.

After finishing the song it was time for his speech.   
He took a deep breath before speaking, he was still nervous of standing alone in front of thousand of people.   
"Good evening ARMY." He said with his deep voice, making all the girls scream. "I'm so happy that I was able to perform this song for the first time tonight. I hope that you liked it."  
"YEAAAH!!" Everyone screamed.   
"This song is about my first love...the piano." He started and let a deep sigh. "Before...I wasn't someone who could easily express his feelings, my heart was locked, I always felt like I was going to explode inside because I had no one to talk to but ... thanks to you ARMY ... I found people who unlocked my heart easily. This is how I started writing about my feelings and letting you listen to them.   
Those amazing people who made my life more incredible you guys, the members, my parents and a special person I met lately." He said, looking at Jimin, making him blush. "I'd like to tell him thank you. _Thank you for making such a a beautiful appearance in my life."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In love with the new version of "So Far Away" *.* Jungkook and Jin's voices are perfect for Yoongi's song. I'm dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Which is your favorite solo song from the WINGS album?   
> (Mine is Stigma) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter ♡


	35. Let me taste you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to DM me on IG : _bangtanboysarmys_  
> Or on Twitter YOONMIN_LOVER_

_**To: My Irresistible Fanboy**_  
Where are you?

 _ **From: My Irresistible Fanboy**_   
_Still inside the arena, I'll go out now._

 _ **To: My Irresistible Fanboy**_  
No don't go out. Look, one of the guards will come to get you and Jinyoung now. Don't move.

Jimin raised an eyebrow, confused about the last text he reveived.

"Park Jimin-ssi?" Jimin had to lift his head very high to see who was in front of him. A very tall and muscular man, wearing an all-black outfit.  
"I'm one of the guards, Suga-ssi sent me to accompany you to their dressing room."   
The short guy widened his eyes. "What do you mean."  
"You're their friend right? They want to meet you there. Please follow me." He said, before walking towards the back of the stadium.

Walking between narrow corridors, Jimin smiled because it reminded him of the "Episodes" he had watched on their Youtube channel.  
"Thinking about the same thing as me?" Jinyoung asked with a smile. Jimin nodded.

"Jimin-aah!!" Taehyung approached them with a wide smile. "Wow you look so good!"   
"Haha! Thank you Taehyung-ah." The older rubbed the back of his neck. "You worked hard. The concert was perfect."   
Taehyung smiled and hugged Jimin. "Happy that you liked it!" He turned to see a shy Jinyoung looking at them. "Oh, I remember you from the party you are...?"   
"Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung, Jimin's friend." He slowly bowed to the singer.

"Both of you are so handsome!" Jungkook exclaimed when he approached the friends, wipping the sweat with a towel.  
"Jungkook-ah! Your performance was great!" Jimin smiled.   
"I know right?" Taehyung smirked, staring lovingly at the younger. "I watched him from the corner of the stage, he looked so sexy." He bit his lower lip.  
Jimin was internally screaming, he was shipping them so much. "You look so cute together." He mumbled, making them break their eye contact and blush.

"Aww! Jimiin!" Jin ran to take him in his arms.  
Taehyung and Jungkook giggled at the cute scene in front of them, Jimin looked so small against the older's body.  
"He looks like a cute mochi." Namjoon pinched his cheek, making him so uncomfortable.  
"No, he looks like my next son." Jin looked at Jimin like he was a cute baby. Jinyoung cleared his throat to remind them of his existence.   
"Oh, who's this?" The older asked.  
"He's Jinyoung, my best friend."   
Jin finally released the raven haired from his embrace, approached his friend and paused his hands on his shoulders. "And you look like my next boyfriend." He smirked.  
"YA!" Namjoon and Hoseok yelled at the same time.   
"Don't even dream about it." The dancer frowned and hit the older's hands and put his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder.  
"What about me hyung?" The leader pouted.   
"What?"   
"Don't I look like your next boyfriend?"  
Jin shook his head, making the others laugh. Namjoon frowned his face.   
"You look like my next husband." The older whispered to his ears and interwined their hands together, transforming Namjoon into a blushing mess.

"Umm where is Yoongi hyung?" Jimin asked.   
"Hes changing in that room over there." Taehyung pointed at a room in the corner. "Go to him, he was waiting for you." He winked.   
"Hyung are you okay with staying alone?" He asked Jinyoung.  
"What do you mean alone?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "He's with me, just go to Yoongi hyung."

**_Warning. (The warning that you like so much)_ **

Jimin walked to the dressing room, he knocked shyly but no one answered. He opened the door slowly and entered.   
The room was messy, clothes on the floor and on the cushions, cans of soft drinks and chips packets on the table. Make up and accessories on the counters.  
"Y-yoongi hyung?" He called with a soft voice.  
"You're here sunshine?" The older stood in front of him. Jimin's jaw was about to drop when he realized that Yoongi was shirtless, sweat all over his pale body. "You..c-can you put on a shirt first?" He said with a shaky voice.   
Yoongi smirked. "Why? Am I too sexy for you to handle?"   
Jimin blushed and avoided staring at him.   
"You look gorgeous tonight sunshine, white looks so good on you."   
The younger smiled and tried to distract himself by looking around the room. "T-thank you hyung."  
"So...what did you think about the concert?"   
"Amazing. I always dreamed about this concert and it was honestly way too much better than my imagination. It was...magical."   
"So cute." The older mumbled to himself.   
"Especially your solo performance hyung...it was so deep..it's like I was being transfered to another world..more quiet and more peaceful."   
Yoongi smiled and approched him slowly.   
"I liked your voice since a very long time but I liked it even more today..when you talk it's nice to hear it but, when you rap it's hypnotizing."   
Yoongi was now too close to Jimin who was still talking and looking at himself through the mirror. "I just wished you could play piano but it's okay...it was already perf..."  
He stopped talking when the older wrapped his hands around his waist and rested his head on his right shoulder, he looked at his fanboy through the mirror and smiled. "You smell good sunshine." He whispered.   
"W-what are you doing hyung? If someone enters the..."  
"Shuu.." he closed his eyes and kissed the younger's neck, sending shivers through his body. "Let's not care about anyone and let's enjoy the moment." He could feel his hot breath against his neck and was about to explode when he bit his earlobe. "H-hyung not here please." He whined.  
"It's not my fault. Who allowed you to be so sexy today huh?" This time his hand left his waist and headed a little lower, stroking his leg and stopping at a warm zone, he smirked when he felt his boner growing. "I love when I provocate this in you." He groaned with a hoarse voice. He managed to open Jimin's pants with one hand and he pulled out  his hot and hard member, which was ready to greet his master. "H-hyung." Jimin whined with a breathless voice.  
"I wanna make you feel good sunshine." He whispered and started caressing his dick gently, from top to bottom.   
Jimin bit his lower lip very hard to avoid any weird sound to come from his mouth.  
"Don't stop yourself Jimin, I wanna hear you, I wanna hear your angelic voice say my name."   
"Ahh."

**_Jimin's POV:_ **

He stopped his movements and made me turn so that my butt rest against the counter. He lowered my boxer and knelt in front of me.   
_This is the sign._  
_It's about to get serious._

First the head, he kissed it lightly sending butterflies to fly all over my body.   
Enough suction to make me groan loudly. Enough of a tease to pull me back out.

 _And that smile._  
That smile that can heal you from all the diseases, that smile that can change the world.

And then, like he’s done hundreds of times before, and will do thousands more, he pulls me in.  
_All of me._ I couldn't hold it anymore, my lower lip was surely bleeding because I bit it too hard. "Y-yoongi." I moaned his name loudly, not caring of anyone hears it, I don't care, I just want to live this moment.

His small mouth, expanding over the length of me.  
He looks up.  
Small feline eyes.  
Smiling eyes.  
_I'm finished._

"You are extremely delicious today." He said with a deep voice, wipping my cum on the corner of his lips. "So sweet."  
"I wonder how you are." I said shyly.   
"Care to find out?" He smirked.  
"Maybe." I whispered.   
He got up and put his small lips on mine, I could taste my cum...taste _me_. It was embarassing but really exciting. "Let me taste you hyung." I mumbled between our slow and passionate kisses.

 _ **Yoongi's POV:**_  
Am I dreaming? What did I do to deserve such a beautiful man saying such amazing things to me?   
Oh, _that smile_. That irresistible smile of his.

Kneeling between me, his hands find a way to stay busy. That area just beneath. Just the right pressure. It's like he knew me for so long, like he knew every single thing my body liked.

I already gave pleasure to myself before and a lot of times, I already did it with him but it was as exciting as the first time. This time he was doing a wonderful job. Pulling me in, massaging me, taking all of me. Then those small hands, pumped victoriously.   
"Ahh J-Jimin, you're doing so well." I was breathless, my whole body was shaking, I couldn't open my eyes because I wanted to feel this extreme pleasure he was giving me. I forgot the concert, I forgot the schedules, I forgot food, I forgot sleep. I just wanted to be with him and only him. I wanted us to be alone in this world..just _me and him._

Furious bobbing. Slow sucking. Gentle licking. Hands slippery, sliding. Fingers roaming, finding their way to my ass.  
"Ow, shit Jimin! Ahh! Shh.."

Just the pressure drives me wild. I don't think I will last longer if he continues like this.  
"J-jimin..I-I'm gonna.."

A wild groan. Panting. Grunting. Unleashing.

This angel was ready for all I’ve got. Ow, shit I give up. I came all over his mouth, my eyes widened when I saw him swallowing my cum. I smiled when I knew that for me..he was not innocent anymore.   
"You taste so good too hyung." He whispered.   
Ow those lips, those damn plump and pink lips that only belong to me. Do they actually belong to me? Do I have the right to say this? I don't know and I don't give a shit. He's mine. Yes... _mine_.

He stood up to face me, me a blushing mess, I could see my messy hair through the mirror. I blushed even more when our faces were so close once again. I could hear fireworks around us when his lips crashed on mine. His warm and sweet tongue breaking through my smile.

Then, a taste of me. A lot of me. Warm. Salty. And strangely satisfying.

As he kisses me, moans from deep within.  
Pushing hard into me.  
His hips on mine.  
He loves it.

_I love it._

_**3rd pers POV:**_  
"I missed you Jimin." Yoongi whispered, still staring at the raven haired eyes. "I missed you so much."   
"I missed you too hyung." The younger smiled back and closed his pants' botton.   
"Thank you." Yoongi said.   
"For what?"  
"For everything..I'm just so happy that I met you Jimin..I'm so happy that you're a part of my life..so happy that you are here with me..so happy that I can see your eyes, your nose and your lips..so happy for your whole presence."   
Jimin blushed and pecked the older's lips.

"Yoongi hyung, Jimi..." Taehyung smirked when he saw the two guys looking at each other sweetly, red reigning all over their cheeks and bodies sweating from their warmth.   
"Oh, T-Taehyung-ah!" Jimin looked at the younger, awkwardly.   
"You look so damn hot together, I swear to god." The younger said.   
"Ya! Go away you!" Yoongi said.  
"The others are waiting for you, we're going to have dinner together, Jimin is coming too." He winked before going back to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too hot in here *.*
> 
>  
> 
> With your future husband/wife would you like it to be gentle or rough? :$


	36. You're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting ♡  
> Love you guuys!! *.*

"Cheers!"   
They all gathered in a restaurant after their concert, with June's hot weather, they were in need of a good iced beer.  
"I'm relieved that our first WINGS concert turned out to be great." Hoseok smiled.  
" _Really_ great you wanna say." Jinyoung winked at him.   
The others were looking at them suspiciously, not understanding how they actually know each other. Yoongi and Jimin didn't seem to pay attention to them because they already knew everything.  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks both of you are hot." Taehyung whispered to Jimin before showing him the latest tweets.

 _"Guys! I saw that mysterious guys today at the concert and daaamn he's so handsome!"_  
_"I never knew that Yoongi oppa's friend would be so hot."_  
_"Do you think he's reaally just a friend?"_  
_"I think they're way more than this, did you see how he was looking at him?"_  
_"I ship! I ship!!"_

Jimin blushed after reading the fan's tweets.   
On one side he was pleased that everyone shipped them but in another, he was worried... worried that it would create the older problems with the company and also build a wall between them, yes their relationship had already passed the stage of friendship but they were still _nothing_.  
"Jimin-ah, here! For you!" Jin put some meat on the younger's rice. "Mix them and you'll see how delicious it is." He smiled.  
Yoongi chuckled. "What are you doing hyung?"   
"I'm taking care of my new son."   
Jimin started giggling like a little girl. "You like that huh?" The rapper asked him.  
Jimin nodded with a smile. "I've always wanted to be one of your sons hyung." He told the older.  
"Why?" Namjoon asked curiously.  
"Well, Jin hyung is mum goals."   
All the members burst out laughing and Jin stood up to hug Jimin. "You're definitely my favorite son now." He whispered to him.

"Where are you going?" Hoseok asked Jinyoung who stood up from his sit.  
"Restroom."   
"I'm going with you."  
"Why would you go with him?" Taehyung smirked and Jungkook was secretely admiring how sexy the older looked when he smirks.  
"In your opinion, what do we do in a restroom, idiot?" Hoseok rolled his eyes.  
Taehyung rubbed his chin and stared at the older amusingly. "Well, a loot of things." He winked at him, making him blush.   
Jimin smiled, remembering that his first kiss with Yoongi was in the toilets, the less romantic place in the world but he didn't care as long as it will be one of the most beautiful moments in his life.  
Yoongi smirked when he knew that the younger was thinking about the same thing. He put his hand on his under the table and caressed it gently, liking how their hands suited with each other. A big hand on a small one. Isn't it so cute?

"Idiot. Let's go Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung followed Hoseok to the bathroom, he didn't say a word to him and headed to one of the small cabins.   
"Where are you going?" The dancer asked him   
"Well, I came to the restroom for a reason..no?" The raven haired raised an eyebrow, finding Hoseok's question a little bit weird.  
"What reason?"   
Jinyoung shook his head and left a deep sigh. "Must I specify that I need to piss Hoseok-ah?"  
Hoseok froze and blushed, he awkwardly looked at the floor, embarassed by his stupidity. "S-sorry I'm just so dumb..."  
Jinyoung chuckled. "You're so cute."  
Hoseok widened his eyes. "What?" He asked, but Jinyoung already closed the door.  
"Millions of fans say that I'm cute everyday but why does it feel too special to hear it from one guy?" He thought.

When Jinyoung finished, he washed his hands and headed to the door.  
Hoseok looked at him confusingly, he didn't want to go back, he was wishing for a quiet moment alone with the younger but it seemed to him that he wasn't interested. "Where are y..."  
Jinyoung stopped walking and smirked, amused by the dancer's confused face. He was doing everything on purpose. "Aren't we going back?" Jinyoung asked.  
"Oh, y-yes." Hoseok answered, with a disappointed voice.  
Jinyoung chuckled and grabbed the older's arm, he moved his head closer to him. Hoseok stood frozen, from both fear and excitement. The raven haired leans in, so his forehead rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "There is something I always wanted to tell you Hoseok-ah." he said in barely more than a whisper.   
What is it?" The brown haired asked, his voice low and husky.   
"You're beautiful." His voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.   
Jinyoung gently leaned in and kissed Hoseok's warms lips. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Hoseok held Jinyoung's head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around his body, feeling each part of his skin, each line along his perfect face.   
Jinyoung lied his back on the counter, next to the wash basins  as Hoseok matched his body's form, his hands venture over the younger's body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's dark eyes. Hoseok's full of wonder and hope, Jinyoung's full of curiosity and passion. No words were spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated.   
Hoseok leaned in to attack Jinyoung's lips one last time, tasting them like they were the most delicious things in the world, the younger put his hands around his neck, getting even closer to the older to deepen their kiss. "Thank you." Hoseok whispered between the kisses. "For what?"   
"For saying that I'm beautiful when I'm not."  
Jinyoung immediately opened his eyes and looked at the older with anger. "What did you just say?"  
The older lowered his eyes and sighed. "I'm not beautiful. Let's be realistic." He chuckled. "Maybe sometimes I look good when I put on some make up but I'm naturally ugly."   
Jungkook's mouth was slightly opened from the chock, he was having a hard time to believe that Hoseok was thinking so badly about himself. "Hoseok-ah."   
"Hmm?"  
"No, look at me." He said coldly.  
The older lifted his head and stared at Jinyoung's eyes that were burning with anger and disappointment. "Hoseok-ah, I want you to listen attentively to what I'm going to say.  
The dancer slowly nodded his head.  
"I'm not saying this just to make you feel better. Yes, you look good with make-up during the performances and stuff like this. But, for me, honestly...your bare face is even better. I love your tan skin, that skin that I always wished I could caress from my phone's screen. I love your dark circles because it proves to me that you are a real hard worker. I love your eyes, yes, contacts are attractive but _your_ eyes give me hope, I just feel at ease when I look at them, like right now. I love your smile, your smile is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. You know...sometimes I felt really sad, because of my family's problems, I just locked myself in my room and started watching some of your videos and I swear to god Hoseok-ah, when I saw your smile I immediately smiled too, I forgot all the bad things around me. You are the reason of my happiness, you're my sunshine, my hope and my angel." He let a gentle smile. "You're beautiful." He whispered before letting a small peck on his lips.   
Hoseok stood speecheless, tears covering his eyes. "Jinyoung-ah...thank you so much." He cried.  
The younger smiled and kissed his forehead. "I like you Hoseok, so much." He whispered before taking him in his arms.   
"I like you too."

"No way Yoongi-ah."   
"Please hyung, just for tonight!" Yoongi was begging his manager to let him walk Jimin home.  
"Yoongi-ah, I don't want more troubles." Sejin said.  
"Hyung, I swear I'll make sure to walk in empty streets, no one will see us, please Sejin hyung just for tonight."   
The older shook his head.  
"Hyung, I always do everything you ask from me...And, I just wanna walk my friend home, what's so bad about it?"  
Jimin felt like someone just pinched his heart when he heard the word "friend".

Sejin left a deep sigh. "Okay! Okay! But I swear if you get into any trouble, I won't take any responsibility."  
"Yess! Thank you hyung." Yoongi smiled and grabbed Jimin's arm. "Let's go."

They walked in silence, taking advantage of the calm of the night and the light wind that caressed their skin.  
Yoongi secretly looked at Jimin from time to time, he admired as his face shone with the moonlight, how his eyes were as gorgeous as stars. After a while, Jimin started humming something, the older could regonize his song "Autumn Leaves" and closed his eyes to listen to his sweet voice. "You like this song?" He asked.  
The younger nodded. "I like all of your songs hyung."   
"I'm glad you like them, I'll do my best to write more songs that you will like."  
"And I'll be glad to listen to all of them." Jimin smiled.

They arrived in front of the younger's home.   
Yoongi was facing Jimin and staring right into his small eyes,   
he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, gently rubbing his back. Despite the heaviness in Jimin's stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against his. He sunk into the warmth of his side, loving this simple gesture. "Thank you." Yoongi said with his deep voice.  
"For what?" Jimin smiled, hoping to finally hear what he always wanted to say.  
"Thank you for being my fan."   
"W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really not what Jimin wanted to hear.. what a pabo Yoongi. 
> 
> What do you think about this?


	37. Love or attraction?

_"Thank you for being my fan."_

Jimin saw the world collapse before his eyes within less than five seconds.  _"My fan."_  These two words no longer stopped repeating in his brain like this song that you hate so much but whose words remain stuck in your head during months.

 _"My fan."_ He felt as if someone kept stabbing his heart multiple times with the sharpest sword that ever existed. As if an enormous sign where was written  _"Fan-zoned"_  just fell on his small body and burried him under the ground.

"W-what?" It was the only word that could escape his mouth, the older left him speechless. After all what happened between them, he never expected the older to still see him as one of his million fans.

"You look very tired sunshine. Good night!" He kissed his nose and left running because he was already too late.

 

 

"Oh, Jimin! Come have dinner with me!" Mr.Park asked his son to join him.

"I'm sorry appa, I'm so tired, I just wanna sleep." The younger said with a shaky voice, trying not to burst in tears in front of his father.

"Oh, I see... Then, good night Jimin-ah!" His father still smiled to him even if he was disappointed.

"Good night appa."

 

 

After he closed his bedroom's door, he didn't bother taking off his clothes and just jumped on his large bed. He burst out crying, his face hidden in the cushion.

His tears couldn't stop anymore, he still couldn't believe what happened, what he heard. He was expecting a confession but he just received a slap on the face instead. His tears were so loud that his father could hear them when he passed by his room. He put his head against the door and listened to his son crying, he wanted so much to enter and take him in his arms but he was not very good at comforting people. He was sad and at the same time angry, angry at the person or the people who hurt his dear son.

He went out to the balcony and looked for a name among his contacts.

**_*Phone call*_ **

"Hey Jinyoung-ah, I'm sorry to call you this late."

_"No, it's okay Mr.Park, is there anything wrong?"_

"Where are you now?"

_"I'm on my way to home."_

"Can you please pass by? Jimin...I don't know what's wrong with him...he's crying and I don't know why..."

_"Crying?! I'm coming right now!"_

After a few moments, Jinyoung was already in front of the Park's door.

"Jinyoung-ah! Thank you for coming." Mr.Park smiled to the younger.

"Anything for Jimin. He's in the bedroom?" He asked. The older just nodded.

He opened the bedroom's door slowly and saw his friend still crying in silence on his bed. He walked toward and sat next to him. He caressed his back gently until he felt more relaxed. "You're sweating so much Jimin, you should take a shower first." He whispered to him.

"J-jinyoung, is that y-you?" Jimin asked with a breaking voice.   
"Mmm, it's me."   
"Why did you come?"   
"Because I missed you, can't I come to see you?"   
The younger chuckled. "We were together for the whole day what are you saying?"   
"Glad to see you smiling. Now, let's go take a shower." He helped him wipe his tears and stood up.  
"Y-you're taking a shower too?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.  
"I will help you take a shower." Jinyoung smirked.  
Jimin widened his eyes. "The fuck? I'm 23! I can take a shower by myself."  
"Yes, but you need to relax, so you just have to lay on the tub and I'll do everything."   
"Y-you mean that you'll have to see me naked?!" Jimin screamed.  
"Shuuut! You idiot!! Your parents will misunderstand what the hell!"  
"And what's wrong with seeing you naked, aren't we both men?"  
Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah you're right..."

He got undressed and went into the bathtub. "Close your eyes." Jinyoung said.

He took a little bit of water in his hands to wet the younger's hair first, then he took a coconut and pineapple bath bomb and placed it on the water. "This smell makes me so hungry, I wonder why." He joked.

Jimin chuckled. "Same ahhh!" He let out a small moan when the older started massaging his shoulders. "Wow, it feels so good!"

"Ya! Can't you shut up? Stop moaning like this, you're making me feel so confused." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"Why? Did I turn you on?" Jimin smirked. "Ahh Jinyoung-aah go harder!" The older slapped his head immediately. "hahaha! I'm just joking hyuung!"

"This joke is too dirty for my di...I mean for my heart." Jinyoung chuckled.

"Ohh..." Jimin couldn't help moaning again when his friend started massaging his neck.

"Damn it Jimin! I told you to shut the fuck up!!"

"But hyung, I can't help it, it feels so good!!" Jimin whined.

"I don't care, just shut up."

Jimin opened his eyes and turned to look at his friend and smirked when he saw the tent forming in the older's pants. "Too weak for me right?"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and stopped his work. "You know what? Just take a shower by yourself like you said earlier. I'll wait outside." He wiped his hands and went out of the bathroom.

"Yaa! Hyuung! Come back!" Jimin whined. "Pleaaase!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" He heard his friend yelling and he burst out laughing. "Come on, it's alright! We're both men after all!!" Jimin was laughing like crazy until soap entered his mouth. "Ughh noo! Shit!"

"SERVES YOU WELL!" Jinyoung laughed outside.

 

When Mr.Park heard the laughs he immediately smiled. "Now I understand why we need friends in life." He mumbled to himself before going to sleep.

 

"I can't believe that I provocated this in you." Jimin was still laughing even after he finished his shower.

"Your moaning voice is so provocating you idiot, no wonder Yoongi couldn't wait longer." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Even now you're provocating! Go wear something!"

Jimin was indeed very irresistible, wearing only a white bathrobe open to his milky chest.

"Why don't you say anything now?" Jinyoung asked and the younger didn't answer. He opened the closet and took a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jinyoung asked, worried this time because of Jimin's sad face.

The younger shook his head. "It's just Yoongi..."

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "Wait...you were crying because of him right?" 

Jimin nodded.

"Come here." Jinyoung patted the empty space on the bed.

"Tell me what happened."

The younger took a deep breath before telling his best friend everything that happened.

"MY FAN?!" Jinyoung widened his eyes. "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him."

"Shuu my parents will hear you."

"But man this is not right...I mean he shouldn't say this..." Jinyoung said with a calm voice.

"I know..." Jimin sighed. "I really thought that our feelings were reciprocal but...I feel like he's just been using me..."

"This bastard..."

"But hyung...I gave him everything! I even gave him my most precious thing and he..." He couldn't finish when he started crying again.

"No, no don't cry.." Jinyoung took the younger in his arms. "Please don't cry.." He whispered.

"I-I thought I was more than just a fan b-but no...I was just dreaming by myself." He said with a shaky voice.

"Shhh...he doesn't deserve you...please don't cry for him Jimin-ah."

"I-I'm trying hyung but I can't stop..."

"Let's go to the amusement park tomorrow!" Jinyoung said.

The younger jumped from the bed and widened his eyes. "CHINCHA?!"

Jinyoung nodded with a smile. "We deserve to have fun after all, no?" 

"OF COURSE! Oh my god, I'm so happy!!" He hugged the older very tight.

"So easy..." Jinyoung chuckled.

"Let's sleep hyung." Jimin said.

"Yes, but show me a smile before."

Jimin wiped his tears and smiled for his friend.

"Perfect." Jinyoung whispered and kissed Jimin's nose. "Sleep well."

"Hyung." Jimin whispered after a few moment.

"Mmm?"

"What happened with Hoseok hyung?"

The older smiled when he remembered his sweet moment with the dancer. "Well...we kind of confessed..."

"REALLY?! YOU FUCKER WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!!" Jimin turned on the lights to see a blushing Jinyoung.

"Well...you were sad so I didn't want to brag about it..."

"But that would make me happy! So...what are you now?"

Jinyoung rubbed his neck. "I don't know...but I want to ask him to be my boyfriend...it's a risk but I want to be with him."

"I'm so happy hyung..." Jimin whispered. "Hoseok hyung is an amazing guy."

"He's my little sunshine." Jinyoung blushed.

"Awww! There is this side in you huuh?! So cute!" Jimin laughed.

"Ya! Stop laughing and sleep now..."

"Haha! Okay!"

"Good night you dumb."

"Good night you dumber."

"He confessed to you?" Yoongi asked.

"Yees!" Hoseok smiled. "He told me some things that I'm not ready to forget."

"That's good then, happy for you." Yoongi smiled.

"What about you and Jimin?"

"What about us?" The older raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone know that there is something between you two."

"No...I mean yes he's  _really_  attractive...and sometimes I just can't resist him."

"I'm gonna ask you for the second time hyung...do you like him?" Hoseok was curious to know his hyung's feelings because he was clearly sure that Jimin liked him a lot just by the way he was looking at him earlier.

"He's kind and very beautiful...I feel comfortable when I'm with him yes..but I don't feel this kind of thing for him."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you sure?"

Yoongi nodded.

"But...you kissed before...and I'm sure you did a lot of things too..." The younger was never this confused before.

"Hobi...there is a difference between love and attraction. I'm just attracted to Jimin."

The younger frowned. "So...you only like his appearance..."

Yoongi nodded. "Well, he's nice too..."

Hoseok shook his head,  _very_  disappointed. "You're so stupid hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a Park Jinyoung in our life, don't you think so? *-*
> 
> A friend who will come during late hours just to comfort you and even to help you take a "kinky" bath...isn't it perfect?! xd


	38. Amusement park I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 3k+ reads, commenting and liking my story <3 I love you guys so much!! <3

"Eommaaa save meee!!" 

"Come oon you idiot!" Jinyoung followed his best friend by running to catch him, he wanted them to get into the Gyro Tower but the younger was not brave enough to play in this attraction.

"No way hyung! I'm afraid of heights!" The younger yelled.

"Caught youu!" Jinyoung was faster than his friend thanks to his long legs. "You're not a kid anymore Jimin-ah, you have to face your fear."

"Hyuung~~" Jimin whined.

"Please, just this once." Jinyoung pouted.

Jimin's phone vibrated for the fifth time today. He didn't want to read any text, knowing that they were all from Yoongi but he had enough, so he unlocked his phone.

**_Swag Suga:_ **

_8am:_

Sunshine, I'm still thinking about what we did yesterday, that was so intense. 

_8:30am:_

Jimin, where are you?

_9am:_

I wanna see you tonight

_9:30 am:_

I'm not done with you, you know?

_11am:_

I want you so bad.

Jimin left a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, annoyed by the older's texts.

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asked. "Is it Yoongi hyung?"

The younger nodded. "He can't send me texts like  _"How are you?"_  ,  _"Are you tired after the concert?"_ ,  _"I miss you."_  .. no! He doesn't send anything if it's not something sexual." 

Jinyoung looked worried because he had never seen Jimin this angry before, he took him in his arms and patted his hair. "Turn off that phone first." He told him. "And let's go grab something to eat."

"Didn't you said you wanted to go to that Gyro Tower?" Jimin asked. 

"I wanted to but you can't go so let's do something else now." 

Jimin took a deep breath "I wanna ride it." 

The older raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Jimin nodded. "Didn't you say that I have to face my fear?"

Jinyoung smiled widely. "That's my boy! Let's go!" He grabbed the younger's arm.

"Please god, I don't wanna die young, I still have too many things to do..." Jimin was begging, his eyes closed, before the attraction starts. 

Jinyoung shook his head. "What an idiot." He chuckled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Everyone was screaming when the attraction started going down.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!!" Jimin screamed.   
"DON'T FUCKING CURSE!" Jinyoung said.  
"YOU JUST CURSED HYUNG!"

"AGHHH NERVERMIND!"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY NEVERMIND IT REMINDS ME OF HIM!"

"STOP BEING STUPID! THE WHOLE WORLD USE THIS WORD!"

"AIIISH! MIN FUCKING YOONGI! YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BII AAAAAAA TCH! I HATE YOU!!" Jimin found a way to release his anger. 

"HAHAHHA! THIS GUY!" Jinyoung burst out laughing, looking at his desperate friend next to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You said what?" 

"You have a photoshoot for the next comeback concept photos at 11am." Sejin said, looking at their schedules list. 

"Hyuung, we're so tired!" Taehyung and Jungkook whined. 

"I know that you're tired...but it's not my fault if you are top stars..." 

"Sometimes I really miss our times when we were not that popular." Jin sighed. 

"You can go back to those times if you don't move your ass." Sejin rolled his eyes. 

"Hyuung don't curse we have a child here!" Jin yelled. 

"A child?" The manager chuckled. "If you're talking about Jungkook then you're really mistaken...this shithead is so a child anymore." 

"Omo! Hyung your words...ah my innocent ears!" Jungkook covered his ears on purpose. 

"Anyways...where is this photoshoot? Just don't tell me that we have to more to another city..." Yoongi said lazily.

"Or another country!" Hoseok widened his eyes. 

The manager chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry we will stay in Seoul, we have to go to the amusement park."

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK?!!" All of them screamed excitedly a part of Yoongi who just rolled his eyes. "So childish..." he mumbled.

"Haha! Yes, the amusement park." Sejin laughed at their funny reaction.

"Can we ride some attractions hyung...hein?" Taehyung asked.

"I don't know..." The older rubbed the back of his neck. "If we finish early and there were not too many people maybe I can let you two or three attractions..."

"YESS!" The maknae line smiled widely. "You're the best hyuung~~! 

"Well...it's been 3 or 4 years that I've been taking care of six annoying childs so of course I'm the best." He joked. 

"Hyung, don't you have a better place than the amusement park? We're grown up men..." Yoongi groaned. 

"Grown up men...?" Sejin rubbed his chin. "Mmm I don't see anyone here..." 

"Hyuung!" All of them whined.   
"Haha! Okay let's talk talking nonsense and go prepare yourselves, you have 15min! Come on! HOP!HOP!" He clapped his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm feeling dizzy hyung..." Jimin pouted. 

"Yeah same, but you did it! You should be proud of yourself!" He smiled while patting the younger's black hair. "Let's go grab some cold drink, it's too hot today." 

"I want a strawberry ice." Jimin said. 

"Strawberry ice for you and lemon for me!" Jinyoung smiled. "It's been a long time since I drank it." 

"JIMIN! JINYOUNG!" They heard someone call them from far, both turned around to see a tall guy with a long white hair waving to them with a wide charming smile. 

"Kai sunbae!!" Jimin smiled. 

"Oh, Jongin!" Jinyoung waved at their old college friend.

"It's been a long time guys, I missed you!" The older hugged them tight. "Wow Jimin! Look at you!" He widened his eyesm scanning the younger from head to toe, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. "You became even more handsome!"

"Sunbaae~" Jimin blushed. "When did you come back from New York?" He asked.

"Last week." the older smiled. "I heard that you became so popular at the dance academy, everyone wants to enroll in your class." 

"Oh..." Jimin nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't be as popular as you were sunbae..."

"You will in no time." Kai winked at him. "I introduced you to that academy knowing that you'll do big things from there." 

"By the way, how things are going for you?" Jinyoung asked him.

"Well, I worked during one year in a popular academy at NY, I got more experience and all...and now I came back to Seoul because I got a great job offer." He smiled widely.

"Where?" 

"1 Million Studio!" He said excitedly. "I always wanted to work there!" 

"Oh, sunbae I'm so jealous!" Jimin widened his eyes. "They have the best dance instructors also the best dancers."

"I know right! Don't worry Jimin-ah, I'm gonna do something so that you can join later." 

"Really?"

"Of course." The older put his hand on the raven haired's shoulder.

"Oh, uhm Jimin?" Jinyoung said awkwardly. "I just got a call...something happened at home so ...I should leave and I don't wanna leave you alone here..."

"He's not alone Jinyoung-ah, I'll stay with him, just go." Kai smiled. 

"I promised you to spend the day with you...I'm sorry Jimin-ah..." He pouted. 

"It's okay hyung...just go home." 

"Okay! Thank you Jongin! Jimin I'll call you later!" He waved before leaving the park running. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you come here alone sunbae?" Jimin asked after taking his last sip of his strawberry ice.

The older shook his head. "I came with my little sister but she left with some friends." 

"She left you alone?" Jimin chuckled. 

"Yeah..." Kai laughed. "I can't believe she left her older brother alone..." 

"Haha! Must be nice to have a little sister." 

"Hmm." Kai rubbed his chin. "Not everytime...she can be extremely annoying sometimes."

"But you love her anyways." Jimin smiled. 

"Of course I do. Oh, toffee apples!" the older's eyes were shining. "Want one?" He asked. Jimin nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow I like the pictures!" Taehyung said excitedly after looking at their pictures on the laptop.

"Our ARMY will go crazy about these!" Hoseok said, satisfied by the work.

"Okay guys! The photography team need a little bit of rest so we'll stop for an hour before continuing okay?" The manager said. "You can grab something to eat or anything, but don't cause any problems."

"Okay hyung!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which attraction should we ride?" Namjoon asked, after taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"Everything but something really high." Hoseok said. "I'm so scared of heights...I have a bad experience about it."

"EMOTICON FOR HIS HUMAN RIGHTS!" Taehyung and Jungkook burst out laughing, thinking about the BTS!RUN! EP3. 

"Oh god you remembered this too?" Jin was laughing too. 

"Yaa! Don't laugh!" The dancer whined. 

"You looked so ridiculous." Yoongi chuckled. 

"Hyung, not you too!"

"Joonie, I want a pink cotton candy!" Jin asked the leader, clinging onto his arms like a little kid. 

"Anything for my princess." Namjoon whispered with a cute smile. 

"Oh, isn't that Jimin?!" Taehyung yelled, pointing at the raven haired who was eating a toffee apple and laughing with someone. 

Yoongi who was sleepy since the morning was now full awake and jumped from his eat, looking for the younger. 

"Oh, yes it's him!" Hoseok said before turning to look at Yoongi who was raising his eyebrow.

"Wow, that guy is so handsome!" Taehyung widened his eyes. "He looks like a prince charming!"

"Yeah you're so right!" Jungkook said.

"Prince charming my ass..." Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, oh! Look at them!" Jin pointed at the cute scene in front of them. The tall stranger was putting a cute pink Minnie headband on the younger's hair, while Jimin was puttin a Mickey one on his. 

Yoongi chuckled, very annoyed by this 'digusting' scene. "Who the hell is that guy?!" 

                                                                                             _ **To be continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is jelly...? xd
> 
> What's your favorite candy?! <3


	39. Amusement park II

"Isn't that too childish?" Jimin chuckled.   
"It's cute, not childish." Kai smiled. "Minnie looks cute on you. I like to call you Jiminnie, Jiminnie...Minnie..."   
The younger burst out laughing. "That's so laame sunbaae!!"   
"Don't call me sunbae..." The older pouted.  
"What should I call you then?"   
"Call me daddy." Kai smirked.  
Jimin widened his eyes, asking himself if he heard him well.  
"Hey...don't make this face, I'm just joking come on!" The older chuckled.  
"Ah...haha!" Jimin laughed ironically. "That was a good one..."  
"You can call me hyung." He patted his hair. "Let's go to the haunted house."   
"The h-haunted house? Hyung I can't..."   
"Why not?"   
"It's scary..."   
"Aw...Jiminnie you're almost 23...you're not a child anymore..."   
"But-"  
"No buts...come with me." He grabbed his arm. "If you get scary, you can come to my arms." He winked at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who the hell is this guy?" Yoongi groaned.   
"Why does it matter to you?" Hoseok rolled his eyes. "You said that you don't like Jimin."  
"I didn- aish okay, yes it's true. I was just curious."   
"Oh, really." The younger faked a smile. "I don't know who it might be but he seems too familiar." He rubbed his chin.  
"And too handsome." Taehyung added, gaining a deadly glare from the grumpy rapper.  
"Don't you think they look so good together?" Jin was fanboying over the couple.  
"Agree!" Jungkook answered excitedly, looking at Yoongi's reaction."  
"They don't look good at all." He said coldly. "Look at him, he's too giant for Jimin. Also, that long white hair doesn't suit him and hell no they don't look good."  
"Well, it's your opinion." Jin rolled his eyes. "And you should know that tall guy plus short guy equal perfect match."   
Yoongi clenched his fists, trying so bad not to kill anyone.   
"Oh, they're going to the haunted house!" Jungkook pointed at them.   
"I hate haunted houses." Hoseok mumbled with a scared tone.  
"You're not going hyung don't worry. We don't have more emoticons for your human rights." Taehyung joked and the rest of the members burst out laughing. Not Yoongi of course. He rarely laughed with the members.   
"You know what happens at haunted houses Yoongi?" Jin asked.   
"People get scary of stupid people wearing costumes." The younger answered coldly.  
Jin shook his head. "Not just this. That's actually one of the places where a couple gets closer. Just imagine...he will get scared and the first thing he will need is... _his arms._ "   
Yoongi flinched at those last two words.  
"He will get closer to his body everytime he gets scared and will start to like his warmth little by little...and soon he will need him to  _always_  protect him." He finished, looking at an angry and jealous Yoongi and smirked.

After a few moments of thinking and hesitating, the rapper cleared his throat, "Let's go to that stupid haunted house." He said before walking toward it.   
"Yess!" Hoseok and Jin whisper-shouted and did a high-five.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAA!!" Jimin screamed when a ghost suddenly came in front of them.   
"It's just a fake ghost Jiminnie...don't be scared of it." Kai laughed.  
"Still hyung..." Jimin pouted.  
"Hang on my arm." The older whispered. "This way, you won't be scared."

"Aahhh oh god! What's this?!" Jimin shouted once more, hiding his face behind Jongin's back.  
"That was a zombie." The older laughed. "Hang on, we don't have too much left to leave the house."  
  


"Joonie-aaaah!!" Jin screamed. "Don't let go of me! This shit is too scary!!" The older was already scared after their first encounter with a 'fake ghost'.  
"You just cursed hyung." Namjoon chuckled.   
"I don't fucking care! The kids are far behind us."  
"Oh, so you can't curse in front of them but it's okay with me?" The younger shook his head. "I'm disappointed."   
"That's-" Jin sighed. "That's because you are the member I am closest to." He blushed.  
"No, you should rectify." Namjoon said. "You should say you are the man I am closest to, not the member." He stopped walking and took both the older's hands in his. "I don't wanna be a another member to you. I don't wanna be your leader." He said with a serious tone. "I want you to see me as a man."   
"But I do Joonie-"  
"I'm not joking hyung!" The younger shouted. "We always joked about being a couple, even ARMY say that we're the parents of the group but...I don't want to joke anymore. I want it to be real."   
Jin widened his eyes, he couldn't see the younger well because of the dark but he could see the sweat drops falling from his face and his eyes shining. "Do you mean that-"  
"Kim Seokjin. Will you be my boyfriend?" Namjoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Jin had tears in his eyes and a very beautiful smile on his face. He had feelings for Namjoon since he'd heard him rapping in his studio the first day of his training at the company.   
He never imagined a group without him, never imagined a romance without him, never imagined a love without him, never imagined a laugh without him, never imagined a happiness without him, never imagined a life without  _Kim Namjoon._  
"J-joonie-ah...I'll be more than happy to be your boyfriend." He whispered, caressing the younger's cheek.   
Namjoon was now smiling from ear to ear, his heart beating faster than a Bighit releasing killer stuff. He placed his hands on the older's head and kissed his forehead gently. "I like you hyung." He whispered.

"SO CUUUUUUUUTE!!!" Taehyung and Jungkook, who witnessed the whole scene screamed excitedly.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!"   
Jin and Namjoon were blushing so hard, looking at their children jump with excitement.  
"Too bad for Hoseok hyung, he missed just a historical moment." Jungkook said, looking at Taehyung's happy face, wishing that one day he'll have the courage to confess to him and be with him.    
"Congrats you two." Yoongi smiled to the new couple.  
"Thanks." Namjoon awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Now let's look for Jimin." Jin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Be patient Jiminnie, we're close." Jongin said.   
"O-okay hyung."

"AAAAAA!!" The younger closed his eyes and hide his face in his hands to avoid looking at the weird creatures.   
"Hyung, please let's g-" he looked around him but there were no traces of Jongin. "H-hyung?" He called him but there wasn't as single answer. "Hyung! That's not funny!" He cried. "Hyuung!!"   
"I'm afraid of the dark..." he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They look so good together." Taehyung whispered.   
"Look at them holding hands." Jungkook smiled.  
"Let's hold hands like them." The older said, before interlocking their fingers.   
"H-hyung?" The younger felt like his heart was about to burst.   
They did a lot of things before, they kissed and made up not only once or twice but these small contacts always made his heart flutter.   
"Oh!" Taehyung pointed at Kai who was coming toward them...without Jimin.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the tall guy, walking alone with a smirk on his face.   
"Ya! You!" He shouted, pointing his finger at him angrily.  
Kai stopped walking and widened his eyes.  
"Oh, aren't you-"  
"Where is Jimin?" Yoongi asked coldly.   
"Wow, Suga!"   
"I said WHERE IS JIMIN?!"   
"Hyung...please calm down." Taehyung and Jungkook tried to calm him.  
"Oh.." Kai rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "I don't know. I lost him." He smiled.  
"You left him alone and you're smiling?" The rapper laughed ironically.   
"By the way, how do you know Jimin?"   
"None of your business. Where is he?"   
"No idea. It's not like it's my fault that he let go of my arm." He shrugged his shoulders.   
 _So he was grabbing your arm..._ Yoongi felt jealousy attacking his whole body.   
"How can you leave him? Jimin is afraid of the dark, he can't even sleep with the lights shut!" He shouted.   
"How do you know this?" Kai smirked.   
"You're so annoying." Yoongi groaned before running to find the younger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    
"JIMIN!" he called, hoping to receive an answer.  
"Jimin, please..." he mumbled. 

"Hyung where are you...?!" Jimin was crying, sitting in a dark corner, his arms around his knees and his head above. "I don't like the dark..."

After a few moments of deep silence, he felt someone putting his warm arms around his waist. "AAA!" he shouted, thinking it was of the ghosts or zombies.  
"It's me sunshine, it's me." The stranger whispered in his ear and put his chin on his head.   
"Y-yoongi hyung? Is that you?" Jimin asked with a shaky voice, still scared to lift his head.   
"Yes, it's me Jimin." He kissed his hair. "Don't be scared, I'm here now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Chim, Yoongi is here to protect you :')


	40. My sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <2

_"Don't be scared, I'm here now."_

Jimin could feel Yoongi's warmth all over his small body. He could feel his heavy breath on his neck and his heart beating against his back. He felt safe, he felt  _protected_.  
"Yoongi hyung, what are you doing here?" The raven haired asked with a more calmed voice.  
"Photoshoot." The older answered.  
"In a haunted house?"   
Yoongi chuckled. "No sunshine, do you want to attend Hobi's funeral?"   
Jimin burst out laughing. "Hoseok hyung is worse than me. But hyung, if you didn't come you would have attended mine."   
"Shuu don't say that." Yoongi put his chin on Jimin's head. "I'll never make it happen." He whispered.   
"Why not?"   
"Do you think flowers can live without a ray of sunshine?" Yoongi asked.  
Jimin slowly shook his head.   
"Well, Neither can I live without my sunshine."  
A beautiful smile appeared on Jimin's face, too bad that Yoongi couldn't see it because of the dark.   
"I'm your sunshine?"   
"Yes, my most beautiful sunshine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hobi hyung! You missed a lot of things by staying outside!" Taehyung and Jungkook came running to their hyung.  
"What? What happened?!" Hoseok asked curiously.  
"Namjoon hyung confessed to Jin hyung!" Jungkook's smile was really wide.  
"WHAAAT?!!!!" The older widened his eyes. "CHINCHAA?!!"   
"YEAAH!" Both maknaes shouted.   
"Oh my gawd!" Hoseok said, very surprised by the sudden news. "So...they're like a couple right now?" He asked.  
"Yup! They looked really good together!"  
"Wow! Too bad that I missed that! Aish...oh, by the way what are the other things?"  
"Yoongi hyung found Jimin crying, he stayed back hugging him for like more than five minutes, whispering things we couldn't hear but I'm sure it was something really sweet." Taehyung smiled.  
"Yoongi hyung saying something sweet?" Hoseok chuckled. "He was totally wrong then."   
"About what?"   
"Just something." The older smirked, thinking about the rapper saying that he didn't like Jimin.   
"Oh, they're coming!" Jungkook pointed at the two couples.

"Hi Jimin!" Hoseok greeted the younger.  
"Hey Hobi hyung!" Jimin hugged him. "Don't hug me like this Jimin-ah, some people will get jealous." The older chuckled, looking at Yoongi's annoyed face.  
"Oh, the fans! Sorry hyung!" Jimin rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Yes, the fans..." The dancer laughed.   
"It was so nice seeing you guys again!" Jimin smiled widely to his new friends. "And Namjin, congrats!!" He clapped his hands.  
"N-namjin?" Jin asked.  
"Your ship name! Namjoon plus Jin equal Namjin!"   
"So cuuute~~!" Hoseok giggled.   
"I kinda love this name." Namjoon said shyly, smiling at his boyfriend.   
"Same.." Jin smiled back to him.   
"Awwww!!" The members and Jimin were in love with their hyung's romance, a part of Yoongi of course, who was cringing behind them.  
"All the ARMYs ship you guys! You're destination to be together." Jimin said.   
"That's good to hear." the leader said. "I'm sure you will meet your destiny very soon.   
Hoseok coughed "Or he already met him." He coughed again.  
Jimin was blushing, he lifted his head to find Yoongi already looking at him like he was not sure about something.  _What could it be?_  
"W-well I have to go! See you another day!" Jimin said.  
"Let me walk you to the entrance door." Yoongi approached him.  
"N-no need hyung! It's too risked for you, plus you still haven't finished the photoshoot."   
The older sighed. "Okay...well, text me when you're back home."   
Jimin nodded with a smile. "Bye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, Jiminnie!" Kai waved to him.  
Jimin wanted to ignore him but the older easily caught him. "Where were you?"   
"Where was I?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. "You left me in the haunted house. ALONE." The raven haired was really angry.   
"Aww sweetheart." The older pouted. "Don't be mad at me, I thought you were following me."  
"Don't call me like that." Jimin crossed his arms.  
"What? Sweetheart?" Kai chuckled. "But it suits you a lot." He smiled.  
The younger rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. I have to go." He said coldly.  
"I'll walk you home. I brought my car."   
"I can go alone."  
"I won't let you!" The older smirked. "Let's go!" He grabbed his arm and headed to the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is this guy, seriously?!" Yoongi cursed, looking at Jimin and the stranger leaving together. "Why is he still talking to him after he left him?"   
"Someone's jelly~~" Jin joked, making the others giggle.  
"You know, I think I know who that guy is." Hoseok rubbed his chin.  
"Really?" Yoongi raised his eyebrow. The younger nodded. "I knew his face was so familiar."  
"Who is he?" Taehyung asked.  
"He's a famous dancer. Ever heard of Kai?"   
"Ow shit! Is that him?!" Jungkook widened his eyes. Jin slapped his head. "Don't curse you little kid."  
"Yaa! Hyuung! It huurts!" The maknae whined while rubbing his head.   
"So he's a dancer..." Yoongi was even more annoyed and more jealous than he was ten seconds before.   
"Yeah, he posts his videos on YouTube, he's really famous. He was a choreographer in one if the most popular dance academies in New York."   
"Wow! Daebak!" Taehyung exclaimed, earning a death glare from Black Suga.  
"Tall, handsome, dancer...the jackpot!" Jungkook was enjoying making his hyung jealous.   
"A jerk, an asshole, a dick head...what a complete son of a bitch." Yoongi faked a smile.   
"MIN FUCKING YOONGI! SONT CURSE!!" Jin shouted.  
"You just cursed hyung." Jungkook chuckled.  
"Namjoon, calm your man." Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"I think he will drive him home or something." Hoseok said, still looking at Jimin and his friend.  
"Shit." Yoongi groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're home Jimin." Mr.Park smiled.  
"Yes, appa." The younger said after taking off his shoes.   
"Where have you been?"   
"The amusement park with Jinyoung."   
"Oh, great! It's been years since I've last went there."   
"We should go there someday appa." Jimin smiled before sitting at the table.  
"You and me?" Mr.Park asked.  
"Yup, just you and me."   
"Perfect!" His father clapped his hands with joy. "Now, let's have dinner!"   
"What did you prepare?"   
"Paella!"   
"Paella? What's this?" Jimin raised his eyebrow.  
"It's a Spanish speciality. It's based on rice. We cook it with seafood and peppers, you'll see that you'll love it."  
Jimin licked his bottom lip. "Looks already good!"

"So...do you like someone?" Mr.Park asked after finishing their dinner.   
Jimin widened his eyes, not expecting this kind of question coming from his father. "W-what?"   
"Do you have a girl that you like?"   
 _Girl..._ That's what he was most afraid of. His parents ignored that he was gay, he never tried to tell them. And it was no question to tell his father the truth because he didn't want to ruin their new relationship.   
"N-no...not really." He answered.  
"I see." His father smiled. "If you need any advices or something, don't hesitate to tell me."   
"Uhm, yeah okay..." Jimin said.  
"Why do you feel so uncomfortable?" Mr.Park chuckled.  
"It's just too weird to talk about this to you." Jimin laughed.  
"Haha! Why not? I'm your father after all."   
"That's whyy!"   
They started laughing at the same time. It was one of the most beautiful sceneries, a father and son laughing and smiling to each other.  
 _Hell no. I'm not destroying this._ Jimin thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Evening hyung!" Jimin arrived at the coffeeshop. They had only two weeks more before stopping to work here and move to the company.   
"Heyy buddy! Man, sorry for leaving you earlier at the amusement park..." Jinyoung said with a sad smile.   
"It's okay! By the way, is everything alright at home?"   
Jinyoung shook his head, sadly. "Things are getting worse between them..."   
"Your father got drunk again...?"   
The older nodded. "I can't believe he's my father...my mum deserves way better than him..."   
"I know..." Jimin caressed his best friend's shoulder. "I hope things will get better..." he smiled.  
"Thank you buddy. Now, let's clean this." He pointed to the tables.

"I met BTS today." Jimin said.  
"At the amusement park?" Jinyoung widened his eyes. "Hoseok didn't tell me anything."   
"It was only for a photoshoot."   
"Oh, I see. How did you meet them?" Jinyoung asked.  
The younger told him everything that happened during the morning.   
"Jongin that fucker." The older cursed.   
"It's okay hyung..."   
"Aish...but are you okay?" Jinyoung looked at the younger with a concerned face. "I mean, after what happened with Yoongi..."   
"Y-yeah...I shouldn't really be mad at him since he was there for me at the haunted house..."  
"I know but still...he should do something about his feelings first."   
"I can't force him to like me hyung...I should be grateful that he noticed me...being his loyal fanboy is enough for me..."   
Jinyoung sighed. "Yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kookie! Where are you?!" Taehyung was looking for Jungkook in the dorms. They were kind of alone that night.  
Yoongi and Hoseok went somewhere and Namjin were 'occupied' in Namjoon and Taehyung's shared room.   
"At the shower!" Jungkook shouted.  
"I'm coming!"   
"What? NO!"   
Too late for the younger because Taehyung already entered the bathroom, finding a naked Jungkook with shower gel all over his body.  
"Sexy.." Taehyung mumbled.  
"W-what are you saying hyung?" The younger blushed.  
"Wow, he's more excited to see me than you are!" The older chuckled.  
"Who?"   
"Him." Taehyung pointed at the younger's cock in erection.   
Jungkook widened his eyes and quickly hide his hard member. "Shit, hyung! Leave this bathroom now!" He shouted, embarrassingly.  
"Why would I? He won't be too happy." Taehyung smirked, approaching the younger while unbottoning his white shirt slowly, showing his milky skin and making Jungkook going crazy. "Let me do something for him." Now, he quickly took off the rest of his clothes and went under the water, right behind the younger.   
"Y-you don't have to hyung." Jungkook whispered, trying to calm his fast heartbeats when the older started touching his naked back with his fingers.   
"He will like it." Taehyung mumbled, before kissing Jungkook's neck. "He'll like it the same way you like me doing this." He licked the back of his neck ans started leaving butterfly kisses around it.  
"H-hyung..." Jungkook left a slight moan. Taehyung's touches were provocating fireworks all over his body. "Ahh..."   
The older started sucking at his weak spot until leaving a beautiful purple mark. If ARMY were always wondering about the mark the maknae had on his neck everytime they take a picture of him at the airport well...they should now that it was just how Taehyung marked his territory.   
"Ow shit!" Jungkook groaned when the older took his growing member in his hand. "Damn..." he started rubbing it between his giant hands and pumping up and down, accelerating the movements every time Jungkook's moans turned him on. "H-hyung I'm g-gonna..."   
"Just release everything babe." Taehyung whispered in Jungkook's left ear.

The younger was so done with Taehyung. Kissing his body and helping him masturbate was enough to drive him scary but calling him "babe" was the icing on the cake. Well...honestly it was the cum on the body.   
"Very good babe...see that it feels good right?"   
"Y-yeah.." Jungkook shyly cleaned his body and turned to look at Taehyung, he kept staring at his small eyes for a long moment before hugging him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can go first hyung, I'll finish the cleaning." It was 11pm, there were only thirty more minutes before closing.   
"No, no its okay."  
"Come on hyung...you're not feeling well. Just go home." Jimin insisted.  
"You're not feeling well either..." Jinyoung said.  
"But your situation is more difficult than mine. Just go hyung, please for me?"   
Jinyoung smiled and patted the younger's hair. "Thank you." He whispered before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After he finished cleaning, Jimin took off his black apron and grabbed his jacket along with the shop's keys.  
He turned down the lights and closed everytime. He put on his earphones and when First Love started playing he stopped walking. Someone was waiting for him, back against the wall, crossed arms, black pants, black shirt, black slippers, black mask, black hair, black hat. Black everything.   
"Hyung?" Jimin took off his earphones to stare at the small silhouette. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
The older didn't even waste time to answer him and immediately crashed his lips.   
The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs.  
Jimin hardly had a moment to react before the older pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and started slowly discovering his wet cavern. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong smell of coffee being exchanged in the intermingling of their breaths.

The raven haired knew the rapper didn’t love him back, his heart was aching because of it, but he couldn’t resist his touch. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Dear lord, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected kiss right? Xd
> 
> Do you want Jimin to let himself go with the kiss or to break it because of their feelings?
> 
> Quotd: How many languages can you speak?  
> Me: 5 ( soon 6) French, Spanish (and catalan) , English, Arabic, I can read Korean and understand just a little bit.


	41. Hurt him

"Why did you push me?!" Yoongi widened his eyes.   
Jimin didn't answer, he kept staring at his feet, not daring to look into the older's eyes.   
Yoongi touched his cheeks to lift his head but Jimin immediately stopped him. "Don't touch me!" He shouted.   
Yoongi just stood there, completely speecheless. He felt as if the world has collapsed before him. He never saw Jimin in this state, he never expected him to react so negatively about this sudden kiss that he thought  would surprise him and make him melt for him. "S-sunshine?" He stuttered.  
"Stop calling me like this." The younger mumbled coldly.   
"Why not? What is wrong with it?" Yoongi asked with a confused tone.  
"I-it makes my heart flutter..."  
"But..that's what I want.." Yoongi chuckled. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"   
"Why did you kiss me?"  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting like it's the first time we kiss? I don't understand."   
"Why did you kiss me hyung?" Jimin asked one more time.   
"What do you mean Jimin..."   
"Just give me a reason."  
Yoongi left a heavy sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the younger confusingly. "I'm attracted to you...so how can I not kiss you?"   
Jimin faked a chuckle. "So..you're just attracted to me..."   
Yoongi raised an eyebrow, completely not understanding what was happening inside Jimin's head.   
"I see.." The younger mumbled  
"You see what?"   
"Nothing. I have to go home now, bye." He started walking but Yoongi stopped him. "Where do you think you're going? I need an explanation to this."   
"I'm the one who needs explanations to a lot of shit that happened before and now." Jimin said coldly. "Now, just let go of me. I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep."   
"Jimin...I came here because I wanted to walk you home..." Yoongi was looking at Jimin with sad eyes.   
"No need. I can walk by myself. Just go back to the dorms, don't you have to go to Bangkok tomorrow? Then go to sleep hyung, good night." That's the last thing the younger said before leaving.

Yoongi just stood motionless. Back against the wall, he was no longer feeling his arms nor his legs. Jimin was already one of the most important people in his life and seeing him walking away like this hurt him a lot.  
The fire burning in his beautiful brown eyes shed his heart into a million pieces.  _What's wrong with him?_

He was too excited to come visit him at the coffeeshop because it reminded him off their first encounters. Even though he was very tired after their morning photoshoot, he didn't care because he wanted to see him,  _he needed it_. Jimin was like a new kind of drug for him, he couldn't survive without it, he needed to take his dose every time, he wish he could take it all day long if it was possible.

On his way to the coffeeshop, he had planned to wait until the younger finished his job and surprise him with a kiss so that he forgets the stress of the day. He also wanted to walk him home, hand in hand, talking about everything, he wanted to enjoy these last precious moments with him before leaving for his group's world Tour. But, it didn't happen as planned. His plan was perfectly falling into the water.  _Have I done something wrong?_

He kept staring at Jimin until his silhouette disappeared between the dark streets.

"Jimin..." he mumbled with a broken voice. "I'll miss you sunshine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joonie." 

"Mmm?"

"I'm so happy." Jin whispered.

"Me too, baby." Namjoon kissed the older's hair. "I always wanted to hold you like this." 

"Why did it take you a lot to confess? huh?!" Jin pouted. "I was waiting for you for a very long time."

"I was afraid." Namjoon said.

"Of what?"

"Of getting rejected. I didn't know you had feelings for me too. I didn't want to ruin our relationship." 

"Paboo! You must be blind not to notice that I have liked you for a long time too."

Namjoon wanted to jump and scream to the world that he was happy but he tried to control his feels and just smiled and held the older tighter. 

"Joon." Jin whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

"I can feel your heart beating too fast." Jin smirked and put his left ear on the younger's chest to hear the fast beats. 

"See what you do to me baby?"

Jin nodded. "I love how you call me baby."

"Baby." Namjoon whispered in his boyfriend's right ear.

Jin was about to go crazy. Hearing Namjoon's heartbeats with his left ear and hearing him calling him baby with his right one was too much for him to handle. "Namjoon." He said.

"Mmm?"

"Fucking kiss me, right now." He ordered him. 

"Don't need to ask for it." Namjoon said and immediately pinned Jin against his bed. "I won't stop kissing you until you start begging for me to stop." He crashed his pink and plump lips without adding a single word. 

"Don't think that I will ever ask you to stop." Jin whispered between their sloppy kisses. "Don't even dream about it."

Namjoon smirked, looking at how his boyfriend was looking, messy hair, red cheeks, swollen lips and his pink t-shirt was slightly raised towards his chest. He bit his lowers lips, this beautiful scenery was turning him on too bad. "I'll ask Sejin hyung to always put us in the same hotel room during our Tour." He said before attacking his lips once again, harsher this time.

"W-what if he suspects something." Jin said with a breathless voice. 

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders. "Don't care. I just want to be with you.  _Forever_." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung! You already drank 5 cans of beer! Stop it now!" Hoseok snatched his 6th can from his hand.

"Let me drink!" Yoongi groaned. "Give me back my caan!"

"I won't! Why do you wanna get to drunk hyung? What happened?" The younger raised his eyebrow.

"JIMIN!" Yoongi screamed sadly.

"What about him?"

"He left me..." 

"What do you mean he left you?"

"He told me not to touch hiim! H-he was angry at me...and he juust left." 

Hoseok widened his eyes.  _Jimin getting angry at him?_

"Why did he do that?" He asked.

"Don't know...I'm soo confused Hobii!" 

"Hyung...tell me what happened earlier..in details." Hoseok said, certain that Yoongi must've done something wrong to him.

After a few moments, the older finished telling him everything that happened.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT HYUNG!" Hoseok shouted. "A TOTAL IDIIOT!"

"Whyy?!" Yoongi whined.

"Of course he will get mad! Nice guys like him want to be kissed by someone they like and who like them in return...you don't like him, you say that you're just attracted to him, of course it will hurt him!" Hoseok was getting extremely angry at his hyung. He really likes Jimin, he thought he was a nice guy and he didn't want Yoongi to hurt him. Not him. 

"I-I hurt him?" Yoongi made a pouting sad face. "But sunshine is really important to me..."

"Do you like him hyung?" Hoseok finally asked but when he turned to look at his hyung he found him already sleeping soudly on the bed. "Idiot." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_To : My Irresistible Fanboy_ **

Sunshine...I'm sorry if I did anything bad...I never meant to hurt you. 

                                                                                     _Seen at 09.10 am_

_**To : My Irresistible Fanboy** _

Jimin? Please answer me, I don't like you being mad at me..please huh? 

                                                                                        _Seen at 09.20 am_

_**To : My Irresistible Fanboy** _

Sunshine...I'm leaving to Bangkok right now...it's driving me crazy that I have to leave Seoul when our relationship is in this state... 

                                                                                        _Seen at 09.25 am_

_**To : My Irresistible Fanboy** _

I'm going..I'll miss you so much sunshine... </3 

                                                                                         _Seen at 09.40 am_

"Still not answering your texts?" Jin asked Yoongi who simply nodded.

"I can quite understand him to be honest..." The older sighed. "He must like you a lot but you just...hurt him.."

"I didn't know that he liked me..."

"You're a genius only with producing music but when it comes to love you're a perfect idiot." The older rolled his eyes. "You should fix that as soon as possible. Jimin is a good guy, you can't lose him like this." 

"I don't want to lose him..." Yoongi mumbled to himself before closing his eyes. 

  _Ladies and gentlemen. We will be taking off shortly. Please make sure that your seat belt is securely fastened. Thank you._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"What's wrong with Yoongi oppa?"_

_"Omo! Is Yoongi sick?"_

_"Suga looks so tired!"_

_"What's wrong with my baby?!!"_

"Jimin! Look!" Jinyoung handed his phone to his best friend. "They arrived at Bangkok."

Jimin just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't wanna see him." He said, coldly.

"No, you have to see him." 

"He looks like he didn't get any sleep yesterday...I'm sure it's because of what happened between you two."

Jimin kept staring at the picture, the older had dark circles under his small eyes, his skin was paler than normal and he seemed to be lost in deep thoughts.  _Is it really because of me?_ he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Yoongi do?
> 
> What should Jimin do? 
> 
>  
> 
> Ask me any question you want, I'll answer you <3


	42. Loved Me Back To Life

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAeFB7cyBXc>

 

"Hyung..are you okay?"

"You're asking if I'm okay..." Yoongi chuckled. "It's been more than a week!"

"Hyung..."

"More that a FUCKING week that he ignores all my texts.."

"He's just mad at you hyung...I'm sure he'll calm down after." Hoseok put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder to comfort him.

"I just want to hear a word from him..." The older sighed.

"Do you miss him?"

Yoongi nodded with sad eyes, staring at the floor. "So fucking much."

"Hobi, Yoongi hyung! What are you still doing, the break is done." Namjoon said. "Let's go back!"

It was already their third concert of the month, they were performing at Manila that day. The crowd was very hot.

Filipino ARMY were fangirling like crazy over the ships. Especially Namjin. They were acting the cutest on stage, they didn't leave each other's side, they sang together and danced together. Jin even offered one of his cute red hearts to Namjoon.

Taekook also were adorable that night, they kept hugging and teasing each other in front of the fans.

Hoseok was the most hyped, as usual, but more this week, thanks to Jinyoung.   
They kept calling each other every night to talk about their day and about crazy and useless stuff. But he liked it. He liked his boyfriend.  
He was extremely happy thanks to him, he made him feel more confident, more loved, more  _beautiful_.  
That night, he was not just faking a smile for his fans, he was smiling from the heart.

But Yoongi...he was trying so hard not to cry in front of the crowd. He became really sensitive lately. Not hearing a word from Jimin was making him crazy.   
He was disappointed with himself, he was so blind not to see that the perfect person was by his side.   
He hated himself from taking advantage of him, well actually, he wasn't really taking advantage, he was extremely attracted to him, it's just that he ignored the younger had these kind of feelings for him, or maybe he has? It was maybe just what Hoseok thought?   
But a part of him, really wished his friend was right. He wanted the younger to have feelings for him and he was willing to do anything to make him forgive him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh, I'll miss this job so much!" Jinyoung sighed after closing the coffeeshop's doors.   
"Me too." Jimin said.  
Today was their last day as waiters. They were going to take a two weeks break before starting their new job at Kimsung Electronics.   
"Too many memories right?" Jinyoung smiled.   
Jimin thought about his first meeting with Yoongi, he thought about their late-night conversations, he thought about Yoongi reading peacefully at the small table at the corner, he thought about them walking, side by side in the desert streets of Seoul. He couldn't help smiling softly, just by thinking about those beautiful moments. He missed Yoongi.  
"I think you should talk to him Jimin-ah..." Jinyoung said.   
"Don't want to." Jimin shrugged his shoulders. He won't deny the fact that he wanted to talk to him so bad but he has a pride after all. "I don't want to talk to him right now..." he mumbled.  
"Jimin.." the older hugged him from behind and put his head on his right shoulder. "You can't always stay mad at him you know..."   
"I know hyung...b-but it hurts to know that he sees me only as his fan...I don't wanna be just his fan..."   
"Who do you want to be?"   
"I know that I might sound selfish but after his parents, I want to be the most important person to his heart." Jimin said.   
The older smiled and hugged him more tightly. "Trust me, you'll become this person very soon. Or..maybe you already are..." he smirked.  
"Stop saying useless things hyung..." the younger rolled his eyes.   
"I'm just saying the truth tho..."  
"Pfft."  
"I know I shouldn't be saying this buut you're my best friend so..."  
"What is it?!" Jimin quickly turned to face him. "Tell me."  
Jinyoung chuckled and pinched Jimin's nose. "You little curious~"  
"Hyuung~~" the younger whined.  
"Well, Hoseok told me that Yoongi is feeling really bad lately...like he never saw him like this before..."   
Jimin frowned. "So...what?" He tried to act like he wasn't worried at all.  
"I think it has something to do with you."  
"Hobi hyung told you this?"   
Jinyoung shook his head. "He didn't mention you but it's easy to guess."   
"I don't think so hyung..." Jimin said. "He has a million of fans in this world, why would he worry about me?"   
"Ya!" His best friend slapped his arm. "Stop underestimating yourself Jimin! I know that you're not just a fan and even if it was the case, Yoongi hyung still doesn't deserve you. I know I will sound too cheesy right now but seriously, you're an amazing guy. I mean, if you weren't my best friend for all this years and I just met you I would sure fall for you immediately."   
Jimin widened his eyes, he never expected Jinyoung to be this sweet to him. He kept staring at him for a long moment and then, he burst out laughing. "Hahahah!"   
"Yaa! Don't laugh you idiot!"   
"That was soo cheeeeesyyy hyuuuung!"  
"Yaa!" The older shouted. "Aish I regret it! Aish!"  
"Hahah! I bet you say even more cheesier things to Hobi hyung." He smirked.  
"Pfft." Jinyoung blushed. "He's my boyfriend so..."   
"Aaah! When will the day I will call someone my boyfriend come?" Jimin left a deep sigh.

_**A/N: I relate too much to this last sentence**_


	43. Without you

_What is it called when I don't like seeing him with another guy?_

He was smiling, very brightly.   
That Kai dude made him smile when I couldn't.    
He was doing something he likes with him and not me.   
People were applauding and encouraging him while he was not with me.   
So...does it mean that...Kai is a better guy than me?   
  


_You loved me back to life, life_  
_From the coma,_  
_We're lovers again tonight._

I can't with those moves. The way he was moving was making me very nervous. He was living with the song, he was feeling it it.   
Seriously, who the hell chose that depressing song? Why you gotta kill my heart and tear it into small pieces with it?

"Let's take a look at the comments!" Taehyung said after they finished watching the video.

 _"OMG! Bonyoung who? I only know Kai and Jimin! *.*"_  
_"Goodbye Junsun Yoo and Jay Kim...Jimin took my heart! ♡"_

 _"Wait..that Jimin guy..? Isn't he BTS's Suga's friend?"_  
                                   2.2k likes.   

"Everyone is shipping them." Jungkook said, secretly looking at Yoongi's reaction.   
"I kinda ship them too." Jin smirked.   
"Same!" Taehyung said.   
All the members were doing everything to annoy the older.

"You okay buddy?" Hoseok chuckled, tapping Yoongi's shoulder.  
"Ya! Get your hands off me!" The older shouted before leaving Namjoon's room and going to his.

"He's mad right?" Namjoon laughed.  
"YEAH!" the rest of the members shouted.  
"I'm sure he knows now." Hoseok crossed his arms, smiling widely.   
"That he knows what?" Taehyung asked.  
"That he likes him." Jin smiled. "He liked him for a long time but was having a hard time admitting it."   
"How did you know all that hyung?"   
"Well..." Jin sighed. "I'm not your eomma for nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He didn't tell me that they were going to upload it on YouTube!!" Jimin widened his eyes, watching himself dancing in the middle of a crowd.

"Wow! Look at that number of views thoo!!" Jinyoung exclaimed. "You're getting more and more popular!"   
"Yaa! Being popular isn't important now.."   
"Seems like some people recognized you.."  
"What?" Jimin raised an eyebrow and started reading the comments.  
"They recognize you as Suga's friend." Jinyoung said.  
"At least people recognize me as his friend and not his fan." He sighed.  
"Yaa..stop thinking about that..."   
"It still hurts hyung..."   
"I know...but give him some time."   
"I didn't need time to realize that I like him.."  
"Not everyone is the same you idiot." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Now, I should go home."   
"You should say 'I should go lay on my bed and have an hour phone call with Hobi'"  
"Haha!" The older blushed. "At least you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hong Kong, here we are!" Hoseok smiled.   
"Namjoon hyung, didn't you say that you have a friend called Jackson living here?" Taehyung asked.   
"Oh, yeah. Wang Jackson, that dude!" The leader chuckled. "I should pay him a visit before we fly to Sydney the day after tomorrow!"   
"You don't have enough time for visits Joonie..." Jin said codly.   
"We do have some free time hyung."  
"You should relax, don't waste your time on that."  
"Hyung.." Namjoon chuckled. "Just say that you don't want me to meet him."   
"It's not that!" Jin blushed.   
"He already has a boyfriend, his name is Mark." He smiled.  
"Oh, he has a boyfriend!" Jin finally smiled widely, feeling relieved. "Let's go see him after the concert then!" 

"Yoongi, are you sick?" Manager Sejin asked him as soon as he closed the black van's door.  
"Just a slight headache, nothing bad."  
"Yoongi, is there anything bothering you lately?"  
"Nothing hyung, don't worry about me." Yoongi said before closing his eyes to continue the sleep he started at the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jimin, is that you?" Mr.Park showed his son the 1Million video.   
_Oh, damn._ Jimin mentally cursed himself, he totally forgot that his parents could find that video someday.  
"Oh, dad...I just went with my friend an-"  
"You never told me that you liked dancing Jimin. And you dance too well!"   
The younger widened his eyes, he couldn't believe how good his father's reaction was. He always thought that he would scold him if he knew about his dance passion.   
"Y-you liked it appa?"   
"Of course! You became so popular son! Who's that Kai guy, is he your friend?"   
"Oh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He's a dance instructor I met at an academy before."   
"Which academy?"   
_Should I tell him?_ Jimin thought.   
"Appa...I have something to tell you." He finally got the courage to tell everything to his father.   
"Mmm?"   
"It's been a long time since I started working as a dance instructor at a small academy."   
Mr.Park didn't say anything.   
Jimin's heart started beating fast, he was afraid that he just messed his relationship with his father once again.   
"A-are you mad appa?" Jimin asked in a very quite and shy voice.   
"Yes, I am."   
"Dancing is my passion that's w-"  
"I'm not mad about the work Jimin-ah, I'm mad at the fact that you didn't tell me anything."   
"I thought you wouldn't like it..."   
"Why would I n- okay! Yes, I was a really bad father...I must admit it...I'm sorry Jimin..I wish I could have been better before."   
"Appa..." the raven haired had tears in his eyes. He immediately hugged his father tightly and smiled like he never did before. He knew it. He knew that if he had his father's love he won't need anyone else. "Thank you appa." He whispered.   
"I never regretted having a son like you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was I?" Jungkook asked Taehyung right after finishing his solo stage.   
"Amazing, flawless and sexy as usual!" The older smiled. "So irresistible that if I didn't have to go up on stage now I would have taken you right here and right now." He bit his lower lip.  
"Hyung.." the younger blushed. "What if someone hears you.."  
"Don't care about anyone. Just prepare yourself for tonight, I'm gonna show you what it is to make you really begin." 

_I'm sorry I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry my brother_

"Our handsome son improved a lot!" Jin was fanmumming over Taehyung who was singing Stigma.   
"Yeah, he made me too proud lately." Namjoon smiled.   
"You're such...parents!" Hoseok couldn't find any other word to describe the scene in front of him.   
" _Your_ parents to be more precise." Jin said. "Where is Yoongi? He should be next on stage."   
"In the bathroom."   
"He's been there for at least 30min." Jungkook raised an eyebrow.   
"Did he eat something weird? Namjoon did you cook him something earlier?" Jin asked.  
"The hell?" Namjoon shouted. "Why are you accusing me hyung? Plus we don't have a kitchen in the hotel..."  
"Don't know then..."  
"I think he's nervous." The leader said.  
"Why would he?"   
"I mean it's a solo stage, maybe it's still hard on him to stand alone in front of the crowd."  
"But it's not our first concert..." Jungkook said.  
"I know right..." Hoseok rubbed his chin. "I think it has something to do with Jimin..."   
"That's what I think too..." Jin said. "He was really weird lately. He doesn't speak too much and eat less."  
"Yeah! Imagine there were lamb skewers at the restaurant and he didn't care! Something must be really wrong!" Jungkook exclaimed.   
"We'll find out later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Don't worry even if I leave_  
_You'll do well on your own_  
_I remember when I first met you_  
_Before I knew it you grew up_  
_Though we're putting an end to our relationship_  
_Don't you ever feel sorry to me_  
_I will get to meet you again_  
_No matter what form_  
_Greet me happily then_

Yoongi wrote FIRST LOVE originally thinking of the piano but why was he thinking about Jimin right now?   
Why was his mind replacing the brown piano with the younger's name?   
Was Jimin his real first love?   
Was the piano just his childhood love? And Jimin his real adult love?

 _I remember back th-_  
The arena was suddenly so quite. He stopped rapping because he couldn't anymore. He forgot the lyrics. He was thinking about him again, he couldn't rap about his first love when he was in such bad terms with him. He needed him. He needed to talk to him.

 _I remember back th-_  
Still can't.

After a few moments, ARMY started rapping instead of him, their sweet voices reigned over the arena.   
Yoongi was grateful that their fandom was more powerful than they could ever imagine. ARMY are indeed the best.

He wanted to smile but he couldn't, he wanted to say thank you but he couldn't open his mouth.   
He felt dizzy, his stomach was hurting. He suddenly regretted not to eat anything, in a blink of a second, everything was black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!!" Jinyoung shouted. "What are you saying Hobi..did he really fainted?"   
"Yeah..in the middle of his solo stage..."  
"Oh shit...is he still unconscious?"  
"Yeah..the doctor said that it was lack of nutrition."   
"Is it because of..."  
"I'm afraid it's true..."   
"We should do something about it."

 _"I swear I just saw Yoongi faint in front of my eyes, I'm crying!"_  
_"Oh, god..my heart hurts so much...I'm so worried about him..."_  
_"I've never seen him like this before..."_  
_"Yoongi oppa, get well soon. ♡"_

"W-what?" Jimin's hand was trembling while he was scrolling to see the tweets.   
"Jimin I have something to t-"  
"Hyung is it true?!" Jimin was crying, he was so worried about Yoongi.  
"So you know..."  
"You talked to Hobi hyung? Is he alright? Huh? Tell me!"   
"H-he's still unconscious..."   
"Aishh..." Jimin put his hands behind his head. "What should I do?"   
"You should talk to him...Hobi said that he didn't eat anything lately...maybe if you talk to him he'll start eating."   
"I want him t-to wake up first!"   
"Ya..don't cry Jimin-ah..." Jinyoung put his arms around Jimin's small body. "He's gonna be okay, don't worry..."   
"H-hyung...I wanna see him."   
"Okay...I'll call Hobi and tell him to do a video call."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-he looks so pale." The raven haired cried even more after Hoseok put the camera on Yoongi.   
"Don't cryy Chiim..I'm gonna cry too~~" Hoseok whined.  
"Hyung, please take care of him..."  
"I can't do as much as you can Chim..you're the only one who can help him."   
"W-what can I do hyung?" Jimin asked.  
"Just talk to him..."  
"But he won't hear me..."  
"Just talk..."

Jimin wiped his tears and stared at Yoongi's sleepy face.  
"Hyung..." he said. "Hyung..please wake up..."   
"I heard that you stopped eating...I swear to god if you were in front of me I would hav killed you..."   
"Y-you look so ugly when you're sleeping...I wanna paint something on that face."  
"H-hyung can you hear me? Please just say anything..."  
"Hyung...?"

Yoongi moved a finger, he was maybe unconscious but his heart could feel Jimin. He could listen to that sweet voice of him. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought.  
He slowly opened an eye and looked around him. A giant phone was right in front of his face, both his eyes were open when he spotted a very familiar face.  
"J-jimin?" He whispered.  
"Hyung! Can you hear me?!"   
"J-jimin is that y-you?"   
"Yes, hyung! It's me!"   
"S-sunshine...I missed you."

Jin who was watching this heart breaking scene was a sobbing mess, he put his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook and smiled. They knew what was going to happen in the future.

"I-I missed you too hyung."  
"J-jimin..you know.."  
"Hyung...I forgive you. For everything."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes, hyung. I can't stand seeing you in this state. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me."  
"Jimin...during the last week, I realized something."  
"What it is?"  
"I can't live without you."   
"Hyung..."  
"Jimin."  
"Y-yeah?"  
"I like you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAH! I'M INTERNALLY SCREAMING! THESE TWO ARE KILLING ME 


	44. Missed you I

"I need to see him."

"They're in Sydney you know..." Jinyoung said after taking a sip of his iced tea.

"I know..but I miss him so much, I can't wait after all what happened yesterday..."

"I know, you wanna hug him and kiss him and maybe do some dirty things in the dark or, wait you won't even wait to be in the dark." The older chuckled.

"Hyuung~!" Jimin blushed. "I just...aish yes, you're right...that's why I want to see him so bad."

"So what? You will fly to Sydney?"

"I really wish I could but they have only one concert day and they'll come back tomorrow night."

"Then, you can wait until tomorrow, no?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, wow! Hyung you're eating a lot!" Hoseok widened his eyes. "Are you that hungry?"

"Jimin told me to eat well." The older said, with full mouth.

"Aww!" Jin patted his head. "I'm so happy that Jimin came to your life."

"Same." Yoongi smiled, thinking of the younger. "Namjoon, when is our flight to Seoul?"

"Well today obviously, at 9 am." The leader answered.

"And when will we arrive there?"

"It's a ten hours flight, so we'll arrive at 9pm. Why are you asking too much questions?"

"Don't be stupid Joon, he wants to see Jimin." Jin smirked.

"Wow, Yoongi hyung is blushing! It's a really rare view, Kookie-ah! Take a picture of him!" Taehyung laughed.

"Ya!" The older shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Appa, can you lend me your car please?"

"Of course, but why do you need it now?" Mr.Park asked.

"I have to pick a friend from the airport.." Jimin said.

"Oh, is it a girl?" His father chuckled.

"What?" Jimin widened his eyes. "Of course not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Haha! Nevermind. Here is the key."

"Thank you appa!" Jimin smiled widely before leaving home at the speed of the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving the car in the airport parking lot, Jimin hid his face with a black mask and the hood of his sweat. He was sure that the fans were waiting for the members inside and they would surely recognize him.

It was already 9:10 pm so their flight had arrived about ten minutes rather.  
He got into a corner to wait, meanwhile he admired how ARMY were very patient, waiting for their group every time they returned to Seoul.  
A bunch of girls, wearing their favorite outfit and holding signs that showed purple hearts and some cute draws for the members.   
He smiled when he saw some girls holding Suga fans and some wearing an Agust D shirt.   
He liked how his Yoongi was loved by a lot of people and especially by him.

 _9:35._  They were finally here.  
ARMY started screaming and shouting their favorite member's name to get their attention.   
Some already fainted and others were still under the shock.   
Well, for Jimin..he was just smiling widely like an idiot.   
His heart was about to burst when he spotted Yoongi walking lazily behind Jin and Namjoon, wearing an all-black outfit and holding his giant Gucci bag.   
"Yoongi hyuuuung!!!!" Jimin shouted when the older approached the place where he was standing.

Yoongi suddenly stopped walking.  _"Am I hearing well?"_ He thought. "This sweet voice..." he quickly turned around, searching between the crowd for an angel,  _his_  angel.   
He widened his eyes when he finally found him standing right in front of him, looking at him with the most beautiful smile and tears starting to cover his eyes. "J-jimin?"

He didn't have the time to think if he was dreaming or not because the younger already came running to him and jumped to hug him. "Hyuuung!"   
Yoongi dropped his bag and was about to lose his balance but fortunately he could hold him. He placed his arms around Jimin's waist and his head on his shoulder. "Sunshine..I missed you so much." He whispered to him.   
"I missed you too."   
"Jimin..you smell so good."   
"It's a new perfume, I hoped that you'll like it." Jimin whispered, still not ready to let go of Yoongi.  
"I love it."

"Heum, heum!" Hoseok coughed to wake the two lovers from their intimate moment.   
Jimin finally let go of his hyung and blushed when he realized that everyone was looking at them and fans were screaming like crazy over this cute scene.   
A body guard came to "protect" Yoongi but he stopped him. "He's with me, let him."   
"It's just for your safety Yoongi-shi."   
"This guy  _is_  my safety." He said, looking at the younger with a soft smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great to see you again Jimin." Namjoon patted the younger's head.   
"Aww it's so good to see my new son right after arriving at Korea!" Jin came to hug him.  
"Ya hyung! Let go of him!" Yoongi detached Jimin from Jin's arms and held his hand.   
"Chiim! You can't guess how much Yoongi hyung missed you!" Taehyung said. "He was even dreaming about you!" He laughed.   
"W-what?" Jimin blushed.   
"The fuck you're saying Tae?! How do you even know it when you slept with Jungkook!"   
"Your roommate said so." The younger smirked, pointing at Hoseok who was laughing.   
"I heard you calling Jimin's nam when you were sleeping, and not just once."   
"Hyuung, you missed me that much?" Jimin laughed.   
"W-what...I mean...aish...yes...I missed you more than you can imagine." Yoongi sighed.

"We should go now!" The manager shouted from the black van.   
"Sejin hyung..." Jimin approached him. "I..I have a favor to ask..."   
"Yes?"   
"Well...I brought my car and I thought that maybe I could drive him home...?" He shyly rubbed the back of his head.   
"I don't know..really.."   
"Hyung, I promise he'll be safe with me!" "Just please huh! Just for one night!"   
Sejin chuckled seeing how desperate Jimin looked. "Okay, okay! But don't do anything that can create problems..."  
"Don't worry hyung! Thank youu!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Jimin...I gotta go..." Yoongi smiled sadly.   
"Nop." The younger shook his head. "You're coming with me."   
"What?" The older raised an eyebrow.   
"I talked to Sejin hyung, I will drive you home."   
"Really?!" Yoongi widened his eyes. "So I can spend more time with you?!" He asked, excitedly.   
Jimin nodded his head with a smile. "Let's go hyung!"   
"Bye guys!" He waved to the rest of the members. "It was nice seeing you agaain! And rest well! You must be tired after the concerts."   
"Don't worry about us Chim hyung, just take care of him." Jungkook said, poiting at Yoongi with his chin.   
"Y-yeah, I'll do it." He blushed.

"Aren't they so cute?" Jin said, after resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder right when they got on the car.   
"I really wish that they will always stay happy together." The younger said, worried about what can happen in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it your car?"   
"No, my dad's." Jimin said.   
"So, things are really going well between you?"   
"Yup." The younger smiled. "Our relationship improved a lot lately, he's more comprehensive and cooler than before."   
"Great to hear it."

"So, how were your days?"   
"So boring since we stopped working at the coffeeshop."   
"What? You quit?!" Yoongi widened his eyes.  
"Well, obviously since I'll start my official job next week."   
"Oh, you're already starting."   
"Why do you sound so sad hyung?" Jimin asked.  
"I'm not sad..I'll just miss meeting you at 11pm at the coffeeshop."   
"Oh." Jimin chuckled. "Me too, to be honest. This is where we met for the first time after all."  
"The first time? You forgot the fansign?"   
"No, hyung." Jimin smiled. "During the fansign, I met you as my favorite artist. But, at the coffeeshop, I met you as a man."

Yoongi could swear that the whole world could hear how his heart was beating so fast. How could those simple and small three words do this to him?  
 _As a man._.. he smiled like an idiot and kept repeating it in his mind.

"Hyung?" Jimin woke him up.  
"Oh, uh...well...I'm your man now." He blushed.   
"Yes, you are."

"So...where are we going..?   
"I told you that I'll drive you to the dorms..you must be tired, we'll arrive soon don't worry."  
"No.." Yoongi shook his head.   
"No..what?"   
"I don't want to go."   
"Oh..you don't want to go now?" Jimin rubbed the back of his hair with his free hand. "Then, I'll drive next to Han River then I'll drive you back later?"   
"No..."   
"Then..what hyung?"   
"I don't want to go to the dorms tonight.."  
"Oh." Jimin looked at him confusingly. "You wanna go to my house?"   
"No, no." Yoongi shook his head. "Your parents are there..."   
"Then..where will you spend the night?"   
"Somewhere...just the two of us..without anyone to bother us."   
"A...a..m-motel?" Jimin widened his eyes.   
"No.." Yoongi chuckled. "You deserve way better than that sunshine."  
"W-where then?"   
"I heard of a hotel, he's quite popular here."  
"B-but hyung...a hotel is expensive.."  
"Sunshine..." Yoongi looked at Jimin. "I'm rich. Did you forget?"   
"Then what about Sejin hyung?"   
"I'll send him a message. Don't worry I can manage such a small thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This suite is so big!" Jimin exclaimed right after he opened the door.   
"You like it?"   
"A lot!"   
"Perfect." Yoongi smiled. "I'll go take a shower, you can order some drinks for us."

"I got us champagne hyung." The raven haired said, right after Yoongi got off the shower, wearing only a white bathrobe.  
"Mmm delicious." The older mumbled after taking a sip of the expensive liquor.

He lifted his eyes to look at the younger who was staring at him nervously, he smiled softly and approached him.   
"Your hair is still wet hyung, let me help you dry it." Jimin said before taking a small towel and starting to dry the older's dark hair.   
Yoongi couldn't help staring at every inch of Jimin's face. He admired those three visible moles on his forehead, those small lashes, that cute nose and those lips who made him go crazy. He would admit that the younger had the best lips he had ever seen, you can't look at them without desiring to kiss them.   
"I missed you so much." He mumbled, still not wanting to stop looking at him. "I missed everything. Looking at you, listening to you, touching you." He left a heavy sigh. "I missed us."   
Jimin stopped drying Yoongi's hair and connected his eyes to his for long seconds. "Hyung." he said.   
"Mm sunshine?"   
"You have no idea how hard it was to force myself to stop thinking about you."   
Yoongi kept staring at his eyes for a while and took his small hands between his. "I don't want you to stop thinking about me." He said. "Yes, I was a perfect idiot. I was really stupid not to realize your feelings for me and mine for you."   
"Don't say that about you hyung."   
"It's true tho..I don't deserve like you." He said with a sad face.   
"Hyung.." Jimin lifted Yoongi's head. "If there is anyone I want to be with, it's you hyung. I don't care about anything that happens because I love you."   
The older had tears in his eyes, he smiled softly then approached his face to the younger. They made a last eye-contact before he kissed him gently on his plump lips. Jimin put his arms around Yoongi's neck so that their faces were even more closer to deepen their kiss. The older put his hands on Jimin's waist and made their kiss more intense, the atmosphere was getting hotter every second their lips met each other.   
After long kisses, they finally parted. Yoongi looked at Jimin, whose cheeks were redder than tomatoes and started slowly opening his black sweatshirt. He then helped him take off his white t-shirt and bit his lower lip, thinking that Jimin's body never stop exciting him no matter how many times he looks at it.   
He quickly pecked his lips then moved to his neck to let some butterfly kisses around before concentrating on his weak zone. He kissed it intensely and started sucking on it with his hot lips until a beautiful purplish hickey appeared on it. "Mine." Yoongi smirked, very satisfied with his work.   
He grabbed Jimin's hand and headed to their king-sized bed.   
The raven haired took off his pants and layed on the mattress.   
Yoongi took off his bathrobe and stayed with only his pair of black boxers. He approached the younger and started kissing his abs, one by one, savouring every inch of that god damn body. "H-hyung..." Jimin whispered. "Please."   
"Please what sunshine?"   
"D-dont make me wait too much."   
Yoongi smirked and kissed him. "Impatient?" He whispered before taking off the younger's boxers and then his.   
"Ouh, seems like he missed me too." He said after seeing how hard Jimin's cock was, waiting for his master to satisfy him.   
"Hyung..." Jimin blushed.   
"Wait a second sunshine." Yoongi flipped to open the drawer to look for something. "Looks like they knew what we'll need." He smirked.   
"What is it hyung?" Jimin asked.   
"This, sunshine." He took a small bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. "Everything's ready, are you?"   
"Always." Jimin smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**So sorry for the late update, I've been busy with some summer  events and parties...** _   
_**I wrote this chapter eveb though I'm so sleepy, I wanted to continue but I'm tired so i'll update the continuation tomorrow! ❤** _


	45. Missed you II

_"I wanna make love to you tonight."_

He pulled Jimin against him, pressing his chest to his. His heart beat next to his, to the same frenetic rhythm. He grasped the back of his head and crushed his mouth to his, savouring the sweetness of his beautiful lips.

He pushed his legs apart with his knee. Jimin felt the hard shaft throbbing hotly against his thigh while his own heat pulsed against his questing hand.   
He clung to him, shaking and desperate, "Please." he begged. "P-please hyung."

"Feeling okay?"

The younger nodded, sweat all over his face. He felt so hot and full. No one could imagine how good it was to feel the older inside of him. "I'm going to move sunshine." he whispered with his sexy hoarse voice.

What a great feeling.

Yoongi's movements were slow, he closed his eyes and groaned  thrusting into Jimin again. The younger's moans were like a melody to the older's ears. "H-hyung, p-please more."

"You want more?" Yoongi smiled.

"Oh, yes." Jimin breathed.

Their love moment was getting more intense at every new thrust.  
"Ohh..Oh, I love this." Jimin whispered with a breathless voice.

"You're so hot sunshine."

"H-hyung, don't stop, I w-want more."

Yoongi moved again, but this time he didn't stop. He shifted onto his elbows so Jimin could feel his weight on him, holding him down.   
He started with slow moves, letting the younger some time to get used to him.   
Jimin's hips moved tentatively to meet his. This time he speeded up, merciless, provocating the younger's loud moans. He took his head between his hands and kissed him hard, exploring his wet and hot cavern. He shifts slightly, and Jimin could feel something building deep inside him, his body quivering and a sheen of sweat gathering over him.   
It wasn't their first time but it felt like it was. It was beautiful. _Very beautiful._ "Ohh hyung..I-I think I'm gonna c-"

"C-come for me sunshine." Yoongi whispered breathlessly.

After a few seconds, they both layed on their back, breathless, tired, sleepy but extremely happy.   
"Sunshine...you were perfect tonight." Yoongi whispered, staring lovingly at the younger's sweaty face. "I can never thank you enough for all the happiness you brought me."   
"Hyung..." Jimin blushed. "I can give you anything. My body, my soul, take them. You can take everything." He took the older's hand and kissed it. "Because it's you."

Wrapped in each other’s arms, sated and spent, they floated slowly back to reality in the hotel bed. Yoongi's hand drifting slowly over Jimin's back, he couldn't stop smiling, thinking thay he was the luckiest man on earth to have such a beautiful angel like Jimin. His life has changed since the first day he met him, he taught him how to live, how to smile and how to love. "Good night sunshine." He whispered before kissing his forehead and closing his eyes.  
"Good night Yoongi hyung."   
"You can call me just Yoongi now."  
"W-why?"   
"Because starting from now, I'm officially your boyfriend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Short update! Well it was actually just a smut update**


	46. Feliz

"Finally a hot colleague." Taeyong smirked. "I already like ya Jimin." He winked at him.   
"Haha!" Jimin nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you Team Manager!"   
"Team Manager?" Taeyong chuckled. "You can call me Taeyong. I'm a 95 liner like you, ya know!"   
"B-but you're my superior.."   
"Ah come on! Fuck that work etiquette." Taeyong rolled his eyes.   
"Okay.."  
"So umm Jimin.." the older approached him slowly and put his arm around his shoulder. "Let's get along well." He whispered to his ear and kissed his cheek before going back to work.  
"W-what.." he left a chocked Jimin, his eyes and mouth wide opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kookie!" Taehyung ran to catch the younger in the hotel's corridors.   
"Oh, hyung I thought you were already in the room."   
"Nop, I was at the convenience store, I wanted to buy something."   
"What is it?" Jungkook asked curiously.   
"You'll see when we get inside!"

"Choco Bunny Ice-Cream!" The younger was smiling from ear to ear, too happy that his favorite hyung bought him his favorite ice-cream.   
"I knew you'd like it!" Taehyung laughed. "Look at how cute they look like, just like you!"   
"Hyuung." The younger blushed.  
"You're the cutest bunny ever." Taehyung patted Jungkook's head and kissed his cheek. "I also bought Sprite!"   
"Waww hyuuung! I love youuuu!!" Jungkook jumped on the older and both of them fell on the bed.   
"Don't say that again Kookie." Taehyung said with his hoarse and sexy voice, his eyes piercing Jungkook's who was nervously laying under him.   
"W-what hyung?"   
"Don't say that you love me again."  
"W-why?" The younger asked with a confused and sad face.  
"Because it makes my heart flutter, even if it's just a joke."   
"B-but.." Jungkook put both his hands on Taehyung's shoulders. "It's true tho.."  
"You love me as your older brother I k-"   
"No!" Jungkook frowned. "Not like this hyung! Jin, Namjoon, Hobi and Yoongi are my brothers not you!"   
"Then what am I?"   
"You're the man I'm in love with." Jungkook said in a very soft and quiet voice, much like a whisper.   
"W-wh-" Taehyung widened his eyes. He knew that there were too much special feelings between them, he knew that they were attracted to each other but hearing Jungkook saying that he's in love with him is another story. The best story he has ever read.   
"Kookie.."  
"I love you hyung." The younger said before placing a gentle kiss on the older's lips. They kissed a lot of times before but this one was way more different, this one was very special. A kiss with _love_.  
"You can't imagine how much I love you Kookie." Taehyung mumbled between their kisses.  
"Hyung."   
"Mmm?"  
"You don't have anything to ask me?"  
"Hhhh y-yeah."   
"I'm listening."  
"Jeon Jungkook. Will you be my first and last boyfriend?"   
"Yes, hyung!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I miss you so much Jinyuu!" Hoseok whined.   
"If only I could touch your face through this screen." Jinyoung said.   
"If only.." the older sighed.  
"How was the concert today?"   
"Tokyo fans are crazy!" Hoseok widened his eyes. "Waw! Incredible! I had too much fun."   
"Aish I'm so jealous.." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.   
"How was work?"   
"Really hard." The younger left a heavy sigh. "They asked us to prepare a lot of designs, they will choose the best ones to create the next phone's design. Too much work to do, so tiring."   
"Good luck babe." Hoseok smiled.   
"Thanks. By the way, how is Suga hyung? I'm sure he's getting better?"  
"Totally!" Hoseok nodded with a wide smile.  
"Thanks to Jimin, he's eating so well right now and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"He played with us yesterday night! It never happened before! He always goes to sleep after concerts but he played Monopoly with us!!"   
Jinyoung burst out laughing, looking at how excited Hoseok were and how Jimin could change someone easily.   
"That's good to hear."   
"Jimin made Yoongi hyung happy as much as you made me happy." Hoseok said.   
"And as much _you_ made me happy." Jinyoung smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow! This is too sexy for my eyes!" One of the 1Million dancers said after watching Jimin and Kai practice.   
"Yo!" Kai smiled. "Isn't he so sexy?" He asked, referring to Jimin. "He was disconcerting me during all the practice with those abs."  
"Hyung.." Jimin blushed. "You're the one who told me to take off my shirt because I was sweating a lot."   
"Well..I didn't regret it." The older smirked.   
"Aww both of you are so cuuute!" May J whined. "Are you a couple or something?"   
"Not yet." Kai said with a very confident tone.   
"Not yet?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, not yet."   
"Uh.." the younger dried his sweaty face with a towel and grabbed his bag. "I should go hyung." He said, heading to the door but the older stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"   
"H-home."  
"Let's take a shower first."  
"I'll take it at home later."  
"No, no." Jongin shook his head. "Let's take it together here." He smirked.  
"What?!" Jimin widened his eyes.   
"Are you crazy?!"   
"Why not?" Kai chuckled. "We're both men after all?"  
"Yeah, but still.."   
"Aw come oon Jimin don't you see that he's in need?" May J laughed. "Boys and girls dream to talk to him and you're hesitating to take a shower with him." She rolled her eyes.  
"But I don't want to." Jimin said coldly.   
"You don't know what you're gonna lose." Kai licked his bottom lip to seduce the younger but it didn't affect him.   
"Bye." Jimin immediately left the studio.

"He's so annoying." May J frowned.  
"But really cute." Kai smiled.  
"You like him?"   
"Don't know." The younger shrugged his shoulders. "What I know is that I will get him in my bed in no time." He smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You idiots! Pff. Do you think I'm stupid?!" Sejin rolled his eyes.  
"What?" Both Namjoon and Jin asked. "You knew?!"  
"But that's fucking obvious! You're always together, always complimenting each other, I even saw you kissing last week."   
"Oh god..." Jin was blushing too hard. "Hyung..."  
"I won't say anything as long as you don't make it too obvious in front of the fans and people."   
"We promise hyung!"  
"By the way Sejin hyung.." Namjoon started.  
"What?"   
"Who do you think is the bottom?"   
"JOON!!" Jin widened his eyes and hide his face with his hands. "YOU CRAZY?!" he shouted.  
"Hahahahhaah!" Sejin burst out laughing. "Jin..I'm sure you're a great bottom! Hahah!"  
"Hyuuuuuuuung!"   
"Hahahah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sing for me." Yoongi said with a sleepy voice. He was face timing his boyfriend on his hotel bed.   
"Which song do you want?"   
"Sing Jungkook's parts in Spring Day. I always imagined you singing them with your sweet voice.  
"Spring Day? But I won't be as good as Kookie!"   
"Kookie?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "You call him by a pet name and not me?"   
"But you don't have one.."   
"I want one."   
"What do you want me to call you?"   
"Call me baby."   
"Oh." Jimin blushed. "Okay b-baby."  
Yoongi smiled. "Say it again."  
"Baby."  
"Again."  
"Baby."   
"Oh gosh, you're killing me."   
"I'll sing for you hyung. Rest your head on the pillow and close your eyes.  
"Alright." Yoongi said and did as his boyfriend told him.

 _heogongeul tteodoneun_  
_jageun meonjicheoreom_  
_jageun meonjicheoreom_  
_nallineun nuni naramyeon_  
_jogeum deo ppalli nege_  
_daheul su isseul tende_

 _nunkkochi tteoreojyeoyo_  
_tto jogeumsshik meoreojyeoyo_  
_bogo shipda (bogo shipda)_  
_bogo shipda (bogo shipda)_

Yoongi couldn't stop smiling because he was falling harder for Jimin's voice each time he sang a new word.  
He was happy and sad at the same time because he thought that he didn't deserve someone aa perfect as Jimin.

"What did you think hyung?" Jimin asked after fishing the song.   
"I'm sorry sunshine."   
"Why?"   
"Because I fell for someone else."   
"What?" Jimin's heart started to beat harder. "Who it is?"   
"Your voice." Yoongi laughed.  
"Aishhh!!" Jimin frowned. "You scared me!!"   
"Haha! Sorry sunshine."  
"Ughhh soooo cheesy!" Jimin rolled his eyes.  
"You made me become cheesy."   
"I did nothing wrong."   
"You did."   
"And what?"  
"You made me think about you all day and all night, without any exception. "  
"Aww cheesy again!"  
"So cute."  
"So annoying."  
"So beautiful."   
"So old."  
"I need you."  
"I like you."  
"I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Extremely sorry for this late update_


	47. Past Love

"Heum. Don't touch my boyfriend."

Taehyung was bragging about his boyfriend for the whole day, he won't let any other member touch him or ask him to do anything for them.   
He was so happy that Jungkook had the same feelings as him and that now he was officially his.

"You're not the only one who has a boyfriend here pfft." Hoseok rolled his eyes.   
"But no one has someone cuter than my Kookie hehe!" Taehyung pulled out his tongue.   
"Jimin is cuter what the fuck." Yoongi mumbled, even if he was supposed to be sleeping on the sofa.   
"He doesn't have a bunny smile."  
"Your Jungkook doesn't look like a mochi."   
"Your boyfriend is so shoort~~"   
"Yours has a coconut head."

Both Yoongi and Taehyung kept teasing each other until Jin came to stop them. "All of you shut up now." He sat next to Yoongi and smiled. "Namjoon is the best boyfriend that exists in this world."   
"Waw!" Hoseok chuckled. "I thought you were the adult here."   
"The day all of you become adults, I will die in peace." Manager Sejin told them before giving them cold water bottles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today's concert was lit!" Namjoon arrived to the dressing room too. "Everyone was so hyped during the Cypher performance and god damn it Yoongi hyung! I've never seen you aa powerful as you were today." He widened his eyes.  
"Well, he has a source of energy now." Hoseok said.  
"That has a quite nice booty." Taehyung laughed.   
"Ya!" Yoongi shouted.

"Oh! Jinyuu is calling!" Hoseok was smiling from ear to ear. "See ya at the van guys!"   
"Jinyu?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow.   
"Jinyoung hyung. He started calling him like this lately, I find it cute." Taehyung said.   
"Pfft. Too childish." Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"Why? How do you call Jimin?" Jin asked.   
"Why would I tell you?" Yoongi chuckled.  
"To see if it's childish or not." Namjoon said.  
"Until all of you tell me how you call your boyfriends."  
"I call him Kookie." Taehyung smiled.   
"I call him Joonie or Joon." Jin said.   
"I call him baby." Namjoon winked at his boyfriend and received a flying kiss from him.   
"Your turn now." Taehyung stared at the rapper.   
"Well.." Yoongi shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "I sometimes call him Jimin."   
"Aah come oon!" Hoseok shouted. "Just say it already!"   
"Okay! Pfft. I call him sunshine." Yoongi blushed.   
"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" All of them screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're going to the studio again?" Jinyoung asked.  
"Hmm." Jimin nodded. "I should practice."   
"With Jongin again?"   
"Yeah, why?"   
"I don't like that guy." The older frowned.   
"Why do you say that?" Jimin asked.  
"I don't know..I just don't like him. Be careful when you're around him."  
"Haha what the fuck hyung?" Jimin laughed. "It's not like he's going to eat me or something."  
"We never know.."   
"Aish come one..see ya later hyung! And tell Hobi hyung that I said Hi!"   
"Kay!"

"Please, don't let anything happen to him." Jinyoung mumbled, looking at Jimin leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't have any friends from high school?" Kai asked.   
After finishing their practice, Jongin brought hot coffees for him and Jimin to the practice room. They sat on the floor snd started talking about their lives and stuff.   
"I don't remember them.." Jimin said.  
"What?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Come on!" He chuckled. "It's not like you're sixty or something! It has been only five or six years since you graduated from high school."   
"I know..but there are some things that I don't remember."   
"Why?"   
"My parents said that I fell from the stairs when I was a senior so, I lost some parts of my memory."   
"Really? Just from the stairs?" Jongin raised an eyebrow. "Losing your memory...that's quite a lot."   
"Y-yeah.." Jimin smiled sadly. "Sometimes, I feel that I had friends or only one, especially. But I can't remember faces or names."   
"I see." Kai rubbed his chin. "So, Jinyoung is not a high school friend?"  
"No, I knew him at college."   
"Let me be your friend then!" Kai stood up and smiled. "I can't be your dance sunbae forever, right? Let me be your close friend!"   
"Uh? O-okay!"   
"And you know what close friends do when they need more energy?"   
"No, what?" Jimin asked, looking at the older taking off his shirt to dry the sweat on his abs.   
"They cuddle." Jongin smirked. "I had a friend long time ago, we always cuddled when we were sad or stressed."   
"What do you mean by "cuddle"?"   
"Well, hugs, kisses and stuff."   
"K-kisses?" Jimin widened his eyes. "But friends don't do that!"   
"Close friends do." Jongin winked. "Don't be shy my dear." He mumbled before approaching the younger.   
He put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You're sweating Jimin." he whispered.  
"Y-yeah. Let me clean it then!" He wanted to stand up but the older won't let him. "Let me do it for you." He took a clean towel and started drying the liquid on the younger's face and neck. "Let me take that off for you, it's too hot here." He said before taking off Jimin's shirt.   
"W-what are you doing hyung?" The raven haired widened his eyes. "D-don't touch me there!"   
"It's okay! I'm just helping you.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's our last night here in Japan hyung." Jungkook said before finishing his macchiato.   
"Yeah, also our last night alone in a room. I don't wanna go back to the dorms~~!" Taehyung whined.  
"Same.."   
"Then let's make this an unforgettable night." The older smiled softly.   
"Cuddles and kisses?!" Jungkook smiled excitedly.   
"No, much better."  
"What can be much better?"   
"Let's make love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at this hyung.." Hoseok handed the tablet to Jin.  
"What is i- oh! What? Omo! What is it?!" Jin widened his eyes.  
"I don't know honestly...but it's really Jimin! I mean we can clearly see his face!"   
"B-but..I don't think he would do this.." Jin rubbed his chin.  
"I know..but that's confusing.."   
"Yeah...but don't show it to Yoongi."  
"Okay hyung."  
"Don't show Yoongi what?" Yoongi entered the hotel room.   
"Oh shit." Hoseok bit his lower lip.  
"N-nothing!" Jin laughed awkwardly. "L-lets go to the airport now!"   
"Not until you tell me." Yoongi stopped the older from running away.   
"Yoongi please.."  
"Well, give me this." Yoongi snatched the tablet from his hand and sat on the sofa.  
"No!" Both Jin and Hoseok shouted.

 _"1Million Kai and mysterious Jimin are dating?!"_  
_"[HOT NEWS] Kai and Jimin caught making love on the studio!!"_  
_"Kai and Jimin naked inside the practice room!"_

Yoongi felt like his heart was about to explose inside his chest. His fingers were trembling while reading the articles. He couldn't move and could hardly swallow his saliva.   
He completely lost it when he saw a picture of a half naked Kai too close to his half naked boyfriend. It looked like they were kissing, their bodies sticking to each others.  
"J-jimin..?" Tears fell from his eyes. "I-is that really you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear to god we didn't do such a thing! He was only h-"  
"I WARNED YOU!" Jinyoung shouted. "I told you to be careful! Damn it!!"   
"No one was at the studio..how could they take a picture..?"   
"Is that important right now?!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell your boyfriend?"   
"Yoongi hyung..." Jimin frowned. "What if he doesn't believe me.."   
"Don't know..all these rumors must be already to hard to handle..."  
"Holy shit!" Jimin cried. "What am I going to do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jimin! Come down! Someone's asking for you!"  
"Who might be asking for me?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.   
"JB hyung maybe?"

Jimin came down and found a gorgeous young man, wearing a black leather jacket and black ripped pants standing in front of the entrance door.  
"W-who.."  
"Jimiin-aah!" The mysterious guy started sobbing and ran to take Jimin in his arms.  
"W-wh-"  
"I missed you so muuuuch! Oh, god it's been more than five years." He cried. "Remember? Remember when you told me that you'll wait for me until I come back from New York?"   
"Uh..?" Jimin rubbed the back od his neck. He kept staring at the guy but couldn't guess who it was, he turned to his father, hoping that he'll help him remember but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Excuse me..? B-but who are you." He asked with a soft voice, trying hard not to hurt the guy.   
"W-what?"   
"I just had an accident years ago so I don't remember some people..."   
"Jimin-ah? You don't remember me?!"   
"N-no.."  
"I'm Sungjae. Yook Sungjae!"   
"S-sungjae?"  
"Your boyfriend!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Quick special update because today is my 20th BIRTHDAAY!!_


	48. Tears I

"B-boyfriend? Y-you like men Jimin?!" Mr.Park widened his eyes.  
"A-appa.."   
"I need explanations! Who's this guy?!"   
"Mr.Park, don't you remember me?" Sungjae asked.  
"I don't even remember what I ate yesterday, how am I supposed to remember you?"   
"I was Jimin's best friend during high school, I was always with him, we played together, studied together, even danced together."   
"D-dance?" Jimin asked.   
"I was the one who introduced you to that world. Don't you remember? When you accompanied me to my dance classes and told me that you wanted to be a dancer too."   
"I can't remember anything.." Jimin mumbled with a sad face.  
"I confessed when we were sixteen, and you said yes!" Sungjae smiled. "I can never forget how happy I was when you hugged me and told me that you liked me too." He sighed.  
"We went out during our last two years of high school, we kept it a secret from everyone and were the happiest ever. I still have the necklace that you bought for me."   
Jimin felt like someone was stabbing his heart with a sword. He felt very bad because he couldn't remember a single thing of his relationship with Sungjae and felt even worse because his heart belonged to someone else now.   
"My son is g-gay..." Mr.Park couldn't feel his legs anymore and fainted on the chair. "I can't believe it.."   
"I told you that something was wrong with this guy!" Mrs.Park was adding fuel to the fire.   
"This guy is your son eomonim." Jinyoung said coldly.   
"Jinyoung-ah, my dear please stay out of this. By the way, did you know about his sexuality?"   
"Yes, I did."  
"And you're still his friend?! Waa hahah! How did you?!" Mrs.Park chuckled.  
"Because I'm gay too."  
"Y..w-what?!" She widened her eyes and sat on the cushion, speechless. "Y-you spent several nights here...I c-can't even imagine what happened in that bedroom."  
"Eomonim!" Jinyoung was angry. "Jimin is my best friend! How can you say such a thing!" 

"Jiminie..don't you really remember me..?" Sungjae put his hand on the younger's cheek.  
"N-no.." Jimin shook his hand. "Because of the accid-" he didn't finish his sentence when he saw tears falling from Sungjae's eyes. "S-sungjae-shi.."  
"Look at you!" The older cried. "Y-you're even talking formally to me.." "Do you even know how I spent the last five years? I suffered too much because I was a foreigner. I didn't make any friends and had only the choice to focus on my studies. I worked harder than ever. I sent you bunch of e-mails but didn't get any answer from you! _*sniff*_  I was planning to finish my studies, find a job here in Seoul and ask you to marry me!"  
Jimin widened his eyes and tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't say a word. He didn't know what to say.  
"M-marry you?"  
"Yes, marry me!" Sungjae still couldn't stop his tears. "But you don't remember me...don't share any memories with me and don't even remember my own name..."   
"S-sungjae..I..I'm sorry.." Jimin mumbled, not daring to look at the older's eyes.   
"Don't be sorry Jiminie..you said you had an accident..I must understand."   
"I..I don't know what I can do for you.."  
"I won't ask anything from you..just one thing."   
"What is it?" Jimin asked.  
"Let's start from the beginning." Sungjae said, after wiping his last tear.   
"W-what?"   
"Annyeo! I'm Yook Sungjae and I'm 24." The older offered his hand with a bright smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"K-kai hyung!" Jimin came to the dance studio to talk to the older.  
"Oh Chim! You're here." Kai smirked. "We don't have practice today, am I wrong?"   
"Hyung! Aren't you feeling bad because of the false rumors?!" Jimin raised an eyebrow.  
"Bad? Hahah!" Kai chuckled. "Rumors with Park Jimin? I can't wish for better my dear." He smiled. "I just wish they weren't only rumors." He winked.  
"What?"   
"I want you to be my boyfriend, don't you understand?"   
Jimin widened his eyes, he was getting too much surprises in one day. It was too much for him to handle.   
"I mean, just imagine it. We are forming the perfect couple! Everyone say that we look great when we dance together, and that we look too good as a couple. Why don't we try for real then?"   
"I don't care about what people say." The younger said, coldly.   
"What's wrong with me? I have a nice job, I have lots of money and of course I got a nice body. What do you need more?" Kai asked.   
"The fuck? What the freaking fuck seriously?!" Jimin couldn't take this anymore. He was tired of letting people play with him with silly words. He no longer wanted to be the kind boy who believed all that was said to him.  
"Money? Fame? Appearance? Huh?!" He chuckled and passed his hand through his dark hair. "I don't give any fuck about any of these shits, you know? I respected you before because you were my dance instructor, because you taught me well. But, not anymore. You lost all my respect and trust. You're just a coward like the rest of the guys!"   
Jongin couldn't say a word, he never expected the younger to react in a strong way like this. He just kept staring at him with wide eyes. "W-wha-"  
"You played with me! You didn't want to help me to be a great dancer! You did everything only for yourself! Only for your desire! Only for that dick of yours!" He shouted with all his strength until people could hear everything and approached them.   
"C-chim.."  
"Don't call me like that! And from now on! Let's stop talking to each other, or better, let's stop knowing each other!"   
"B-but the dance.."  
"Fuck the dance." Jimin mumbled before leaving the studio and leaving a speechless Jongin, surrounded by curious dancers, asking him a million questions at once."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yoongi, wake up, we arrived." Jin came to wake the rapper up when their plane landed at Incheon airport.  
"Mm. Let me sleep." Yoongi groaned.  
"Sleep later. We should leave the plane."   
"Aish.." Yoongi woke up and followed the other members, lazily.   
"You okay?" Hoseok whispered.  
"Do I look okay?"   
"No..but just smile or hide that frown and those eye bags. Our fans will worry about you.."   
"I don't really care. That's not important right now."   
"I'm sure Jimin didn't do anything wrong.."  
"I don't wanna hear his name right now Hoseok-ah." Yoongi said coldly.   
"Okay.." the younger sighed and unlocked his phone to send a text to his boyfriend.

_To: Jinyuu baby_   
_Babe, I just arrived safely to Seoul. I need to talk to you, we have another mission. XOXO_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"PARK JIMIN!"   
"Appa..not you too.." Jimin sighed.  
"I can't believe it! That's insane! You like men! Is that even possible?!" Mr.Park shouted.  
"Appa..I was born like this, how can I change it?!"   
"No, no. I'm sure you weren't born like this, they just ruined your education. Yes, I'm sure they did." The old man mumbled.  
"They?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?!"   
"Nothing." Mr.Park cleared his throat. "I read those articles about you. Now, every time I look at you, I only see a dirty thing in front of my eyes."   
Jimin widened his eyes and mouth. He expected to hear those things from a thousand people but not his father. He felt like someone just slapped him several times on his face and stabbed his heart. "A-appa?"   
"I'm not your appa! Such a disgraceful man can't be my son!" Mr.Park shouted. "You can't!"   
"Appa..how can you say that..." Jimin started crying. "I thought things were getting better between us.."  
"Because I thought that you will honor my name with your job! But now you're just messing it up!"   
"W-what?" Jimin couldn't breath properly anymore. "Only because I got a j-job? Appa, are you serious?" He cried. "All these days, we talked, confessed, laughed and ate together just because of your name?! Not because I'm your son, not because you care about me, not because you love me but because of honor?! You too!!" He screamed and tapped the table with his strong fist. "An egoist! Another egoist! Haha! I can't believe it! I have only selfish people around me Haha!"   
"I prefere to think about myself than to waste my time worrying about others." Mr.Park said coldly, before taking a sip of his cold beer.   
"Haha! Waw! Big claps for you! You just won the best father award!" Jimin said, sarcastically.   
"Father..hhhh" the older chuckled. "You don't know anything hhhhh."   
"I don't wanna know. Now, I'm going to pack my things and leave this house." Jimin said.  
"Do what you want, I don't care."   
"Yeah, just care about yourself."

Jimin ran to his room, and starting packing important stuff in his backpack, tears covering his eyes.

"I won't lend you money!" His father said from the kitchen.  
"I don't need your fucking money!" Jimin slammed the door and left the house.

_To be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What do you think about Sungjae?_

_A word to:_   
_*Kai_   
_*Mr.Park_


	49. Tears II

Jimin was walking alone under the rain, he had done well not to forget to pack an umbrella with his belongings. He walked without knowing where he was going, he was only thinking of what had happened during the day. Only bad things.  
Arriving at one of the main streets of the city, he saw a huge poster reigning along the length of a building. A giant picture of Yoongi's gummy smile, holding a rose. The rapper was posing for a popular shoes brand and was doing it perfectly. Jimin couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his boyfriend is, then he remembered that Yoongi is really his boyfriend and started crying. What will he say? Will he believe him?

He looked at the time,  _09:05 pm._  The members must be coming from the airport. He decided to go to their dorms and wait for Yoongi there. He needed to talk to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Waw! It's pouring!" Taehyung exclaimed while looking from the van's window.   
"And it's only August!" Hoseok said.  
"Hyung, that's the perfect time for you to make your famous hot chocolate for me." Jungkook whispered after he rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Yes, you're right." Taehyung smiled. "It's also the perfect time for something else."  
"And what is it?"  
"A veery very long kiss under the blankets." Taehyung said, biting his lower lip.  
"Oh..I see.." Jungkook blushed and hide his face behind Taehyung's back.

"They're so cute~" Jin said, while staring at the Taekook couple being lovey-dovey.   
"I think they're dating now." Namjoon rubbed his chin.  
"You think?" Jin chuckled. "Well, I'm sure about it. If not, I'll do anything so they start dating."   
"What a great mum you are."   
"Of course I am."

"You arrived, now go take a shower and rest." Manager Sejin said. "I have something to do so, I'll come back later."   
"Having a daate~?" Taehyung smirked.  
"W-what?" Sejin blushed.   
"Enjooy hyuuung~~!"

"Here! Your umbrellas!"

All the members stepped out of the van heading to their apartment.   
"Oh!" Hoseok stopped walking when he spotted a small silhouette under the rain. "Jimin?"

Yoongi's heart was about to burst when he heard his boyfriend's name. He turned around and approached him slowly.

"Hyung." Jimin said.  
"What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked coldly.   
"I want to talk to you hyung."   
"About what?"  
"Everything."  
"What do you mean by everything?"   
"Hyung.." Jimin sighed. "Stop your questions and let's go somewhere quite to talk."   
"I won't move from here." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell me everything you have to say now and let me go back to the dorms, I'm tired and I should sleep."   
Jimin widened his eyes with surprise. He wasn't expecting his boyfriend to be that cold. He thought that he will be comprehensive, he thought that he won't believe any rumor because he trusts him.  
"Hyung..? Why are you being so cold?"   
"Why? Huh." The older chuckled. "Hoseok-ah, take this bag for me please." He handed his friend his backpack before he headed to the dorms with the rest of the members. "Don't be tough with him hyung." Hoseok whispered to him before leaving.   
"You don't know why I'm cold?" He asked.  
"Hyung, if it's because of the ru-"  
"YEAH! EXACTLY! Because of those damn rumors." Yoongi shouted.   
"Hyung! You believed that?!"   
"The fuck? I saw it! I saw everything with these eyes!!" He shouted, pointing at his feline and angry eyes.  
"What did you see hyung?!" Jimin asked, tears in his eyes. "He wanted to get closer to me but I didn't let him do anything! I'm not stupid hyung!"   
"How can I believe your words? Huh? Plus, people are talking about you too being a sexy couple and stuff. Others are saying that you're cheating on me, some are cursing at you and some are laughing at me.."  
"But who caares about people?!! YOU are my boyfriend, I like YOU then what else?"   
"Indeed, I am your boyfriend. You can't hang out with anyone else but me. Dancing with him? Haha! What a joke. I can't accept this."   
"I did it for dance, because I love dancing, not for him.." the younger sighed.   
"Yeah, doing it for dance and losing your boyfriend." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You let him touch you. Huh. Are you that easy?"   
Jimin couldn't take it anymore, Yoongi's words were too harsh for him. He thought that his boyfriend will be the one who understand him and help him get through this bad period but look at him, chuckling at each word he says.

"Really Yoongi? Really?!"   
"What?"   
"You know what you're saying? I proved that I like you a thousand times. I offered you the most precious things I had. I considered you like the most important man that exists in my life and what are you saying? That I am easy? Hhhhh. I'm done with this." The younger laughed.  
"And what? I'm not wrong." Yoongi sighed and left a deep sigh. "Listen Jimin."  
"Huh." Jimin chuckled, tears falling on his cheeks. "You never call me Jimin..."   
"Well, that's your name. Listen. I'm already having a different and complicated life being an idol who should always look good and stay perfect for people and the medias. I don't need other problems. I don't need to care if my boyfriend is staying loyal to me or not. I don't need articles about us. I want a normal relationship. And I see that ours is everything but normal."   
"Hyung.." the younger's shirt started getting wet despite his umbrella because the rain fell more and more strong. "Y-you're saying that you d-don't need me? You too?"   
The older just kept staring at the floor, he didn't lift his head to look at Jimin because he was afraid to see him crying. He always makes him cry.  
"I did everything for you!" The younger shouted. "I sacrified my normal life for you! I did everything so that our relationship stays a secret. Other people are happy talking about their partner while I shut up because my boyfriend is a celebrity. And I lost my father's love today! Or no..he never actually loved me. No one loves me maybe.." he said with a quiet and soft voice. "Hyung.."  _*sniff*_  "What do you want to do now?"   
Yoongi hesitated for a long moment before saying those words that Jimin was afraid of.   
"Jimin." He started. "Let's stop everything now."   
He stabbed Jimin's heart.   
He broke it.  
He killed it.  
He left him speechless.   
"That's what you really want?" He asked. Yoongi only nodded.  
"I see. Good bye Yoongi-shi." He said, giving him a last stare before leaving under the dark and the rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin didn't know where to go.   
He was imprisoned under the rain showers, unaware of where to go. He wanted to go to Jinyoung but he remembered that he had problems at home so he didn't want to be an extra burden. "Where should I go..?" He cried.   
He kept walking between Seoul's streets. Deserted streets.   
Everyone was safe, warm in their homes, with their families and loved ones as he died of cold, tears hiding his sight and a broken heart.  
"J-jimin?" The younger lifted his head to see a tall silhouette in front of him. "Jimin what are you doing here? You're all soaked!"   
"S-sungjae?"   
"Oh, god look at you!" Sungjae took off his jacket and put it on Jimin. "You're cold.."   
"Hyung what are you doing here.."  
"I went out to buy drugs for my dog because he's injured."  
"I see.." Jimin said.  
"Jiminie..are you alright?" Sungjae lifted the younger's head to see him crying silently. "J-jiminie..?"   
"Sungjae.. _*sniff*_ "   
"Oh, no..don't cry Jiminie.." Sungjae said before taking his small body between his arms. "I don't like to see you crying..I told you this several times before.." he said with a soft voice and kissed his hair. "Let's go.."  
"W-where?"  
"My house. You should take a warm shower and I'll prepare yu something to eat, okay?"   
"O-okay.. _*sniff*_ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sorry for this sad chapter.. ♡_

_Team Yoongi?_   
_Team Sungjae?_

**Ps: I'm in love with your comments ❤**


	50. Goodbye

"I'll say it once again. Min Yoongi, you are a perfect idiot."   
"Say what you want." The older rolled his eyes.  
"I swear to god, you're annoying me with your stupidity." Hoseok crossed his arms. "How can you break up with him because of some shitty rumors?!"   
"That's exactly why. Because I don't need rumors in my life." Yoongi said, before taking a last sip of coffee.  
"If you don't want rumors, then quit being an idol." The younger said, coldly. "Rumors are a part of our life god damn it! Jimin was your boyfriend! You liked each other and you shared too much things together and what? You break up despite his innoncence? Huh!" Hoseok chuckled. "I've never heard something more stupid."   
"What's going on here?" Namjoon, who heard Hoseok's angry tone approached them.  
"This idiot broke up with Jimin."   
"Don't call me like that..."  
"What?!" The leader widened his eyes. "The hell? Why did you do it?"   
"He can't answer you cuz the reason is too embarassing." Hoseok smirked.  
"Why?" Namjoon asked.   
"Because of those rumors."   
"Haha!" Namjoon laughed. "No way! Did you actually believed that shit? God damn it hyung!"   
"What if it's true? Hein?!" Yoongi shouted.  
"WHAT IF IT'S NOT!" Both Hoseok and Namjoon said at the same time.   
"Yoongi hyung, I always respected you a lot but now I just can't. We agreed to never believe in what people say.."  
"Plus, it's not like we don't know Jimin." Hoseok added. "He can't do anything bad."  
"Exactly."   
"Even Jinyoung told me everyday how happy Jimin looked every time he was talking about you. That's impossible for him to do anything bad."   
"Still.." Yoongi said with a low voice. "I can't trust him."  
"The fuck.." Namjoon frowned. "I better go to sleep or I'll end up slapping someone."   
"Same bro." Hoseok sent a death glare to the older and went to his and Jungkook's shared room.

"Why do you look so angry hyung?" Jungkook, who was memorizing some english song's lyrics asked.   
"Nothing Kookie." Hoseok sighed. "Just one advice."  
"Yes hyung?"   
"If you know that your boyfriend is a good guy, always trust him, no matter what you hear."   
"Y-yeah." Jungkook was confused but he still agreed with the older.  
"Good. Good night Kookie."   
"Good night Hobi hyung."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look so pale, you must've caught a cold." Sungjae put his cheek on Jimin's forehead to check his temperature.   
"B-because I stayed too much under the r-rain yesterd- atchuu!" Jimin couldn't stop sneezing. The older quickly ran to bring tissues and some cold medicines.   
"Here! Take this one." He gave him two pills and a glass of water. "It is ibuprofen, it will decrease your headaches and help you to calm down a bit."   
"Thanks hyung."   
"I'll go prepare breakfast, I'll come back in a few minutes."

Jimin layed back on bed and kept replaying yesterday's scenes on his head. He still couldn't believe that his father gave up on him because of his sexuality. Is it bad to be different?

After this, he thought about his boyfriend, or, his ex boyfriend. His heart still hurt too much because of the older's harsh words.   
"Yoongi.." Jimin left a heavy sigh. "You left me too.."

His phone vibrated on the night table. Jinyoung. Finally someone who would never give up on him.  
"Jiminie..!"   
The raven haired felt relieved to hear his friend's voice. He needed it so much. "Hyuung.."   
"Where are you?! I looked for you everywhere!"   
"I'm at Sungjae's."   
"Sung- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jinyoung shouted. "What are you doing at a stranger's house?!"   
"I had nowhere to go hyung.."   
"THE FREAKING FUCK?! Do you think I'm homeless or something?! I don't have a big room for nothing!"   
"But your famil-"  
"Who fucking cares about my family?! Damn Jimin! Send me the adress, I'll come to pick you up!"  
"O-okay.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll give you some time to rest before you get back to work. You have a comeback to prepare." Manager Sejin announced.   
"Thanks hyung." Namjoon said.  
"And Yoongi, what's wrong with that face?" Sejin raised an eyebrow. "God, look at those dark circles! You look like an old panda!"   
The members tried their best not to laugh because they were scared of Yoongi's reaction.  
"I'm just tired." He groaned.  
"Put on some mask or something, you look so scary."   
"I have a great mask for you hyung!" Taehyung said before going to his room to look for it.

"Haha! Look at this picture hyung!" Jungkook, who was connected on Twitter on their giant smart TV showed Hoseok a funny picture of him taken by their fans.   
"And this one! Oh, god Taehyung looks good even when he should be ugly." Hoseok rolled his eyes.  
"Another reason to be proud to be his boyfriend." The maknae smirked.   
"Shut up and let's see the other pictu-" Hoseok widened his eyes when he saw a very interesting picture.   
Another great shot from the fans.  A picture of Jimin hugging Yoongi at the airport. The picture was cute and perfect from each of its angles. It looked like a sweet scene from a korean drama or a romantic movie. Jimin looked so happy to finally see the older and Yoongi looked surprised and also very happy to see his loved one. How can he break this?   
Yoongi, who obviously saw the picture felt like someone was tearing his heart into pieces. He envied the "him" on the picture. He envied his happiness and the warmth of the younger's body on his.   
That picture was proving everything. He couldn't add a single word. Only one shot showed love and passion. No need for more proofs.   
Am I really better than that Kai? He thought, his eyes not leaving Jimin's wide smile.   
"See?" Hoseok asked. "I think I don't need to talk anymore."   
"He likes you a lot hyung." Jungkook said.  
"Yeah..yeah." Yoongi mumbled before going back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can take some clothes from my closet." Sungjae said, while cleaning their breakfast table.   
He prepared some porridge especially for Jimin because he's sick.

Jimin went to the older's room to change.   
He chose a jean and a simple white shirt.   
He looked around and realized that Sungjae has a nicd taste. His room was well decorated. Fifty shades of blue were reigning on the walls, sheets and the rest of the interior. It was simple and very beautiful.   
After a few seconds, something caught his eye. He widened his eyes when he stopped some pictures of him and Sungjae. He took them to take a closer look. He didn't feel or knew when tears started falling from his eyes.  
Sungjae was hugging him from behind, his chin on his shoulder, they were smiling widely, looking the happiest they have ever been. Another picture showed both of them dancing during a high school party. Another one where they were holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.   
"Beautiful, right?" Sungjae asked with a sad smile.  
Jimin quickly wiped his tears and nodded. "It's sad that I can't remember these moments.."   
"I know right.." the older sighed. "But it's never too late. We have all the time to create new memories." He smiled.   
"Yeah.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm Jinyoung. Thanks for taking care of my friend." Jinyoung shook hands with Sungjae and put Jimin's stuff inside the car's trunk. He asked Jaebum earlier to lend him his car to pick up Jimin.   
"All the pleasure is mine. Jimin is not a stranger after all." Sungjae smiled. "I saved my number on your phone." He told the younger. "Don't hesitate to call me whenever you need something."   
"Thank you hyung." Jimin smiled shyly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will need three months of training in order to help us realize a new project. Our engineers have thought about some very special designs so you will need a minimum of knowledge to get started. Alright?" Heechul said and both Jimin and Jinyoung nodded.  
"Where should we go for this training?" Jinyoung asked.  
"Abroad of course."   
"A-abroad?" Jimin widened his eyes.   
"Indeed." Heechul nodded. "New York, to be exact. We have an american branch there, everything is already prepared. Plane tickets, the apartment, transport and everything's ready. You just have to go.  
"I see..." Jinyoung rubbed his chin.   
"When should we go?" Jimin asked.  
"Tomorrow."   
"Great. We'll work hard sir!"   
Jinyoung smiled at his friend's strong motivation. He knew that he needed to leave the country for a few weeks. He must rest his mind and take new decisions.   
"I remind you that you'll get paid for this formation." Heechul winked at them and left to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladies and gentlemen, we will board for the VT468 flight to New York JFK. Please bring your ticket and passport.

"Good bye Seoul." Jimin whispered before the plane took off. "Good bye hyung.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They left for three months. What do you think will happen?

Thanks for liking this story 


	51. Change

Jimin was able to change his life in just three months. Too much things had happened, but more good things than bad ones, thankfully.   
Jinyoung and him were forming a very good team so they helped each other during their internship in the American branch of their company. They managed to make lots of foreign friends with whom they worked and spent their time with after work.  
Jimin joined a very popular dance academy in New York, he always dreamed of teaching in a big dance studio. Jinyoung encouraged him to share videos of his choreographies on Youtube and he was absolutely right because in no time at all he already had thousands of subscribers. Several people already knew him thanks to the rumors with Kai and Yoongi but they quickly forgot and encouraged him on the comments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August, 28th

"You worked hard, see ya tomorrow!"   
"See ya Jimin and Jinyoung!"   
Both friends were tired from work, they got on the taxi and headed to their apartment.

"Your turn to make dinner tonight!" Jinyoung shouted right after entering the house. "I'm craving spaghettis, miaam!"   
"Pfft." Jimin rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired to cook tonight."  
"Don't care! It's your turn."   
"Let me take a shower first." Jimin sighed.  
"Kay! I'm going to call Hobi anyways." Jinyoung took off his jacket and headed to his room.   
"Tell him that I said hi!"

After a few minutes, Jimin came from the shower and found Jinyoung laying on the couch and talking to his boyfriend. They were talking about what they do everyday. Jinyoung was talking about work and his american friends and Hoseok was talking about his mixtape and the new album they'll be releasing very soon.

*Ding Dong*

Jimin raised an eyebrow because they never received anyone in their house during their first weeks.   
"Who is it?" He asked.  
"Pizza!" Someone said in a very familiar voice.  
"Hyung, did you order pizza?" He asked his friend who shook his head, as confused as the younger.

"Need some pizza?" The young guy smiled right after Jimin opened the door for him.  
"Sungjae hyung!" Jimin widened his eyes. "What are you doing here?"   
"Came to see my family and I decided to pass by to see my beautiful Jiminie too."

"Seems like a guy came to see Jimin there." Hoseok told his friend.  
Yoongi was about to lose it when he heard that Jimin left to New York. He thought that he left forever so he spent his nights without sleeping and only thinking until Hoseok told him that he left only for work.  
"Who's this guy?" He asked.  
"I heard the name Sungjae, don't know who it is but he seems so close to Jimin."  
"Shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September, 18th

"This album is fucking dope." Jinyoung left a heavy sigh.  
He and Jimin spent the entire afternoon listening to BTS's new album. They cried, sang and danced on the bed together like crazy. Friendship goals right?   
"I already chose the next song I'll be working on for my new choreography. A lot of the trainees are KPOP fans so they will like it." Jimin smiled widely.  
"Can't wait to see it." Jinyoung said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what Jimin thought about the songs I produced.." Yoongi mumbled, thinking that no one heard him.   
"Still thinking about him?" Namjoon looked at his friend sadly.   
"I'm sure he liked them." Jin rubbed Yoongi's shoulder.  
"Yoongi hyung.." Jungkook started. All of them were in the van, heading to KBS's broadcasting studio for their first comeback stage. "Why don't you give up?" He said.  
"What?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow.  
"I mean, Jimin hyung left two months ago after your fight. And he didn't send you any message or anything..shouldn't you give up..?"   
Taehyung slammed the younger's head and frowned. "I know that you're my boyfriend but what you just said is completely stupid."   
"Why? Their relationship had too many problems..I just don't want him to suffer anymore.."  
"Just concentrate on our performance and shut up." Jin said, coldly. "Don't worry Yoongi, don't listen to him."   
"I think he's right.." the rapper sighed. "He doesn't like me anymore..I hurt him a lot. I'm sure he's doing fine without me at New York and he already moved on.."  
"How can you know that?" Jin asked.  
"I think he met a new guy.." Yoongi said. He didn't stop making scenes since the day Hoseok talked to him about Sungjae.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr.Park! Someone is asking for you." One of the dance studio's receptionists called him.  
"Who is it? My friend Jinyoung?" He asked, wiping the sweat on his face.  
"No, it's a woman. She kinda looks like you."

"H-hello?" Jimin said awkwardly behind the woman who was supposedly waiting for him outside the studio.  
"O-omo.." the Korean woman widened her eyes and hide her mouth with her small hands. Tears suddenly started falling from her eyes.  
"A-ahjumma?" Jimin put his hand on her shoulder. He ignored why she suddenly started crying in front of him. "Ahjumma, why are you crying?" He asked.   
"Oh, god.." she took him in her arms and tightened their hug. "You grew up so well.."   
"W-what do you mean?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh god, you're so handsome!" She smiled awkwardly while caressing his cheeks.   
"D-do I know you?"   
She slowly nodded her head with a smile. "But I'm sure you don't remember me after your accident."   
The younger widened his eyes. "How do you know about my accident?"   
"Jimin.." she sighed. "Please my dear, let's go sit comfortably in a coffeeshop or something..I have too much things to tell you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"M-my mum?!" Jimin felt like his world just stopped in front of his eyes.  
"Yeah..I'm your real mum.." Mrs.Park sighed. "The woman who took care of you started from your senior year was your uncle's wife."   
"She didn't really take care of me.." the younger mumbled. "But..why did you left me with them? And who is my real father?"   
"Y-your father is..dead." Mrs.Park said sadly. "His name was Chanyeol, he was a great man." She sighed. "Let me tell you what happened."  
"Your father was the founder of a big company. Have you ever heard of TechPark?"   
Jimin widened his eyes. "TechPark? You mean that famous company who works on electronical devices and stuff?!"   
Mrs.Park nodded. "Your father worked too hard on that company and made lots of money. But..of course a successful engineer and business man would have enemies.."  
"Engineer..that's why they wanted me to become and engineer.."   
"Yeah..a lot of men were after his company or after money in general. They tried to bring him down too many times but he never lost so, one day they decided to attack what he has most precious. You Jimin."   
Jimin frowned at this last sentence.   
"We heard from one of our agents that they wanted to attack you while you were on your excursion at the forest with your school. Your father quickly hurried to the car to stop them before it gets too late.   
They wanted to kick your head with a big tree trunk, your father wanted to speed up to save you but with fear, he hadn't noticed that he was rolling on the lines of the train. A-and after a few moment..a t-train was coming fastly and.." she started crying and Jimin instantly followed hear. "I lost both of you in the same day, same hour and same moment."   
"M-mum.." Jimin cried.   
"Oh, god..I'm so happy that you're okay now.."   
"Mum.." Jimin got up and jumped on his mum to hug her tightly. "Mum, I'm so happy that I found you..I was always dreaming of having a mum who could care about me.."  
"Oh..you don't even know how much I suffered..I had to ask your uncle whom I never liked to take care of you after your surgery because he was the only one I could trust.   
I had to take the company in charge so I came to the US to take care of it..ah..too many bad stories but Jimin..you're here and I'm here now." She smiled. "Let's start a new life."   
"Let's start a new life..eomma."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October, 4th

"I miss him.." Yoongi sighed. "Life feels so weird without him..it's like it has no meaning. Feels like my songs don't mean anything if he's not here..I don't even know if he listened to them or not.."  
"Jinyoung told me that they listen to the album everyday, don't worry. You didn't watch his last video? He made a choreo with our song."  
"I know..and he was looking so damn sexy.."  
Hoseok chuckled and tapped his friend's shoulder. "Why don't you talk to him? I don't know apologize for everything and just talk..I know that you need him."   
"I tried.." Yoongi said, before taking a sip of beer. "I send him messages everyday but he never answered to any of them.."   
"He's really mad.." Hoseok sighed.  
"And I'm going crazy. What if he's seeing another guy? What if he lets him touch him a-and..aish! I can't!"   
"Calm down hyung..calm down."   
"Hoseok-aah..I miss Jimin so FUCKING bad!"     
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Sungjae exclaimed. He was doing a videocall with Jimin because the younger wanted to show him his new style. "This is so Park Jimin!" The older smiled. "You're finally finding your old self. I know that you can't remember it but the reason why you got bullied a lot at school is because you were so handsome and your outfits were the best."   
"Say..did you ever see my parents before..?" Jimin asked.  
"Your parents? I saw them for the first time when I came to see you three months ago, why?"   
"Nothing. See ya next week hyung!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October, 13th

The plane will land in a few moments at Incheon Airport. Please fasten your seat belt, lift your table and seat and thank you.

"I can't believe that I would miss Seoul that much." Jinyoung said.  
"You just miss Hobi hyung, not Seoul." Jimin chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi's POV:

We finally arrived at Seoul and I'm exhausted.   
We spent a whole week in Japan because of fansigns, meet and greets and official fan meetings.   
I put on my mask and grabbed my bag before leaving the plane.

"I'm so sleepy." Taehyung sighed.  
"If you're sleepy then what should I say?" Yoongi rolled his eyes. "And I look horrible shit."

"Aaaaaaaa!!" The fans started screaming right after we came to the arrival hall.   
I have been very inactive lately so I feel really bad for our ARMYs. I am really the worst idol.   
I tried my best and walked less faster to take a look at them, they look very happy to see us. They came from too far especially to greet us for a few seconds at the airport. I'm very touched.  
I smiled to them and their screams became more loud.   
I stopped to let them take pictures even if it was very uncomfortable because of the camera flashes.   
But..during a moment, something caught my attention behind the big crowd.

A blonde hair, like gold, was shining like a thousand fires. A very slim and muscular silhouette walked majestically through the corridors of the hall, heading towards the airport gates.   
Black pants, light blue shirt, black sunglasses, very classy.  
He was so beautiful that I was completely hypnotized. The fan's screams became like a background sound and my eyes were only concentrated on him when he passed his hand through his hair, oh that hair that I want to touch to much.   
After a few seconds, I finally woke up from my trance and widened my eyes when I realized the whole situation.  
The hot guy is Jimin. Jimin is blond. Jimin is back. Jimin is back to Korea. He came back. God damn it he came back!   
I unintentionally ignored the fans and walked faster to follow him. "J-jimin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long ass chapter buut Jimin is back! *.*

Any suggestions? Any questions? ♡

What do you think will happen?

 


	52. Mochi

Yoongi's POV:

"J-jimin!" I shouted between the big crowd and followed him. I got a little bit distracted by his hella sexy booty but I didn't have enough time for it.  
Fans were screaming my name behind me and others were whispering things about me and Jimin. How the hell do they know about all of this?

I swear to god I never walked that faster before but it was a matter of life or death. Jimin is my reason to live so I can't let him go.

When I got too close to him, I tried to reach his back but..something I didn't expect to happen..happened.  
"Jimi-"  
"Oh Sungjaae hyuung!!" I heard him shout. Sungjae..  
He's the guy Hoseok talked to me about. The guy I've been fearing for months. The guy that might take him or maybe had already taken him. Sungjae..

"Jiminie! You look even hotter in real!!" That fucking handsome fucker said.  
Jiminie? He dares calling him like this? Shut up you bastard, Jiminie is mine.   
"Oh!" Sungjae widened his eyes but his eyes landed on mine. "You!" He pointed at me, I tried to run away but fans were surrounding me. Really?  
"That's BTS Suga!" He exclaimed. Yeah, yeah and I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't take off those hands from his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd person POV:

Jimin's heart was about to stop when he heard the name "Suga". He turned around to face the raven haired rapper who was looking at him sadly, confusingly and...lovingly.   
"That's a great surprise to see you!" Sungjae exclaimed.   
"Y-yeah..thanks." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Jiminie, why don't you say anything to him? You told me that you were an ARMY!"   
"Yeah..Hi Suga hyung.." Jimin smiled to the older.  
"You never called me Suga before." Yoongi said. "I like it when you call me Yoongi hyung."   
Jimin stared at the older confusingly, he couldn't believe that he just said that in front of everyone, proving that they indeed knew each other.   
"Y-you know each other?!" Sungjae asked.   
"Yeah. We know each other very well." Yoongi said coldly.   
"Wow! You never told me that!" Sungjae told Jimin.   
"And you..who are you?" Yoongi asked Sungjae.  
"Oh, I don't know if Jiminie ever talked about me but I'm Sungjae, his boyfriend." He smiled widely, causing both Jimin and Yoongi's jaws to drop.   
"WHAT?!" Both shouted at the same time.  
"W-what do you mean boyfriend?" Yoongi looked at Jimin who was already looking at him, his eyes wide, trying to say "no" with them.   
"I was his boyfriend since high school."  
"Buut we were separated after, right?" Jimin said.   
"But still..you'll be my boyfriend anyways." Sungjae caressed Jimin's cheek and Yoongi unexpectedly slapped his hand.   
"Oh!" Sungjae was surprised. "Why?"   
"Don't touch him." Yoongi said coldly.  
"Hyung please.." Jimin said.  
"Don't let anyone touch you."

"Ya..ya Yoongi-ah what are you doing here?" Jin came to save the situation. "Oh, Jimin! Blond hair looks great on you!"   
"Thanks hyung." Jimin smiled.  
"We should go Yoongi, the others are waiting." He grabbed Yoongi's arm to lead him between the crowd.   
"Why did he do that?" He could hear Sungjae talking.  
"For nothing hyung, let's go. Jinyoung hyung must be already waiting in the car."  
"Yeah, you're right..and we're kinda late...I booked a room in a restaurant to celebrate your birthday.

Birthday? Yoongi stopped walking. October 13th. "God damn it." He mentally cursed himself for forgetting Jimin's birthday.   
"Why did you go there Yoongi?" Jin asked him.   
"I don't like seeing him with another guy hyung.."  
"I thought you were done..?"   
"I'm not hyung. I'm not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy birthdaay!!" Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae and Sungjae sang for him right when the waiter came with the cake.   
"Thank you guys! Oh, that's too great to be back!" Jimin smiled widely.   
"Here, your gifts!"  
The birthday boy opened the gifts and found a clock, two sweaters and a pair of shoes. "Wow! You guys got rich huh! Only popular brands!"  
"You deserve way better Jiminie." Sungjae kissed his cheek and Jinyoung frowned.  
Since the day Jimin talked to him about Sungjae, he knew that he won't like him. He may have been his high school buddy or his boyfriend but Jinyoung doesn't like him at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Waa! Dinner was reaally delicious!" Jimin caressed his belly. "You guys know how much I like Italian food!"   
"I know that you like Italian food." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "I know..I'm the best friend ever."   
"Pfft. I love you buddy!" Jimin tapped his friend's back.   
"See me at the WC now.." Jinyoung whispered to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard that you met Yoongi hyung at the aiport."   
"Yeah, he came when I was with Sungjae hyung."  
"Did he say something? Sungjae said that he was kinda rude to him."   
Jimin nodded. "He stopped him from touching me. I don't know why he's acting like this when we broke us three months ago." He sighed.  
"He still likes you Jimin.." Jinyoung said. "Obviously."   
"But..what he said before.."   
"He was angry..I mean all of us say nonsense when we're angry. Words come out of control, it's normal."   
"Don't know.." Jimin rubbed the back of his neck.   
"And you? You still like him, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "It's 7:30 pm where are you going?"   
"To buy something."  
"Something to eat? But we have everything here."  
"Something else, I'll be back after." Yoongi said before leaving their apartment.  
"What..?" Jungkook stood confused.  
"Don't mind him. He's doing the right thing for him." Jin said.  
"But hyung always sleeps until the next day when we come from abroad. That's weird."  
"We can sacrifice everything for love." Namjoon said, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's time to sleep Kookie."  
"Yeah..Tae hyung must be waiting." The maknae blushed and headed to his room.  
"And I was waiting for you." Namjoon bit Jin's ear lobe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Annyeonghaseyo."  
"Excuse me sir but we are clos-"  
"Please just five minutes!" Yoongi said.   
"But-"  
"Please! That's urgent!"   
"A-alright sir."

Yoongi chuckled because he never begged anyone before. Jimin made him do things he's never done. He changed his life and he's too far from complaining about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spend the night at my house Jiminie." Sungjae said when they went out of the restaurant.  
"That's really kind of you hyung but I rented an apartment before coming back to Seoul." Jimin said.  
"What? How?"   
"The company gave us money for the formation.."  
"I see.."   
Jinyoung smiled, looking at Jimin. He knew that he was lying, not about the part that they received money from work but about the fact that his mum gave him money to live without needing the help of anyone.   
"Let's go Jimin!" Jinyoung said.   
"But at least let me take you h-"  
"I already called a cab." Jinyoung winked at him and grabbed his best friend's arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: My Hobi Sunshine

Myeongdong, 52, Bloc A, apartment n 1.   
Send it to Suga hyung right now ( I didn't tell you anything ;) )  
Good night babe 


	53. Road to happiness

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Yoongi whispered before kissing the blond's cheek.   
It was already the morning, Yoongi spent the last night with him, they didn't they lose any second they shared together. Kiss after kiss, they didn't stop for the whole night.   
And now, they were laying on Jimin's king sized bed, their bodies closer than ever and their legs entangled by each other.  
Jimin was drawing small hearts on Yoongi's torso with his cute little index finger.   
"I missed you too hyung, even though I was very angry at you."   
"I was stupid."  
"Obviously." Jimin rolled his eyes and Yoongi slapped his arm. "Yaa!" He whined.  
"Whaat? You said it yourself!" Jimin laughed.  
"Aish." Yoongi pouted but immediately smiled thanks to Jimin's beautitul eye-smile. He leaned closer and kissed his plump lips. "I can be a thousand times stupid for you." He whispered before letting another gentle kiss. Jimin smiled and kissed back.  
"I thought you didn't like me anymore." The older sighed. "You left without saying it and didn't give a sign of life."   
"Lots of things happened that's why."  
"Say.." Yoongi hesitated for a moment before asking. "Who is that Sungjae guy?"   
"Ah.." Jimin lifted his head. "I told you that lots of things happened..I'll have to tell you then.."  
"Tell me."  
"It's a long story."   
"I have all my time for you."  
"There is something that I haven't said to anyone a part of Jinyoung hyung. When I was at high school, I got into a bad accident and lost a big part of my memory, I still don't remember all the things that happened before my senior year."  
"What?!" Yoongi widened his eyes. He looked at his boyfriend surprisingly and sadly then hugged him very tight. "I'm sorry sunshine.." he whispered before kissing his head.  
"It's nothing hyung." Jimin smiled. "Three months ago, Sungjae came to my house, I didn't recognize him but he said that we knew each other since high school and that...he was my b-boyfriend." Jimin bit his lower lip, afraid of Yoongi's reaction to that last word.   
"B-boyfriend?" The older raised an eyebrow. Jimin nodded slowly. "What if he's lying to you?!"   
"I thought so too...but I saw some pictures of us at his house." Jimin sighed.  
"You went to his house?!!" Yoongi widened his eyes for the thousandth time this day.   
"Y-yeah..I had an argument with my f-father, or not really my father..and I didn't have anywhere to go.."  
"You should have called me!"   
"You broke up with me that day!" Jimin shouted.   
"Oh.." Yoongi blushed. "S-sorry..."  
"And what do you mean "or not really my father"?" He asked with a soft voice.   
"That's another part of the story." Jimin crossed his legs on the bed to face his boyfriend. "When I went to New York, I met my mum." He said.  
"Why did she go there?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow.  
"No." The blond shook his head. "My real mum."   
Yoongi frowned his face, not understanding a single shit of what the younger was saying.   
"The real story is that my late father was the owner of a big company and had some haters who wanted to do anything to finish him. They decided to attack me..and that's when the accident happened." He sighed and Yoongi caressed his leg to comfort him.   
"W-when I lost my memory, my mum asked my uncle to take care of me so that she takes care of the company and also to protect me from those haters. They thought that I was dead."   
"Y-your father is d..."  
Jimin nodded. "H-he died, trying to s-ave me." Tears started to fall from his cute eyes.  
"Don't cry baby.." Yoongi hugged him. "Please don't cry.." he caressed his back. "If you cry..I'll cry t-too." Yoongi said with a broken voice.   
"N-no! You shouldn't cry because of me."   
"That's not called crying because of you. It's called crying with you." Yoongi smiled softly and took Jimin's head between his hands to kiss his forehead. "Did I ever tell you that I like these moles?" He whispered, pointing at the three moles Jimin had on his forehead.   
"Hyung~" Jimin blushed.   
"Everything about you is beautiful." The older said before pecking his nose.   
"Are you free today hyung?" Jimin asked.   
"Mmm." Yoongi nodded. "Why?"   
"Can we go out?"   
"Of course we can sunshine. Anywhere you want."   
"Is it okay for you? I mean..Sejin hyung won't say anything?"   
"Don't care about him as long as I'm with you."   
"Great!" Jimin smiled widely.   
"Where should we go?" Yoongi asked.  
"Don't know!" Jimin shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Let's go wash first!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wish I could take these lips with me, forever." Jinyoung whispered after a long and passionate kiss with his boyfriend.   
"I wish you could take all of me." Hoseok said, biting his lower lip. "I miss you Jinyu."  
"I missed you too Hobi." Jinyoung intertwined his fingers with Hoseok's and kissed his hand. "Let's go!"   
They chose a quiet place in front of Han River to walk peacefully, hand in hand, sometimes stopping to kiss for a long moment, another time talking and laughing at some random jokes.   
"Thank you Jinyoung-ah." Hoseok unexpectedly said when they sat for a while in front of the river, admiring the beautiful color combination of the blue sky and the shiny water.   
"Why?" Jinyoung asked.  
"Thank you for liking me."   
"Why are you saying this Hobi?" The younger raised an eyebrow.   
"I never thought someone would like me for what I really am and...someone who will make me love myself like I never did before. Thanks to you now Jinyu, when I see myself in the mirror I think that I'm beautiful. When I smile I think that I'm making people around me smile. When I rap, I feel stronger. And when I think of you, I'm the happiest." He smiled.   
Jinyoung couldn't take off his eyes from his boyfriend. He felt his heart beating very fast inside his chest. He was smiling from ear to ear, he couldn't believe that he would be that lucky someday. Meeting Hoseok in real life was the best thing that happened to him after having a great friend like Jimin.  
He pecked his boyfriend's lips and smiled to him. "Hobi." He whispered.  
"Yes babe?"   
"You know.." he started.   
"Mm?"  
"When I look at you..I see sunshine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr.Park Jimin?" A tall man in a black suit was waiting for the blond boy in front of the building.  
"Y-yes? It's me."   
"Mrs.Park Chaehyung sent me to hand these to you." He gave him car keys.   
"W-what?" Jimin widened his eyes.   
"She said that it was her first gift to you and sh asked me to give you this too." He handed him a letter.   
"Thank you sir.." Jimin smiled softly.   
"My name's Lee Jaehwan, but you can call me Ken." The tall man smiled. "I'll be your personal assistant from now on. Here is my number." He gave him a card. "Call me anytime you need help or anything."   
"I see. Thank you Ken hyung." Jimin showed him his cute eye-smile.   
"You're welcome, sir."   
"No! Call me Jimin."   
"Alright Jimin. Want me to drive you?"   
"It's okay, I want to drive." The younger smiled.   
"This is Suga..right?" Ken asked, looking at Yoongi who was staring suspiciously at him.   
"Yes, it's him!" Jimin smiled.  
"Nice to meet you sir." Ken offered his hand and Yoongi hesitantly shook it.   
"Well, I'll see you later Jimin." Ken bowed to them before leaving in his black car.

"Holy shit!" Jimin widened his eyes when he saw the black matte Bugatti Veyron waiting majestically in front of the building.

"God fucking damn it!" Yoongi shouted surprised. "Your family is fucking rich!" He widened his eyes and ran to take a look at the fancy sport car.   
"Yeah, they got three dollars chaains!" Jimin joked before opening the door. "Holy shit, this car is amazing!!"   
"Your mum is great!"   
"Oh, shit. I should read the letter." Jimin said before opening the paper.   
         
"Dear son, oh god it's so great to write the word "son".   
I hope that you liked your gift, it's nothing really special but I thought that you'll need a car to go to work."  
I will come to Seoul very very soon. I can't wait!   
Say hello to your friend Jinyoung and I hope that I'll meet other friends when I come.  
Love you my Jimin! ♡

"Aww so cuute~~" Yoongi teased his boyfriend.   
"Shut uup!" Jimin rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that she'll come."   
"She looks very nice."   
"She is." Jimin smiled.  
"You look so happy." Yoongi who was sitting on the front sit next to the younger put his hand on Jimin's.   
"How can I not be happy when I have you and my mum?" The younger smiled. "Now, let's go!"   
"Where?" Yoongi asked.  
"Won't tell youu~~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two lovers spent the whole ride talking and laughing about the things that happened to them during the last three months. They also talked about what they did, Jimin and his routine at the dance academy and Yoongi with the preparations for his next mixtape. They also listened to music and sang like crazy, it was one of the most beautiful  moments of their lives.   
After a while, Yoongi fell asleep without asking where they were going.   
Three hours passed and Jimin finally arrived at his destination. He smiled widely and woke his boyfriend up. "Hyung..we arrived." He said.   
The older slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jimin's beautiful face close to him. He quickly pecked his lips and got up. "Where are we?" He asked with a hoarse voice.  
"Look at your left." Jimin said excitedly.

The older widened his eyes when he spotted his parent's restaurant. They were in Daegu.   
"Holy shit Jimin!" Yoongi exclaimed and hugged his boyfriend. "Waaw! It had been months since I wanted to come here!"   
"Surpriise~~!" Jimin smiled.  
"Oh god, you're the best! Jiminie jjang!"   
"I'm hungry hyung, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welc-" "oh my god!!" Mrs.Min widened her eyes when she saw her son entering from the door. "Yoongi-aah!!"   
"Eomma." Yoongi smiled and ran to hug his mum. After a while Mr.Min got out of the kitchen and ran to join them. "Oh god, I missed you so muuuch!" His mum cried. "Aww you look more handsome every time I see you."   
"I hope that you're eating well." Mr.Min said and Yoongi shyly nodded. He turned to look at his boyfriend and signaled him to approach them. "Eomma, appa, this is Jimin. He's the one who brought me here."  
"Annyeonghaseyo Mr and Mrs.Min!" Jimin shyly bowed to them.  
"Aww he's so cuute~~!" Mrs.Min pinched Jimin's red cheeks. "Are you Yoongi's friend?" She asked.  
Jimin shyly nodded. "Y-yes, a close friend."   
"Aww~ take a seat take a seat boys! We'll prepare something for you!"

The parents entered the kitchen and observed the two guys who were smiling sweetly to each other while talking.  
"Honey.."  
"I know." Mr.Min chuckled. "I'm not stupid. Not gonna swallow the fact that they're only friends."   
"You read my thoughts honey." His wife patted his back. "This day is gonna be soo interesting!~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¤Team Mr and Mrs.Min?   
¤What's your favorite destination?

This story is coming to an end..♡ I'm so happy that you liked it. ❤

 


	54. I love you

"Your hyung doesn't like when someone sleeps in his room." Mrs.Min lied.  
"What? Where is he by the way?" Yoongi asked.  
"On a trip with his college mates."  
"I see."  
"Jimin, my dear, you can sleep in Yoongi's room." Mrs.Min smiled widely to the blond guy.  
"E-eomoni.." Jimin blushed. "It's okay I can sleep in the living r-"  
"There is no way I would let my guest sleep there my dear. You should on a comfortable one. Yoongi's bed is veery comfortable." She smirked.  
"Eomma.." Yoongi rolled his eyes even though he was dying to have Jimin sleep on his bed that night.   
"It's too late now, go to sleep. Go!" His mother ran away giggling like a little girl and closed her bedroom's door.  
"This mum.." Yoongi shook his head and chuckled after.  
"She knows." Jimin chuckled back.   
"Yes, she does." The older smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to lead him to his room.

"Well, this is my old and very humble bedroom." He said after opening the door.   
"It's nice here." Jimin smiled, staring at the black and grey sheets, some old Epik High posters, a small piano and a bunch of papers.   
"Kinda. But it's still better than sharing a room with Jin hyung." The older chuckled.   
"Better to share it with me, right?" Jimin smirked.  
"Ow..yeah.." Yoongi didn't hesitate to attack Jimin's lips. He held his small waist with a hand and closed the room's door with the other.

A/N: Please just play House Of Cards, just an advice *.*

"H-hyung.." Jimin laughed between their kisses. "You're in such a hurry."   
"Your bad." Yoongi said. "Why you gotta be so irresistible?" He whispered.   
"You can never resist me." Jimin bit his lower lip.  
"D-don't bit that lip. Let me bit it for you." Yoongi said before biting the younger's plump and pink lip.   
"A-ah." It hurt Jimin a little bit but he liked the feeling. He liked everything his boyfriend did to him.  
Before he could take a breath, Yoongi got both of his small hands above his head and pinned him to the bed, using his small lips. His other hand didn't leave his small waist and his lips were still sticking to his. He blushed when he felt the older's erection against his belly.  
Jimin closed his eyes and bit the older's lip. His tongue playing around his hot cavern, enjoying the taste of the strawberry and mint flavors combinated.   
He felt himself smiling during their kisses, proud that the one and only Min Yoongi was his.  
Suddenly, the older sat up and took off Jimin's pants along with hi boxers. Pulling off his own black boxers. Jimin gulped when he saw his hard member facing him. Yoongi was looking like a Greek god sitting on his legs.  
"Shit." He cursed.  
"What's wrong hyung?"   
"We don't have condoms and lube." Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck.  
"It's okay hyung."   
"But it will h-"  
"Hurt me, please." Jimin bit his lower lip. "This pain is...delicious." he blushed, making the older widen his eyes.   
"Fuck." Yoongi mumbled before kissing his boyfriend passionately before moving to his neck and leaving millions of butterfly kisses around. Letting another piece of art. Another hickey. "Mine." He whispered, admiring it.   
He widened his eyes when he felt the younger slip down the bed. He left a slight moan when he felt him brushing the length of his member with his small palm before taking it in his mouth. He sighed, eyes completely shut, thinking about how amazingly great it felt, when Jimin rolled his mouth from down to up and whispered, "Look at me Yoongi-ah."   
Yoongi-ah..the older almost fainted at this. How can speaking informally be so sexy?   
He opened his eyes and saw that Jimin's eyes were locked on his.  
"Mm?"   
"Nothing." Jimin smirked.   
Yoongi chuckled and pulled him up so they were face to face again. He let a small kiss on his naked belly and slipped inside him. "Oh!" Jimin covered his mouth, thinking about Yoongi's parents.   
"I want to hear you." The older whispered, before biting his earlobe.  
"B-but your p-"  
"I'm sure they're already too busy to hear us."   
After a few thrusts he had to hold himself, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up, to the exquisite tighteness, the heat, he would explose. "Ahh.." Jimin's sweet moans weren't helping him at all.  
He reached down and stroked his red cheek. "Oh, god Yoongi-ah" the younger was feeling an extreme pleasure at each of his thrusts. He had one hand on his shoulder, the other stroking his back. "You feel so good." He whispered and then Yoongi couldn't hold back anymore. He plunged inside him, deeper than ever, hotter. Jimin moaned loudly, his hands locked onto his shoulders, his breath against his lover's face, his voice in his ear, urging him in. "M-more."  
"Oh, sunshine." Yoongi gasped as Jimin put his lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a beautiful melody, like a love song.

After a few moments of extreme sex, they finally reached their limit. They came at unison.   
"Oh, god!"   
Both of them, were now laying on the bed, panting hardly, sweat all over their bodies.   
Yoongi turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled. "I love you so much Jiminie." He whispered.   
Jimin's heartbeats increased at that "love", he bit his lip to contain his happiness. He smiled back and kissed Yoongi's lips. "I love you too." He whispered.   
The older kissed him again. Oh, he wanted to kiss him forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You slept well?" Mr.Min asked at their breakfast table.  
"Or maybe they *cough* haven't slept *cough*." Mrs.Min smirked, making the younger ones blush hardly.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here." Jimin bowed to his boyfriend's parents with a wide smile.   
They were about to leave the house when Mrs.Min grabbed Jimin's arm.  
"My dear, thank you." She smiled softly.  
"For what?"   
"For making my son happy. I've never seen him smiling like he did yesterday and today. You're an angel." She hugged him tightly.  
"All the pleasure is mine eomoni." He blushed. "Hyung makes me happy too."  
"Take care of him please."  
"I'll do it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at Seoul, it was 3pm.  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow when he spotted waiting in front of Jimin's building. "What is he doing here?" He asked.  
"The question is how did he now that I live here?" Jimin said before parking his car.

"Oh, Jimin's her-" Sungjae's smile immediately faded when he saw his first love kissing someone else inside his car.   
Anger, confusion and surprise were reigning over him when Jimin and Suga got out of the car together.  
He frowned his face when he saw them holding hands, when he saw how beautiful and how compatible their hands were.   
"Hey hyung." Jimin smiled.  
"H-hey." Sungjae awkwardly said, not taking his eyes off their hands. "Why is S-suga with you?"   
"Obviously because I'm his boyfriend." Yoongi said, coldly.   
"B-boyfriend?!" Sungjae widened his eyes. He looked at Jimin, waiting for him to deny him but he didn't. "I-is it true Jiminie?"  
"Oh, and please." Yoongi chuckled. "I'm the only one allowed to call him Jiminie. Aish, it's too annoying when someone else says it."   
"Hyung.." Jimin whispered to him.  
"What about us Jimin?!" Sungjae asked. "You still can't remember us? Uh? Please, I swear we were the perfect couple." Sungjae said with a sad smile.  
"Hyung.." Jimin sighed. "Even if I remember, nothing will happen. I already have someone I love." He said, looking at his boyfriend.   
"Who said you're going to be happy with him huh?" The older shouted. "He's an idol! A celebrity! He can give you up for his fame!"  
"God damn it, this shit won't shut up!" Yoongi was about to attack Sungjae but the younger immediately stopped him. "Hyung, please calm down.."  
"How can I?!" Yoongi shouted. "Giving you up? NEVER! I'm never gonna give up on Jimin, you hear me?!" He told Sungjae. "This guy is the most important person in my life, he's my most beautiful moment in life, he is MY whole life! I love him. I love him so much that your stupid high school love won't win over me."  
Yoongi's words left both Sungjae and Jimin speechless.  
Sungjae felt too embarassed that he didn't add a single word and left.

After a few moments of silence, Yoongi sighed and put his hands on Jimin's shoulders and turned him to face him. "You're mine okay?" He said with a shaky voice.

Jimin smiled softly, tears covering his eyes. He kissed Yoongi's hand and slowly nodded his head. "Yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm crying, this is too cuute~~ (yeah I know i'm the one who wrote buut anyways xdd) <3

It's not a long chapter but y'all so thirsty for more so I quickly wrote this for you <3

Thank you so much for 60k+!!~~

More Yoonmin? Read my other stories "Falling For Idols" and "Write Our Story" ♡  
Taekook? Read my new story "Heroes"

 

 

 


	55. Fake

"BTS defrauded to win more votes."

"BTS have copied several songs from other international artists."

"BTS lies about the fact that they write and produce their own songs."

"What in the princess peach world is happening here?" Jin, who was reading the articles with Namjoon said.

"Babe." His boyfriend sighed. "Seems like we have to deal with another bunch of fake assholes." 

The older got on from their bed and faced Namjoon who was looking at him confusingly. "Joonie-ah." He rubbed his hand and smirked.   
"Mm?" The younger raised an eyebrow.  
"Today we fight!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They wanna play the dirty game huh?" Taehyung chuckled. "Sejin hyung, can't they leave us in peace for once?" 

The manager sadly shook his head. "You're not a normal group anymore Taehyung-ah. You're worlwide popular."

"And worldwide handsome!" Jin passed his hand through his new black hair.

Sejin shot him a death glare. "You shut up." 

"We don't produce our own songs?" Namjoon chuckled. "I didn't work my ass 24/7 to write lyrics, to create melodies and remember them when I'm fucking sleepy. And spend sleepless nights arranging our songs so we can release our album in time for these bastards to get me this crap!" He shouted.

Jin hugged him from behind, putting his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. "Calm down Joonie-ah, we'll solve these problems very soon."

"Don't forget that we have the most powerful weapon of defense." Hoseok smiled.

"ARMY." All of them said at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Phone call*

"I swear to god I'm gonna beat some asses up today!"

"Calm down sunshine. We're used to rumors, it's okay."

"No..baby it's too much. I don't like them saying such things about you guys." 

"I know.. PD-nim will report them don't worry."

"Bang PD-nim is the best!" 

"Yeah hhhhh. How is work?"

"Kinda good. We're working on some project so it's busy."

"I see. Can I see ya tonight?" 

"Is that even a question babe? You can come anytime." 

"Mmm can't wait. See ya later then."

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too sunshine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kookie. It's been more than twenty minutes that you've been staring at me. You're making me nervous." Taehyung, who was checking some of his latest photographies said.

"It's your fault hyung." Jungkook mumbled, still not daring to take his eyes off him. 

"My fault?" His boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm" Jungkook nodded. "Look at your haircut. Wanna kill me?!"

"W-what?" Taehyung widened his eyes and burst out laughing. "Omg hahahah!"

"You're laughing?!" Jungkook took the laptop from his boyfriend's lap and sat instead. "It's not funny." He mumbled coldly.

"Ahh Kookie.." Taehyung smiled and put his hands on his small waist. 

"You're so beautiful hyung.." Jungkook pouted. "I'm jealous." 

"You are beautiful too Kookie, why would you be jealous?"

"You are more beautiful."

"Anyways, you shouldn't be jealous." He caressed Kookie's cheek gently with one hand. "Everything that belongs to me is yours baby." He whispered.

"Aish hyung.. how can I resist y-" He didn't finish his words because he couldn't wait anymore to place his lips on Taehyung's. His boyfriend's new look made him go crazy.

"This new era is gonna be the end of me." he mumbled between their hot and passionate kisses.

"TAEHYUNG! JUNGK-" Hoseok who opened their room's door stood there. Shook. "Holy shit." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"HOSEOK HYUNG!" Both of them shouted, redness invading their cheeks. "Can't you knock?'

"Y-yeah yeah I'm sorry to interrupt." He mumbled. "But." He cleared his throat. "We're in big trouble." He bit his lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seems like this time, our enemies are stronger than we thought they are." Sejin sighed.

"What? Why?" Jungkook asked.

"The police said that those journalists have proofs for everything they wrote."

"The hell?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "What proofs?"

"Don't know to be honest.." Namjoon chuckled. "They invented proofs or something."

"Why do I feel like someone paid a big fortune for this?" Yoongi rubbed his chin. "It's suspicious."

"Seriously who would want to do this?" Jin asked. "We did nothing wrong plus I don't remember us having some enemies."

"Enemies no. Jealous people hell yes." Yoongi chuckled.

"We should search about it. We should find who ordered to do this." Sejin said.

"What about the police?"

"Let's just make them wait until we find the proofs to defend us." Namjoon said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bullshit." Jinyoung tapped his hands on the table, winning the attention of all the workers in the canteen. "They never let BTS and Bighit alone."  
"People are dumb. People are crazy I swear to god." Jimin mumbled. "They work so hard for their albums and stages and that's what they gain in the end..." he said, thinking about his boyfriend and his friends.   
"We should do something." Jinyoung said after taking a sip of cola.   
"Like what?"   
"I don't know...we have Twitter so we do like we always did before when Bighit is accused for something. You know how powerful ARMY are."  
"You mean trending a hashtag or somet-"  
"Exactly!" Jinyoung clapped his hands. "You have a lot of followers, tweet about it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#BTSISREALMEDIASAREFAKE is trending n*1 hashtag in South Korea and 11 other countries.

"Aren't we so great?" Jimin bragged about their fandom.  
"We must have saved someone in our previous life to deserve a fandom like this one." Yoongi smiled before kissing Jimin's blond hair.   
After he finished working on a song, he left the studio and directly headed to his boyfriend's apartment.

They prepared a quick dinner and layed on Jimin's bed after. It was the moment they've been waiting for since the last time they saw each other. Five days ago.

Jimin put his head on Yoongi's chest to let him play with his blond locks while he was playing with his hand, admiring how beautiful it looked with all those showing veins. "You know what's the first thing I liked about you hyung?"   
"What is it?"  
"Your hands." Jimin smiled. "They're beautiful." He mumbled before kissing Yoongi's right hand.   
"I can't believe I'm jealous of my hands." The older pouted. "I want a kiss too."   
"You're not beautiful pfft." Jimin chuckled.  
"Whaat?" Yoongi widened his eyes.  
"You-are-sexy." Jimin whispered before slowly approaching their faces. Their position was making Yoongi crazy.

Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Eyes on eyes.

Yoongi was having a hard time breathing. Jimin's beauty was making him breathless.

He loved when their faces were closer. He could take a look at how his boyfriend is extremely pretty.   
"Jimin." He mumbled.   
"Mm?"   
"Kiss me already."

Jimin chuckled then collided his lips on Yoongi's. The kiss was soft in the beggining but it got rougher and more passionate every time. Their bodies were getting hotter, their kisses more sloppy and more wet.   
Both blushed when their hard members connected to each other. They knew it was the time. Adventure time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you sunshine." Yoongi whispered, still patting, his face all covered with sweat and his new blue hair sticking to his forehead.

They had one of their most wonderful moments. Making love with the person you cherish the most is beyond happiness.

"For what babe?"   
"I was having a bad time because of the articles...thanks to you I feel less stressed. You made me smile again...as usual."

Jimin smiled and let a small kiss on Yoongi's neck. "I'm your boyfriend. It is my duty to make you smile."

Yoongi leaned for another kiss. He couldn't stay a second without having Jimin's plump lips on his. "Make me smile...forever." he whispered in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks to our fans, the police investigated more and they found that the journalists didn't have any proofs!" Sejin smiled widely.  
"YEAH!!" Everyone jumped and shouted in the CEO's office.   
"ARMY are amazing!~~" Hoseok smiled widely. He unlocked his phone to take a selca and immediately shared it on Twitter.   
"But we still don't know who ordered them to do it." Namjoon said.  
"Let's not care about it. We're alright now." Jin told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's all for today's class!" Jimin smiled widely and everyone applauded him. "Great job guys."   
"Thanks for today Jimin!" "See ya next Saturday oppa~! "I'll text you later!"

Jimin was now the most popular dance instructor in the 1Million Dance Studio. Everyone signed up for his Saturday classes.   
Besides his trainees, he also has a bunch of fans from overseas who watch his choreographies online.

Between his fans, he is known as the 1Million prince and also BTS Suga's "Secret Lover". A lot of them asked him to dance with him someday. Jimin doesn't think it's a bad idea but he doesn't know if it will happen someday. Can it?

"Let's go for a drink?" One of his new dancers friends, Hoya asked him. He was the one who introduced him to the other instructors and dancers in the academy.   
"Never refusing a fresh beer!" Jimin smiled.

"I have a busy schedule next week." Hoya said, after taking a sip of his drink.  
"Why?"  
"I received a good offer." He smirked. "You know Infinite right?" Jimin nodded. "Well, their manager came to see me today, they want me to be their choreographer for their next comeback."   
"Woah!" Jimin widened his eyes. "That's nice bro! Fighting!"   
"Haha! Thanks buddy." Hoya ruffled Jimin's hair.

"I heard that BTS reported their comeback once again."  
"Yeah, I just read Bighit's announcement."  
"I wonder what happened again."

Jimin who heard the girls speaking, raised an eyebrow. "Why again?" He mumbled.  
"What?" Hoya asked.  
"Oh, hyung excuse me. I should make a phone call."   
"Of course, go ahead."

*Phone call*

"Hyung, what's going?"   
"They did it again."  
"What? Who?"  
"Those reporters. They're blackmailing us. I don't know who the fuck ordered them to do this whole shit!"   
"The fuck?! What do they want exactly?"   
"They told us not to do any comeback nor selling albums or else.."  
"Or else what?"   
"I'll tell you lat-"  
"Hyung!"  
*sigh* "or else they'll say everything about our relationship..about you and me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't cry Kookie.." Jin hugged the maknae. "It's not the end. We'll find a solution." He wiped Jungkook's tears with his big hands.

"I knew letting you date freely will cause only problems." Sejin mumbled.

"It's not their fault hyung.." Hoseok said.

"You are idols!" The manager cried. "You're not like any other guys. The medias are controlling each of your moves."

"Hyung..what do you want me to do? To make music and stay single until I die?"

"You can wait at least some other years until you start dating!"

"But I met Jimin! It's too late I met him! And I'm not ready to let him go!" Yoongi shouted and Namjoon put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You're ready to give up on your career?" Sejin chuckled. "If you were at least dating a girl we can quickly solve it. But a guy!" He laughed. "You know that more  than the half of the Korean population can't accept gay people! What are they gonna say when they know about you and that guy? They'll laugh at us! They will see BTS as a joke!"

"HYUNG!" All of them shouted angrily at the same time. "How can you say that?" Taehyung frowned.  
"What's wrong about us?" Jungkook cried.   
"We're human too." Jin said with a calm voice.  
"You were rude hyung." Hoseok mumbled, looking a the floor, sadly.  
"I don't care about these bullshits. I-am-not-gonna-leave-Jimin-" Yoongi said before smashing the door of their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry hyung." Jimin whispered, tears falling from his eyes. "If I knew things would get complicated I would have made sure that we stay more discreet."   
"It's not your fault sunshine. People are stupid, not us." Yoongi said, wiping his boyfriend's tears. He kissed his forehead and held him in his arms.  
"What are we gonna do hyung? Are we going to brea-"  
"Shuu.." The older placed a finger on his lips. "Don't you ever say that baby." He frowned. "Do you think I'll let you go that easily? Because of those assholes?!"   
"N-no.." Jimin shook his head. "Then..what should we do.."   
"I don't know baby.." Yoongi left a heavy sigh. "Let's just stay like this for the moment." He hugged him tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't win against us." A tall skinny guy in a black suit smirked. He came to the Bighit's building, introducing himself as one of the reporters who published the articles.   
"Why did you do that?" The CEO asked, his arms crossed.  
"Our work was too boring but now it's more fun." The journalist chuckled.  
"Just say that you did it for money." Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"Well..of course money plays a big role in this." The guy winked at him.   
"What do you want from us?" Namjoon asked.  
"Your failure. Especially you." He said, pointing at Yoongi.  
"Why him?" Jin frowned.   
"My boss doesn't like him."  
"Your boss?" All of them spoke at the same time. "Who's your boss?"   
"I think he's coming very soon." The reporter said, staring at his watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What a dark atmosphere!"

All the faces turned when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

Yoongi widened his eyes and his water bottle was about to fall when he recognized his face. "S-sungjae?!"

"Hey Suga." Sungjae smirked. "Enjoying your last moments as an idol? I advice you to do it cause you won't last any longer."

"Son of a bitch." Yoongi clenched his fists.

"Yeah. Yeah. I guess you know why I'm doing this."

"Do you know him Yoongi-ah?" Sejin asked. Yoongi nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yook Sungjae, 24 years old. Son of Y.X & Co's CEO." He said, proudly.  
"Y.X?!" All of them widened their eyes. They knew that it was a popular company. The Yook are one of the most powerful families of the country. No one could ever win over them.   
"Now that you know me I guess you understand that you lost the battle." He smirked.  
"ASSHOLE!" Yoongi shouted. He was about to punch him but his friends immediately stopped him from causing more trouble.  
"Look at you.." Sungjae chuckled, staring at him. "You like him that much? Well, too bad. Because in no time, he will be mine."   
"YOU WON'T TOUCH JIMIN!"   
"Oh, I will don't worry. I didn't fight all these years so that a stupid idol take him from me."  
"He doesn't even remember you." Yoongi mumbled.

"I will make him remember me. I will do everything when you'll break up with him of course."

"Don't you fucking dream about it Yook."

Everyone turned around, finding a short and beautiful black haired woman approaching them with a smirk on her face.

She was wearing a sky blue and very classy set that put her small face in value. Yoongi could not take his eyes off her, she reminded him of someone.

"Their break-up will only happen in your dreams my dear." She said, the smirk still not leaving her face.

"And who are you to say that?" The skinny reporter asked.

"Oh! Me?" She smiled widely. "The grim reaper." She laughed. "I'm joking. I'm Jimin's mum." She announced, turning the attention of everyone.

Yoongi widened his eyes. He knew that he recognized his boyfriend in his mum's face. His beauty, those small eyes, rose cheeks and plump lips.

"Jimin's mum?" Sungjae raised an eyebrow. "You're not the one I saw that t-" he stopped talking when something hit him on the head. He remembered.

"Jimin's mum so what?" The reporter said.

"Soo.." she majestically walked around him and Sungjae. Like a tiger ready to attack his prey. "I am not only his mum but alsoo.. the CEO of TeckPark." She said.

Everyone stood speechless after that announcement.  
TeckPark was more powerful than Y.X and many other popular companies.   
Their family is running factories all over South Korea and a dozen other countries.

Yoongi was the most surprised one. His boyfriend mentioned that his parents owned a big company but he wasn't expecting this one.

"My dear Sungjae.." she ruffled the young man's hair. "You look a lot like your father. Delinquent's face." She said, coldly. "You know what I can do if you ever make me angry and you know that I have a million reasons to be it..so..f-u-c-k o-f-f."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs.Park Jisoo sweeeg! *.*   
SUPER EOMMA! 


	56. Dusk Till Dawn

"Soo.." Mrs.Park smiled, rubbing her chin. "You're my son's boyfriend?" She smirked.

"Yes." Yoongi blushed.

"I see." She crossed her legs, staring at the younger. "He has such a nice taste. Like me." She said, proudly. "My husband was very handsome too."

"I'm sure he was." Yoongi smiled. "With you and him I can understand why Jimin is very beautiful." He mumbled.

"Aww you're so cuute!" She cupped his cheeks and smiled widely. "What did you think about that scene earlier. I slayed right?" She winked to him.

"Perfectly!" The rapper chuckled. "I didn't like that guy since the first day I saw him with Jimin."

"Aiish! Sticking like a gluue like his mother ughh." Mrs.Park was disgusted just by thinking about the past. "But thanks god your man is loyal to you." She laughed.

"Y-yeah." Yoongi blushed. He lifted his head to look at Jimin's mother and smiled. "You're very cool Mrs.Park."

"I know right?" She smirked. "And don't call me Mrs.Park, you make me feel so old." She pouted. "Call me Chaelin."

"Alright Chaelin."

"Yoongi." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"You know..I can't stay in Seoul for a very long time because of work. I'll do my best to come every time I have a free schedule but if I'm not here please..please take care of Jimin." She smiled sadly, thinking that she can't always stay by her son's side.

She sighed and took Yoongi's hands in hers. "I don't know you very well but if my son is attached to you it only means that you're a good man. Life as an idol sure isn't easy. I see that you're sacrificing yourself for him and that's very lovely. You must like him very much and I'm so happy about it." She smiled. "I have been separated from him for almost six or seven years and I swear to god it wasn't easy." She mumbled, tears covering her eyes. "He's my only family. Please take care of him Yoongi."

"I will Chaelin." Yoongi said in a serious tone. "Jimin is as precious to me as he is to you." he sighed. "My life started to get boring during the last years. I was very stressed by making music and learning tons of things for my idol life. I have been depressed for years. I had too many people by my side but I still felt lonely. But when Jimin appeared in my life. Everything changed." He smiled widely, remembering their first meetings at the coffeeshop. "He brighten up my life. He's like a ray of sunshine. He's my happiness, the reason of my motivation, the reason of my frequent smiles. That boy has everything. He's my fan, younger brother, my best friend, my lover and my boyfriend. He's..h-he's my everything." Yoongi gulped, thinking that his life would be horrible without that beautiful blond guy.

"Oh.." Chaelin was crying. Tears of happiness. "This is..this is too beautiful!" She said, before taking Yoongi in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for helping us Mrs.Park." Bang PD bowed to Chaelin.

"No need to thank me Mr.Bang." She smiled. "I respect your company a lot." She said. "Even though I'm busy with work at New York, I still watch what's going on here. I saw your works, I listened to your and their songs and watched every single thing you guys achieved. It's amazing!" She exclaimed. "Plus, as a CEO, I know how much of a responsibility it is. But you're doing really great taking care of the company, your guys, the fans and also the staff working with you. That's a remarkable job Mr.Bang. You're the best!"

Bang PD was smiling from ear to ear. Hearing someone complimenting his hard work encouraged him to do more and better. "All the pleasure was mine. I love these guys too much. They're like my sons. My family." He smiled, looking at the six members sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Oh! I remember hearing that tomorrow was the leader's birthday!" Chaelin widened her eyes. "Rap Monster!" She exclaimed, pointing at Namjoon. "Aww you look so cute~" She said, when she finally realized that Namjin were right in front of her. For real. Not behind the screens when she keeps fangirling over them. "We should throw you a party!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww the apartment is so cuute just like my son!" Mrs.Park said when she entered Jimin's house. "Are you eating well son? Sleeping well? Are you comf-"

"Yes mum, everything's perfect." Jimin cut her off, smiling beautifully. "I'm living over the clouds thanks to you eomma." He hugged her thight. The scenery was so cute because Jimin was way taller than his mum, he put his head on her shoulder while she had her hands on his waist.

"Yoongi's a hot guy." She unexpectedly mumbled.

Jimin retired from their embrace. Eyes wide opened. "W-what?"

"I had a talk with him earlier. I must say that I'm proud that you chose him. Nice catch! You got that from me hehe!" She smirked.

The younger nervously rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly to his mum. "So..uhm..you're not mad that I'm g-gay?"

She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Mad?" She asked. "Come on man!" She chuckled. "Plus, there is nothing such as gay, hetero, bi and all that stuff. We are all human. We can like whoever we want." She smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "And to be honest, two guys look hotter together." She winked to him and went to the kitchen giggling like a little girl.

"I'm so lucky.." Jimin mumbled with a wide smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Waaaw I never thought you would be such a great cook!" Jimin exclaimed after they finished dinner.

"Omo!" She widened her eyes. "My son underestimated me! Did you think I wasn't a good cook?"

"I mean.." Jimin chuckled. "Normally, rich women just sit and their maids do everything for them."

"Omo.." She slapped his hand and pouted. "I have maids yes. But my mum thought me how to cook pfft. Also, we always cooked together, your father and I.." She sighed.

"Eomma."

"Mm?"

"Can we visit him tomorrow? M-my dad.." He said, afraid of his mum's reaction.

"Of course Jiminie." She smiled, tears in her eyes. "He'l be so glad to see how gorgeous his son is."

"Thanks mum."

"But let's go the day after tomorrow. We have a party tomorrow!"

"Which party?" Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy Namjoon Partyy~~!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY TO YOUUU!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY TO YOUU NAMJOOON!~ HAAPPYY BIRTHDAAAY TO YOUUU!~~"

"WAAAW! THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH GUUUYS!!!" Namjoon shouted. "I LOVE YOUU!"

"Make a wish hyung!" Both Taehyung and Jungkook said.

The leader closed his eyes and joined his hands for a few moment.

"What was your wish?" They asked him. "Why would I tell you?" He chuckled.

"And me? Will you tell me?" Jin pouted.

"Come here." Namjoon opened his arms to welcome Jin. "I wished that Kim Seokjin will forever stay by my side." He whispered in his ear.

"Well it is my duty to fulfill this wish." The older smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look...gorgeous!" Yoongi widened his eyes when he saw his boyfriend approaching.

The black suit perfectly underlined his muscular and slim body. His eyes were shining like stars in the middle of the night with his blue contacts that highlighted his blonde hair. And his radiant smile.. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.

"God damn it Jimin..waw!" Yoongi lost his words in front of his lover. He was literally taken aback by his beauty. Jimin was looking like a piece of art, like a masterpiece he could admire for the rest of his life.

"You look great too hyung." Jimin blushed and kissed his boyfriend's cheeks.

The party officially started. DJ Johnny played a remix of BTS's most lit songs and everyone started dancing like crazy. The members, Jimin, Mrs.Park and her bodyguards, Bang PD, the producers and the rest of the staff. They didn't need any medias or any shit to make the party lit.

After a while, they took a break and everyone started giving their gifts to Namjoon. Jin was the last to arrive, he sat nervously next to him and put his hand on his thigh. "Joonie." He said.

"Mm baby?" Namjoon smiledm devouring his boyfriend with his eyes.

"I..y-you know that I went to see my family..so I didn't have the time to buy you something...Sorry Joonie."

"Don't apologize for this baby." Namjoon approached his boyfriend and put an arm around his waist. "Tonight. In my room. Gift." He whispered to him, making shivers attack his whole body.

"DJ!" Chaelin came to see Johnny. "Play something smooth and romantic please." She winked to him.

"Kay!"

He played ZAYN and Sia's new song. "Dusk Till Dawn."

She smirked and ran to her son. She grabbed his arm and leaded him to the center of the room. "I saw your videos on YT. You're a great dancer." She sighed. "But I want to see you for real. Dance for this song please." She said.

Jimin blushed and looked around him. Everyone was waiting for him to dance, big smiled all over their faces. He nodded to his mum.

He took off his black jacket to stay with only a white shirt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started dancing. A sensual dance.

He was feeling the lyrics of the songs and his body just obeyed.

Yoongi was speecheless. He was counting how many times he fell in love with him and will fall again in the future.

He left a heavy sigh and didn't feel himself until he approached the younger. He took his hands and started dancing along with him, like a slow. Their bodies moving in sink, his head on Jimin's shoulder. His hands on his back. His lips on his neck.

Everyone was apploading and whisteling to them. Everyone was happy for them, especially Chaelin. She was in heaven.

After the song ended, Yoongi faced his boyfriend and smiled. "You were amazing." He whispered.

He turned and found Bang PD smiling to him and nodding. Like he was already approving of their relationship. He then remembered what he told them this morning. "Next week, you're invited to the CBC Music Festival. You should prepare some special and unique stages to impress the world. There are gonna be one of the most famous producers, dancers and artists present."

He smirked when he got a genius idea.

He faced his boyfriend and took his small hands in his. "Sunshine." He started.

"Yes hyung?"

"Next week." Yoongi said. "Will you dance for me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*dying*  
Just imagine Jimin dancing for Yoongi *.* OMG.

HAPPY DADDY NAMJOON DAY!! 


	57. Come Back Home

"Chanyeol-ah...we're here. Your son and I." Chaelin smiled softly. "Oh god, it's so beautiful to say it." She said, before holding Jimin's hands. "Look at how he grew up so well. He's a man now." 

Jimin blushed and caressed his mother's hand. "And honey..I'm sorry." She sighed. Jimin raised an eyebrow, looking at his mum confusingly.

"I always told you that you were the most beautiful man I have ever met? Well, it's not the case anymore." She chuckled. "Your son is way more handsome than you!" 

Jimin stared at her then burst out laughing. "You scared me!" 

"Jiminie say hi to your dad."

The younger kept staring at Chanyeol's grave for a moment. "H-hey appa." He smiled sadly. "It's me. Jimin." "I'm finally meeting you..after all these years." He sighed. "I brought you flowers!" He smiled widely before putting the bouquet on the grave. "They smell really good, I hope you'll like them."

"He'll like everything that's coming from you Jiminie, don't worry." Chaelin said. 

They kept silent for a long moment. One thinking about the past and the other wishing he could remember it. After a while, sadness started to invade their hearts.

"T-thank you a-appa." *sniff* Jimin said with a shaky voice. "Thank you for saving me. T-thank you for risking y-your life for me." Tears started to fall from his small eyes. "Y-you're a hero. You're my  hero." 

Chaelin started crying too and took her son in her arms, kissing his head and holding him very tight. "I really wish you were here with us appa. We would have done all the things I always wanted to do with my dad. Like playing basket ball and watching football together. We would have annoyed mum because we don't help her with the chores." He laughed, makig Chaelin laugh with him. "We would be the happiest family ever." He added.

"We are baby, we are.." Chaelin kissed Jimin's cheek. "Your father is always watching us. He's always here with us." She smiled. 

"Appa..don't worry. Don't worry about anything." Jimin said. "If you're worried about mum, I'm here now. I'll protect her." He said. "As for me. I have her too. And.." He smiled, remembering someone special to him. "I have another person who will protect me." Chaelin looked at him and smiled. "His name is Yoongi, cute name, right appa?" He chuckled. "He's a great guy. He completely changed my life. Positively of course. He's the one who understands me the most and the one I feel myself with. I feel loved when I'm with him. He gives me courage and motivation. He's my happiness. He's the guy I'm in love with." He smiled. 

"You should have seen them Chanyeol-ah." Chaelin smiled. "They look so cute together. Really beautiful." 

"Mum told me that you liked rap." Jimin said. "Well, my boyfriend is a rapper." He smiled proudly. "You should listen to him. No one can compare to him. His rap is just amazing." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone! We have a very special performance today. BTS Suga invited a friend to join him on stage. What did they prepare for us? Let's discover it right now!"

Yoongi's POV:

If you asked me a year ago about what love is, I would have said "Bullshit." But if you ask me now.. just ask me.

What is love?

Love is...Park Jimin.

Looking at him taking deep breaths before our performance starts made me smile. I never imagined or dreamed that I would be with him on stage someday.   
We practiced during a few days before the show. He would come straight from work to our company's building. I was the happiest when I showed him my studio. Usually, I never let someone besides our producers come there but having Jimin sitting next to me while I show him some of the tracks I've been working on was just amazing. My studio was shining brighter than it had ever been thanks to his beautiful smile.

3..2..1 The spotlights were focused on both of us. Oh, how much I like to say "us". Me and him.

I started playing a song I composed especially for him.

That's when I died. Literally.  
His movements were powerful, sensual..majestic. I died.   
He was wearing a pair of very tight black leather pants that traced perfectly his muscled legs and those damn thighs that I always dream about them chocking me.

Without speaking about what he was wearing on top. A sleeveless blue glitter vest. Yes, sir.

I thought I warned him about wearing such revealing things in front of the public. I don't want people to see him in his sexiest state. I want to be the only one to have the special opportunity to see it.

I couldn't stop staring at him.

When I played the chorus, his moves were more powerful and the way his blond hair was moving along with his body, sticking on his forehead, making the things less easy for me.

Thanks god I was sitting in front of a giant piano. No one could notice my damn growing boner.

I slightly turned my head to take a look at the fans.   
All the girls and guys were mesmerized by him.   
They were screaming and fangirling over him.   
Others were taking a thousand of pictures during each seconds.   
I saw some of them biting their lower lip and staring at him with a lustful look.   
I frowned.  
I wanted to stand up and hold his hand and show them that this gorgeous man is my  boyfriend. Yes, mine.   
I smirked just by thinking of it. Hehe. Too bad for you guys, you'll never have the jibooty cuz the yoongbooty got him.

I turned back to him and my heart started beating fast once again. I don't know what happens to my heart every time my eyes lay on him. It's like magic.  
Every time I look at him, I like him more and I want him to always be a part of my life. Forever by my side. I closed my eyes and smiled again. Happy that this blond mochi completely changed my life. I'm glad that I met him. Glad that I love him.

My one and only Park Jimin...I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin's POV:

I just realized my dream; dancing in front of a huge crowd.   
And it's all thanks to him. My boyfriend.   
I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling right now. It feels like I'm in the middle of a long dream but it isn't. It's the reality. The beautiful reality he created for me.  
All the smiles, all the surprises and all the kisses he gave me. I can never thank him enough.  
And now he wrote a song for me. He never wrote a song for anyone a part of his work. I'm feeling so special thanks to him.

And this crowd..everyone is watching and smiling to me. Others are screaming and cheering. I hear my name everywhere. I see my best friend clapping his hands to encourage me and my lovely Chaelin watching me like the proudest mum ever. Can I be more lucky?

When I met him, I realized that nothing was impossible in life. And that if you really want something, you'll definitely got it if you work hard. 

I worked hard for my dream and here I am. Already having a thousand fans thanks to my videos and probably going to get more after this show and the articles about me and my boyfriend.

I couldn't look at him because I was too busy concentrating on my dance but I could feel him. I could feel his warm presence through his music. Through the melodies that gently haunted my body.

I couldn't help but smile. I was happy. Extremely happy.   
"Thank you Yoongi." I thought.

There is only one thing I would like to say right now.

Min Yoongi...I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd person POV:

After Jimin and Yoongi finished their performance, they went backstage and the younger couldn't wait to jump on his boyfriend. Hugging him very tight, putting his lips on the crook of his neck. "Thank you hyung. Thank you so much." He whispered.  
"For what sunshine?"  
"For helping me realize my dream."   
Yoongi smiled softly and held Jimin's hands. He kept staring at him to admire every feature and every beauty on his face. After a few seconds, he kissed him. In front of everyone.

Directors, engineers, producers  managers, stylists, makeup artists, everyone was watching them. But he didn't care anymore. Jimin was more important than anything.

After a romantic and passionate kiss, he smiled to his boyfriend and cupped his small face in his hands. "You're so beautiful baby." He said with a very deep and sexy voice.  
"B-but hyung..everyone is watch-"  
"Shuu. I know." He cut him off. "And I don't care. You're my boyfriend. I don't give a shit about them accepting us or not. I'm happy with you. And only you."   
The blond haired had tears in his eyes. "H-hyung." He hugged the older once again and kissed his cheeks a million times. "You're the best ever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of groups and artists performed after them. 

After a while came Hoseok and Jungkook's turn.   
They have been preparing for this show for weeks.   
Their choreographer helped them to prepare various genres of dances to impress the fans.   
They chose to do different styles for this night.

They started with a hip-hop music, showing their power and toughness through the choreography.

Then, they jumped to an electro music, moving their bodies along with the beats.

Finally, they chained with a romantic and sensual music. It was at this moment that Hoseok wanted to show the world its sexiest side.

He gently unbuttoned his white shirt to show his six packs on which he had worked for months.

The crowd started screaming like crazy, some guys were whisteling. Girls clapping and ladies widening their eyes. And there was Jinyoung...completely shocked.   
He gulped when his boyfriend opened his shirt. He felt something tickling him inside of his pants. Fuck.  
"Are you okay Jinyoung-ah?" Chaelin, who was sitting next to him asked.   
Thanks to Bang PD and her high position, they got VIP seats. Just in front of the scene. It explains why it was too hard for the poor Jinyoung.   
"Y-yeah I'm okay.." he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Can't handle your boyfriend's sexiness?" She chuckled.  
"C-chaelin-shii!" He blushed. "D-don't say it like this."   
"You're just too obvious, it was stronger than me." She laughed. "But I can understand why. Those abs tho.." "You better get your chocolate tonight." She said and winked to Jinyoung. "Crunch it until it melts in your mouth."  
"Oh, god.." The younger covered his mouth, his eyes wider than ever. He never expected Jimin's mum to be like this. Unbelievable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jinyoung-ah!" Hoseok waved to his boyfriend.   
Jinyoung, who got the chance to go backstage, looked for Hoseok to congratulate him for his amazing performance.   
"Jinyoung-aah! I'm here!" Hoseok shouted, while wiping the sweat on his face.   
When Jinyoung spotted him in a corner, he approached him, bot saying a single word, without any facial expression.   
"Jinyoung what did you think ab-" Hoseok couldn't finish what he was saying because his boyfriend immediately pinned him against the wall, attacking his lips. He didn't care about the sweat or his boyfriend being tired. He just wanted to feel his body on his. "W-wow Jinyoung-ah!" Hoseok widened his eyes, breathless. "Are you that impatient?" He chuckled.   
"It's all because of you." The raven haired said. "Why you gotta be too sexy like this?" "Why showing those irresistible abs to everyone? Didn't you forget that they're mine?!" He said, his eyes still not leaving every inch of Hoseok's body.   
"Jinyoung-ah.." Hoseok blushed. "A-are you mad?"   
Jinyoung didn't say a word. He left a deep sigh and kissed Hoseok's forehead. "Mine, okay?" He whispered. The older nodded, blushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You were amazing!" Chaelin hugged both her son and his boyfriend. "The best collaboration I have ever seen!"   
"Thanks eomma." Jimin blushed. 

"Your son is full of surprises Chaelin." Yoongi said before putting his arm around Jimin's waist and kissing his hair. "He was fantastic today."

"Aww hyuung stop making me blush." Jimin whined.

"Hyung?" Chaelin raised an eyebrow. "You still call your boyfriend hyung?"

Jimin nodded. "What should I call him then?" He asked.

Chaelin rolled her eyes, sighing. "There are a millions of words you can say. Like honey, darling, sweatheart, sunshine, baby..daddy.." She smirked, looking at the two shocked boyfriends.

"D-daddy?" Jimin widened his eyes. 

"That's sexy." His mum said. "Don't you think Yoongi-ah?"

"Uhm..I..I d-don't know." He shyly rubbed the back of his neck. He was too embarrassed to admit that just imagining Jimin calling him daddy with his cute high pitched voice kinda turned him on. 

"I guess that you like it." Chaelin smirked. "By the way Yoongi-ah, are you free tonight?"

The rapper shook his head. "I'm done for tonight."

"Come to Jimin's house then. I'll prepare dinner for you guys." She smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken drove them to Jimin's house after they separated from the rest of the members. 

"Why are you smiling like this eomma?" Jimin asked, looking at his mum who was smiling like an idiot.

"I was just thinking about how cute my ships are." She giggled like a five years old girl.

"Ships? What ships?" 

"Namjin, Taekook and Jinseok. Oh, god!" She laughed. 

Yoongi chuckled and Jimin looked at his mum with disbelief. "What a mum.."

"Especially Jinyoung and Hoseok! I happened to see them kissing earlier. That was waay too sexy!!" 

"Mrs.Park." Ken cut them off. 

"Yes, Ken?"

"Isn't that Mr.Yook?" He asked, pointing at some guy waiting in front of the building.

"What's this guy doing here again?" Yoongi frowned.

"Sungjae?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.

Chaelin sighed. "It's time for me to end this." She said before opening the car's door.  
"Sungjae-ah, what are you doing here? I thought we ended the things the other day."

"M-mrs.Park." The young guy bowed to her. "H-hey Jimin."

Yoongi held Jimin's hand very tight, hating the fact to see his rival once again.

"J-jiminie..I'm sorry.." Sungjae mumbled.

"For what?" 

"Everything. I did only bad things to you since the day we met each other. Even years ago." 

"But you said we were boyfriends..and happy..no?" Jimin asked.

"Boyfriends?!" Chaelin burst out laughing. "Not even in his wildest dreams." She chuckled.

"B-but that's what he said.."

"Boyfriends no. He was wishing  to be your boyfriend." 

"What?" Jimin asked, looking at Sungjae. 

"I honestly didn't even like the fact that he was your closest friend because I had issues with his family. But I decided not to say anything because you liked him. You said that he was like your older brother, you felt good with him." "Then, I knew that he had feelings for you. I tried to do something about it because I thought that maybe you would be happy with him." "But you said that you didn't have those kind of feelings for him. You said that you didn't want to date anyone." She sighed. "I remember you told me "There is a guy that I like. Someone I still haven't met but that I will meet after. That's why I'll be waiting for him and not date anyone." She continued. "I thought that was weird to be honest." She chuckled. "But now it makes a lot of sense." She smiled, looking at Yoongi.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jimin asked Sungjae.

"I.."

"I know why." Chaelin said, looking at the brown haired guy with disgust. "He wanted to take advantage of your memory loss to get closer to you. Because he could not do it before. You want me to tell him? Or are you going to tell him yourself?" She asked, looking at Sungjae.

"Tell me what? What are you talking about?" Jimin was more than confused.

Sungjae couldn't speak. His eyes were locked on the floor. He was frozen, like a statue.

"Apparently, you hurt his pride when you declined his proposal. He stopped being friends with you. I remember him coming in front of your room's window especially to curse at you and insult you. But you were patient and strong, like your mother." Chaelin smiled. "You didn't give any shit about this and just ignored him." "And guess what he did?" She chuckled, tears covering her dark brown eyes. "He asked his rich parents to get rid of you. He didn't want to see you anymore." "And his fucking stupid parents spoiled him since he was a child. They did everything for him. Plus, they connected business with personal things. That's w-when they planned to kill you while you were at the excursion." Chaelin was sobbing.

Jimin almost fainted but Yoongi was there to hold him. 

"H-how can you?!" Jimin approached Sungjae. "HOW DARE YOU?!!" He screamed, shaking the young guy. "WHYY?!" He cried. 

"Jimin.." Yoongi tried to stop him but he slapped his hand. 

"I-I'm sorry Jiminie..." Sungjae didn't dare to look at Jimin's eyes. 

"Don't you dare calling him Jiminie again." Yoongi mumbled with a killer voice.

"You're sorry?" Jimin chuckled. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" He shouted.

"Ji-"

"YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!" "MY FATHER DIED TRYING TO SAVE ME! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Jimin please calm down." Yoongi hugged him from behind.

"AAAHHHHH!" The younger screamed. "How dare you.."

"Look I can explain."

"Explain what?!" Chaelin shouted. "You should thank god that we didn't send you to jail with your parents. You should be grateful!" 

"Look Jimin.."

"I don't wanna hear your voice anymore." Jimin mumbled. "I can't believe I trusted a guy like you. Get lost." 

"B-but-"

"I SAID GO!" 

Sungjae sighed and left running. Not coming back. Never again.

"Jimin.." 

The younger couldn't stop crying. "Appa..."

"Oh please.." Yoongi started crying with him. "Please sunshine don't cry.." He kissed his forehead.

"I can't trust anyone in this world." Jimin mumbled, thinking about all the bad people he met before. Like Jongin and Sungjae."

"But you can trust me." Yoongi said, lifting his boyfriend's chin to look at his eyes. "I will never hurt you and will always be there for you."

Jimin nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"I will always protect you sunshine." 

"I know." Jimin smiled and hugged him. 

Chaelin approached them and hugged them both. "I'm going to prepare dinner okay?" She smiled sadly before heading to the building.

Both lovers, stayed silence for a long moment in each others arms. Listening to the melody of their heartbeats.

"Hyung." Jimin whispered.

"Mm?"

The younger faced him and smiled. "I love you hyu- no I mean I love you honey, darling, sweatheart, sunshine, baby..I love you daddy." He mumbled, blush invading his cheeks.

Yoongi was smiling from ear to ear, looking at how cute Jimin looked at that moment with his messy blond hair and pink cheeks. "I love you too sunshine." He whispered before cupping his cheeks and attacking his lips. "I love you so fucking much." 

After a long kiss, they finally parted and smiled lovingly to each other. 

"Let's go help your mum. Let's go home Jiminie."

"Yeah, let's come back home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Not crying*


	58. Serendipity

1 year later..

*Phone call*

"Ken hyung! Where are you?" 

"The airport, why?"

"Mum arrived? Yeah?"

"Yeah, she just arrived."

"Tell her to come to my house, I prepared dinner for us."

"She said that she's obviously coming to your house and that she also invited Yoongi-shi to come." 

"What? Haha! She invites anyone she wants.."

"She said 'anyone you want baby'."

"Hyung..you didn't have to say that baby you know.."

"Y-yeah, I know..I was just conveying the message ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While setting the dinner table, Jimin smiled, looking at the large frame of a photo of him, his mother and the whole BTS family. 

In one year, he was able to share many moments with his mum. He got to know her better, what she likes, what she is good at and what she have been doing after the incident. She also got to know Jimin more. She told him that she was the luckiest mother in the world to have such an adorable son like him. 

One year ago, he had only a few wishes, and of them was to feel what a parent's love was. Something he hasn't experienced during the last six years.

Thanks to Chaelin, he could do anything he wanted to do with his mother. He was more than grateful. 

Another of his biggest wishes was granted. He became one of the most popular dancers in South Korea along with a few other countries. 

ARMY couldn't stop claiming him to collaborate with BTS. He has been invited to a lot of shows and their concerts all around the world. Fans also said that he was secretly the 7th member of the boy group. Why not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you going hyung?" Namjoon asked. 

"To Jimin's." The purple-silver haired rapper answered.

"Are you going to spend the night?" The leader raised an eyebrow, looking at the older packing some things in his Gucci bag.

"No, I just have to give them some things."

"Them?

"Jimin and his mum."

"Oh, Chaelin-shi came back!" Namjoon smiled widely. Yoongi nodded. "Anyways, I gotta go. See ya later!"

"Ya! Don't drink okay? We have to practice MIC Drop tomorrow. For Thursday's show!"

"Come on man!" Yoongi chuckled. "I don't need to practice that song. It's gonna be perfect as long as I got my swag pfft."

"This guy.." Namjoon rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you think we look good together?" Taehyung asked his boyfriend, his chin on his hand. Admiring the screenshot on his laptop. 

"You sure look gorgeous hyung." Jungkook said. "I need a word with the stylists." 

"Why?"

"For making you too hot for this comeback hyung. You look so unreal!"

Taehyung widened his eyes and burst out laughing. "Why are you so cute Kookie?" He got up and kissed him. "But do you know how beautiful you looked?" He said. "You were too pretty that I kept repeating that part of you whispering for like a thousand times." He smiled, making the younger blush. "And you know what?" Taehyung added. He unlocked his phone and started searching for something. "This." He showed him a YT video. 

"I listen to it everyday before sleeping." He blushed. "I don't know who made this video but I'd really like to thank her or him for this." He smirked. "I know..I sound too creepy...but I just fell too hard for you Kookie."

"Hyung.." Jungkook smiled shyly. "You don't need that video.." He said. "I can whistle for you every night if you want." He chuckled.  

"Ah.." Taehyung sighed. "I love you so much Kookie." 

"I love you too Taetae."

*never ending kisses*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jiminiiiie!!" Chaelin ran to hug her son. "I missed my boy so muuuch!!" 

"I missed you too eomma." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Aww look at that blond fluffy hair! There isn't anything cuter." She ruffled the younger's hair. "I heard BTS's new album. LIT." She clapped her hands. "Yoongi was looking hella fine in the MV."

"I can't agree more." Jimin chuckled.

"And I heard that you made most of the choreographies for this album. I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him once again. "Isn't my son the best? Huh Ken?"

"Y-yeah, he's really great miss Chaelin." The assistant said nervously.

"Ugh stop with that miss shit. Call me Chaelin. Chaelin-ah." She smiled. "There is no big age gap between us."

"B-but I c-"

"Please Ken." She made him soft eyes.

"Y-yeah mi- C-chaelin-ah." He blushed and didn't dare to look at her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your hair is gorgeous!" Jimin's mum widened her eyes, looking at Yoongi's hair. "This color looks great on you."

"Thank you eomonim." The younger blushed. "It was actually Jiminie's idea."

"Of course my son has good taste." She chuckled. "And congratulations on breaking the freaking records once again." She smirked. "You indeed have the most lit fandom ever. Well I'm a part of it of course."

"Haha yeah." Yoongi laughed. "I can never be enough grateful to our ARMYs."

"Yeah like Namjoonie. I hear Pied Piper. What a great message tho!" She burst out laughing. "He went from being sweet to go study. Nice." She smiled.

"He was hesitating about writing it first but then I told him just go for it, they'll like it anyways."

"Well, they did."

"Yeah. uhm well I'm going to check on Jimin in the kitchen." Yoongi said before heading to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do we get tonight my beautiful wife?" He asked, before putting his hands on Jimin's waist. 

"Oh, baby." Jimin turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. "I prepared too much things because we all have different tastes. I prepared beef steaks, veggies, salads, a big tortilla aand lamb skewers!" He smiled proudly. 

"Lamb skewers?!!" Yoongi widened his eyes. He tightened his grip on the younger and let a soft kiss on his neck. "You know how much I love them." He whispered.

"That's why I cooked them." Jimin smiled. "I wanted to see that smile." He said, poiting at Yoongi's lips. 

"You know, when I'm with you, I'm always smiling sunshine." The older whispered. "Can I have a bite?" He asked, cutely.

"Sure you can baby."

"Ow shit, this is so good." Yoongi groaned. "Let me kiss you for this." He said, before letting a small kiss on Jimin's plump lips. 

He held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area of his neck, making the younger's body shiver at this sudden contact. 

Jimin was breathless as his boyfriend was showering him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. 

Yoongi drew back and spent a moment studying the blond's face. Jimin slightly blushed and smiled to him. Yoongi stared at him lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted his head and kissed him, his lips more demanding. Jimin felt an incredible heat deep within his as Yoongi's grip tightened, crushing his body to his. He pushed his head further, deepening their kiss.

"DON'T BURN THE FOOD HONEY!" They jumped when they heard Chaelin shout from the living room.

"Aish." Jimin rolled his eyes. "She's a great mum but now she was the biggest cockblock." 

"Hhhh." Yoongi chuckled. "So cute." He mumbled before giving him a last kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here are your gifts guys!" Chaelin gave them shopping bags from Gucci and Supreme.  
"For what occasion eomma?"

"Your first dating anniversary!"

"Oh." Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. "It's until next week."

"I know but I couldn't wait anymore." 

"Thanks eomonim." Yoongi smiled and shyly hugged Jimin's mum. 

"You deserve way more."

"I also have something to give you." He said before going to look for his bag. "Here!" He handed Jimin, Chaelin and Ken three VIP tickets to their LOVE YOURSELF TOUR in Seoul. "Come to our concert next week please." He smiled shyly. 

"Oh, god! I couldn't buy tickets because they were already sold out when I finally had time!" Jimin widened his eyes.

"The hell?" Chaelin raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend is a BTS member for god's sake, you could have asked him."

"Exactly." Yoongi chuckled. 

"Thank youu hyung~" He kissed the older's cheek. 

"Make sure to come please. If you have any appointment or something please cancel it." 

"Of course we'll come." Chaelin smiled. "Why do you look so nervous? And even if we don't go to this one there are several ones after." 

"Y-yeah but this one means a lot to me..you know..the first concert of the LOVE YOURSELF TOUR." He rubbed the back of his head. 

"I see." Chaelin stared at him with suspicious eyes. "Jimin, cancel everything you have." She told his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong babe?" Namjoon sat next to his boyfriend in their big practice room. 

"I'm nervous about tomorrow's concert." Jin mumbled and put his head on Namjoon's shoulder. 

"Why nervous? It's not our first concert ever."

"I know but our performances get harder and harder every time. What if I mess up the dance or my lines?" 

"Babe..nothing of this will happen. It's normal that you're nervous but don't forget that you always did great in the past concerts. Remember the WINGS TOUR? Fans couldn't stop talking about your solo stage, that was amazing." The younger said and kissed Jin's black hair. "Now, you'll do better. Trust me." 

"You're the best leader." Jin smiled. 

"Also the best boyfriend." Namjoon said, proudly. "Now, let's practice for the last time." 

"No." Jin shook his head. 

"Why?"

"Not until you kiss me." Jin pouted.

"If I kiss you know that it's not gonna end well." Namjoon smirked.

"I know. That's why I want a kiss." 

*never ending sexy make out session*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yoongi hyung is acting weird today." Taehyung raised an eyebrow.

"Only today?" Jungkook chuckled. "He's been like this for a month."

"Yeah, he was always out of the dorms."

"Or online shopping. I wonder what is he planning." Jungkook rubbed his chin. "Do you have any idea Hoseok hyung?"

"Me? N-no!" The rapper became red like a tomato. "I don't know anything."

"You're a bad liar you know." The maknae rolled his eyes. "Just tell us."

"Noo way!" Hoseok started to slowly get away from the two youngers. "I promised not to tell anything."

"HOSEOK HYUUNG!" Too late for them because he already escaped from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Jinyoung-ah! You're here too!" Chaelin smiled widely.

"Yeah. Hoseok hyung sent me a ticket." He blushed.

"I see." The older smirked. "Cute."

"Lady and gentlemen, please follow me." One of the security guards leaded inside of the giant stadium. "Here are your sits, please welcome." 

"Thank you sir." They all bowed to him. 

"Waw this stage is huge!" Chaelin exclaimed. 

"Well, they worked really hard to get it." Jimin smiled proudly. "I'm so proud of them."

"They deserve way more." Jinyoung added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour, the concert finally started. Jimin and his best friend thought that it was way better than their last concerts.

The stages were different. More colorful and more beautiful. 

Their performances were powerful and emotional at the same time.

The four of them sang along with the vocal line during "Illegal" and jumped and screamed like crazy when the rap line finally came up to set the stage on fire with "MIC Drop".

Jimin couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend since the show started. He was smiling from ear to ear, his emotions mixing inside of him. He loved how he was a different person on stage. He loved how he was extremely talented. He loved his charisma. He loved his deep voice. He loved his rap. He loved Suga as much as Min Yoongi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally the time for the outro.

The rap line came back on stage for "Her." 

The fans were surprised to see Jin coming with them, with a guitare.

Everyone started screaming when they realized that they were going to sing the acoustic version of the song. 

Namjoon and Hoseok turned to smile at Yoongi. He was the one who kept insisting for weeks to do this version instead of the original. 

The crowd calmed down when Namjoon started with his slow rap. He was sitting right to his boyfriend. 

The song sounded different but very soothing and amazing.

Yoongi's part finally came. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Maybe I'm your love and hate

Maybe I'm your enemy and friend

Your heaven and hell, sometimes pride and suffering

I can never take off this mask

Because, within this mask, I'm not the guy that your knew

Again today, I make up to wake up and dress up to mask on.

So that I can become the me that you love. 

He approached the crowd slowly. His heart beating faster than ever.

Your laughter and happiness decide my own happiness

Do I deserve to be loved by you when I'm this way?

I always try my best to be the best for you

I hope that you don't know this side of me

He looked for Jimin and finally stopped walking when he spotted him in the front line. He smiled nervously to him and got closer to him. 

All of my wonder

The answer to that

I call you him, him

Cuz you're my tear tear

Everyone started screaming when he said 'him' instead of 'her'.

Jimin's eyes widened with surprise. He kept staring at his boyfriend confusingly.

"My tear of happiness." Yoongi added, even if it was not a part of the song. 

That's the moment when Jin had to stop the music. 

"ARMY, I have something to say." Yoongi announced. 

"I met this guy a year ago, most of you may already know him. I met him during a fansign. When my eyes laid on his for the first time, I knew it. I knew that everything was going to change in my life. You already know how much I've suffered when I was younger and that I was still having a hard time. But after having him in my life, I felt like a sunshine has come to make my life shine brighter. Thanks to him I smiled more often. Thanks to him I was the happiest man in the world. He gave me strength, motivation, inspiration and most importantly, love." 

Jimin's heart was explosing inside his chest. He was sobbing between the crowd. Chaelin was holding him and smiling wide to the rapper's confession. 

"He accepted the real Min Yoongi. The real me. He accepted all my qualities and flaws and you guys know how much flaws I have." He chuckled, making the crowd laugh. 

"Jimin-shi, will you please go up on stage?" One of the security guards whispered to the blond. 

"W-what?"

"Just go, please." He smiled to him.

When he got up on stage, the crowd started screaming like crazy. Everyone was taking pictures of that precious moment. The fans present there felt really lucky to assist to such wonderful moment. Something that never happened in the whole KPOP history.

"Jiminie." Yoongi smiled to his boyfriend. He kissed his cheek gently. 

"I have too much things to tell you." He laughed and faced him. "You don't know how much you made my life better. You made me love myself." He said. "You're my happiness, my ray of sunshine and my hero." He sighed and kissed the younger's hand. "It's our dating first anniversary." He smiled. "I love you." He said after a tear fell from his eyes. "I love you Park Jimin." 

At that moment, red roses started to fall all over the stage and the stadium. One of the staff came running to give Yoongi a huge bouquet of flowers along with something else. 

The rapper took a huge breath and kneeled in front of Jimin who immediately covered his mouth.

"Jimin." *sniff* "Park Jimin." *sigh* "Sunshine." *smile* 

"Will you marry me?" 


	59. The grooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read a better version of this story with pictures on Wattpad! <3

_ Chaelin's POV: _

"Chanyeol-ah.." _*sigh*_ "I couldn't imagine that one day I would tell you this, but, today is your son's wedding." _*smile*_ "Remember when he introduced Yoongi to you? You know, that very cute and gentle guy. Well, he's going to be his husband from today. Isn't it amazing?" "Jimin was very stressed and nervous during the last weeks because of the preparations of the wedding and also because of the opening of his own dance academy. I couldn't be a big help because he needed a man, he needed a father. During that time, I wished you could be there for him." _*sigh*_ "But someone else did it in your place, Ken." "He was too adorable to help our Jiminie. He went shopping with him, to the spa and also drank with him to share their thoughts. I could see Jimin smile widely when he was with him, and that's the only thing I wished for." "Oh, god look at him! He looks really...beautiful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 3rd pers POV: _

Jimin finally arrived in his white suit. Looking like an angel.

All eyes have turned towards him.

"Nervous?" Jinyoung, the younger groom's best man asked.

"A lot." Jimin replied.

"Just take a deep breath and everything will be alright." Jinyoung smiled, tapping Jimin's shoulder. "I never imagined that I would be your best man someday." He smiled softly.

"Even after long years, I would have chosen you to be my best man Jinyoung hyung. You're my best friend, my ally and my right arm. You're the one I need." Jimin smiled back.

"Aish, I don't wanna cry when I'm not the one getting married." _*sniff*_ Jinyoung said, covering his eyes with his sleeve.

"I bet that you'll get married very soon." Jimin chuckled.

"What? No way."

"I don't think Hoseok hyung will let anyone take you from him." He winked at him. "And I'll be your best man obviously."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After offering the guests a large and nervous smile, he started walking in the middle of the alley, Jinyoung right next to him.

The two grooms had chosen to celebrate their wedding in the middle of a large private garden in Daegu.

Jimin did not hesitate to book it because he fell in love with the beauty of the flowers which reigned throughout the garden and he never regretted this choice because seeing his husband waiting for him, surrounded by white and pink roses was one of the most beautiful things he saw in his life. It was a scene he would never want to forget. A scene that made his heart beat at the speed of light.

Yoongi widened his eyes when he spotted Jimin advancing toward him. He smiled and he felt tears covering his eyes because he felt like the luckiest man on earth to have the honor to be Jimin's husband. He couldn't believe that incredibly beautiful man was going to be officially _his_.

"He looks really handsome." Taehyung, who was one of his five best men whispered while admiring his "brother in law".

"Breathtaking." Yoongi answered, not taking his eyes off Jimin.

"Hey husband." Jimin whispered when he was finally right in front of the older.

"You look so amazing husband." Yoongi smiled and kissed the younger's hand.

"Our brother in law is handsome hehe!" Hoseok smiled widely and hugged Jimin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ladies and gentleman, the ceremony will officially start." Namjoon, who was also in charge on emceeing announced.

They didn't invite much people because they wanted to keep everything simple. They only invited the Min family, Chaelin and Ken, the other member's parents too, Bang CEO and some of the Bighit staff and of course their friends.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of our two friends and sons Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. Their strong love urged them to take a very courageous decision. I wish them all the happiness of the world." The leader smiled widely. "Grooms, do you have anything to say to each other?" he asked and both nodded.

Yoongi took a deep breath and took Jimin's small hands between his. "Jimin, my dear sunshine. I still can't believe that now, you are my husband. Sometimes I'm afraid that all the things that happened between us were only a dream. _The most beautiful dream._

I just wanted you to know that you enlightened my days and I know that it's gonna be way better now, with us, together forever. I promise that I will be the most caring husband and I promise that I will always love you, no matter what happens and that I will always protect you." He smiled, a tear falling on his cheek. "I love you so much Jiminie."

It was now Jimin's turn but he was already crying. The guests started laughing because he was too cute. He chuckled and quickly wiped his tear with his sleeve and stared back at Yoongi who was looking at him with the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen.

"Min Yoongi. My hero." He started. "You can't guess how many times I have actually fallen for you. "When I first saw you, you had a blond hair and was wearing a captain uniform." He chuckled. "I thought that you looked very cool. The second time I fell for your words, I woke up with them and slept with them. Your songs actually made me think about my life and made me stronger. I was amazed about how strong you were despite everything that happened to you in the past and how you managed to realize your dream after."

"The third time, I fell in love with your smile, your gummy bear smile. _*chuckle*_ I thought it was the cutest thing ever. The fourth time, I fell for your presence. Everyday, I was waiting for you to show up in the coffee shop where I was working. You had this ability to transform my life into boring to amazing. The fifth time is now, right in the moment. Looking at your eyes, those eyes that are mine now, makes me feel happy. _*sigh*_ I love you Min Yoongi."

"You can kiss the gr-" Namjoon didn't need to finish because Yoongi already captured Jimin's lips.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!" The crowd started shouting and clapping to the cute lovebirds.

"Okay, that was too cute." Jinyoung said after wiping another tear.

"Ours will be cuter pfft." Hoseok said. "I promise."

"W-what?" Jinyoung widened his eyes.

"My parents want to see you after the wedding."

"Your parents?!" Jinyoung asked and the older nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pictuuures! Guys, I'm here to take pictures of you!" Chaelin ran to them. "Namjin! You first!"

"U-us?" Namjoon blushed, looking at Jin.

"Aww don't be shy. Omo! You look so good together! Soo parents material!"

"Now Taekook! Oh, the sexy maknaes." She covered her mouth, trying not to scream because the couple looked amazingly sexy.

"Holy shit. I need to hang this picture on my bedroom's wall."

"And noow Yoonm- Oh god!!" She spotted the grooms, approaching their faces, about to kiss and she didn't hesitate to take a picture. "Nice shot!" She whisper shouted. "This picture is a treasure."

"Are you sure Hobi?" Jinyoung nervously asked.

"100% sure babe." The orange haired smiled. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ceremony ended, the guests kept on insisting so that Jimin will throw his white roses bouquet.

"I'll count to three okay?!" He shouted, facing the crowd with his back.

"1."

"2."

"3!" He threw the bouquet.

What happened after was definitely meant to happen.

_Chaelin and Ken caught the bouquet at the same time._

"Are you thinking about the same thing sunshine?" Yoongi chuckled, looking at the confused couple in front of them.  
"I think I'll have a new father very soon." The younger giggled. "A handsome one above all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hoseok-ah, I'm jealous." The dancer's sister pouted.

"Why?"

"How come your boyfriend is more handsome than the one I don't even have?" She rolled her eyes.

"What? haha!" Hoseok laughed. "Let's say that I have a great taste and that I'm luckier than you noona."

"Jinyoung-shi, it was really nice meeting you my dear." Mrs.Jung patted the raven haired's shoulder.

"You have to come for dinner someday." Hoseok's father smiled.

"Of course Mr.Jung! It's a pleasure!" Jinyoung smiled nervously.

"I like him." Mrs.Jung whispered to her son. "I swear to god if you don't marry him imma kick your dancer legs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feeling nervous?" Namjoon asked his fiancee.

"We're getting married in two weeks, of course I'll be nervous." Jin whined. "I hope that our wedding will be as perfect as Yoonmin's."

"The groom is perfect then of course the wedding will be it." Namjoon smiled and kissed the older's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to go, our flight is at 7 pm." Yoongi said.

Chaelin's wedding gift was one week in the Maldives Islands in a very big private villa only for the grooms. The perfect honeymoon destination.

"Have a safe flight my babies." She kissed both their cheeks. "Don't forget to text and send me your pictures."

"Of course eomma. Don't worry." Jimin smiled. "But I'm sure that you'll be busy to actually care about us." He whispered pointing his chin at Ken who was watching them from afar.

"W-what? Omo what are you saying?!" Chaelin's cheeks became red.

"I want you to be happy eomma." Jimin smiled and kissed his mum. "He's the one."

"Bye everyone!" Jimin waved to his friends. "See ya in one week!"

"Bye Jimin! Bye Yoongi!"

"Let's go sunshine."

"Yes, husband."

  
_*happy tears*_

_The next chapter will be the last one! ♡_   
_Thank you for liking this story, you are the best!_   
_And thanks for 101k!! *.* That's amazing!!!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go babe." Hoseok offered his arm to Jinyoung to go meet his parents.


	60. Last: The dream worked

_"And the best producer award goes to....Suga! Congratulations!!"_

"AAAAAAAAA!!" Jimin and his children were screaming like crazy in the middle of the big crowd. "Appa is the beest!!" Jihoon, the oldest twin exclaimed. "Yess! Our daddy is sweeg!" The little girl, Hailee smirked.   
"Yeah he's really the best." Jimin smiled, not taking his eyes off his husband who was now in front of the mic.

"He's really trying too hard not to cry." Namjoon chuckled.   
All BTS members were sitting in the same table as usual while Jimin, Jinyoung and the kids were right behind them, sitting in a VIP table.

"I'm so proud of him, really." Hoseok said, a tear falling from his eye.  
"You're next hyung." Taehyung smiled to him.

Namjoon won the best producer award three years ago and now it was Yoongi's turn. They were persuaded that Hoseok will be the next to win it because he was working really hard.

His mixtape was a complete success, he was called by too many popular and foreign rappers to collaborate together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Suga-shi, do you have any words to say?" The MC said.  
The rapper took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "First of all I'd like to thank our ARMY for always loving me and the members. It has been almost ten years that they were supporting us, I'm very thankful because they stayed loyal." "I also want to thank my members, my brothers from other mothers." He smiled to the five guys crying together in their table. "Thank you to Bang PD-nim and also the Bighit staff for helping me realize my dreams. My parents for accepting me and my beautiful family, my husband Jimin, I can never be enough grateful for all the things you did for me." He stared lovingly at his husband who was looking very gorgeous, wearing a black fancy suit. And my kids!" Yoongi smiled widely. "My happiness. I'm so happy to have them, thank you Jihoon and Hailee." He smiled to his five years old children who were clapping very hard for their father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Waa you made me cry hyung!" Jungkook said after wiping his last tear.   
"It was amazing." Jin patted the rapper's back. "We should throw you a party."  
"Yeah like the one we did for Namjoon hyung." Taehyung said. "I still can't forget it."  
"A wedding anniversary and a congratulations party." Namjoon chuckled, remembering the big party they threw for him. It was unforgettable.   
"I couldn't enjoy that party too much cuz I had to help Jimin taking care of the kids. They were still babies then."  
"Look at how beautiful they became now." Jin said, looking at the two kids who were kindly eating cakes next to their father and uncle Jinyu as they call him.  
"We should adopt too Joonie." He told his husband.  
"Speaking of adoption, Jinyoung and I fell in love with a kid. His name is Hoshi and we're thinking about bringing him to our home next week."   
"Show me his picture!" Jin exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of artists performed during the award festival that night.  
Some rookie groups and old ones were all present there.

After ten years, BTS were still dominating the charts and got more popular to the point that their songs were playing 24/7 on the main radios all around the world. 

A lot of western artists said that the boy group became their role model and their inspiration. They were indeed very amazing.

"Oh smile Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok said when the camera focused on their table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daaddyy!" The kids jumped on their father when he finally arrived at home. He had another schedule with BTS that's why he came back home later. "T-this is for you!~" they both said with a very cute voice, giving him two drawings of him, both of them and Jimin smiling inside a house. "This is us." Yoongi smiled.  
"Yes! We are the best f-family!" Jihoon said.

"Where's daddy Jimin?" Yoongi asked them.   
"C-cooking dinner for you!"   
"For me?"  
"Yes! We a-already ate dinner at Mc Donald's b-but he told us that he'll prepare something for you!"   
"Ouh I see." Yoongi ruffled his kids hair and took off his jacket. "Go brush your teeth, okay? You have school tomorrow." He said before heading to the kitchen.  
He found his husband, wearing only loose black pants and a black apron, cutting onions and peppers. He smiled and hugged him from behind. "Hey sunshine." He whispered, kissing the back of his neck.  
"Hey baby." Jimin smiled. "I thought about cooking some meat and veggies for you. You haven't been eating so well lately because of practices."  
"Mmm my husband worries about me." Yoongi smirked and kissed Jimin's bare shoulder.   
"S-stop kissing me here. I'm trying to cook." Jimin blushed, feeling something harden inside his pants.   
"I can't help it sunshine. Who told you to be shirtless?"  
"I was hot that's why."  
"Well yeah, you aare hot!" The older nodded his head and started tracing Jimin's six pack with his fingers.  
"Y-yoongi p-please the kids are still awake." Jimin whispered.  
"Mm well I'll have to put them to sleep then. I'll read them a story or something and after that prepare yourself cuz I won't let go of you tonight." He winked and left the kitchen leaving an excited Jimin wondering how he'll cook dinner with a boner bothering him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cup ramen for tonight?" Taehyung asked his fiancee.

Their wedding was coming in five months but they were already acting like a married couple in their penthouse.

They bought it a year ago and were the last ones to leave the BTS dorms.

The members and their friends were helping them prepare the wedding because they were too busy with their charged schedules.   
Jungkook was struggling between the group activities and his first solo album which was naturally a big success.   
As for Taehyung, he was recruited as main model in Gucci. He was always traveling from country to country for photoshoots.

After Taehyung and Jungkook's relationship became public, their picture was in the front page of all the most popular magazines and were known as the  _"SexyVK couple."_

"Cup ramen yup!" Jungkook smiled and kissed the older. "But I'm craving something else tonight." He whispered, biting his lower lip

"It's always ready for you babe." Taehyung smirked pointing at his boner. "Bon appétit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The dinner was really good sunshine." Yoongi said after he finished all the plates. "I'm full!" He smiled, rubbing his tummy.  
"You deserved it." Jimin kissed his cheek.   
"But I deserve something else. Something better." Yoongi smirked and Jimin immediately understood.   
"It's been more than a week so I need a really big dose." The older said before getting up to wash his hands and brush his teeth.

When he finished, he found Jimin waiting for him in the bedroom, wearing nothing but his black tight boxers that traced his bottom perfectly.

 Yoongi stood next to the door and took his time admiring his husband's beauty, his black hair covering his eyes, the arch of his cheekbones, the pout of his mouth, and thaat booty.

He approached him, lifted his chin and brought their lips together. It was the kiss of a passionate lover, communicating with his mouth that he desired him the most in the world. Yoongi pressed his 1cm taller body against Jimin's, his fingers tangling in his soft dark hair.

 Jimin's hands glided along the sides of his husband's neck and into his hair. He pulled him closer and strained upward.

Yoongi sat on the edge of the bed. "Why you gotta always be sexy?" He mumbled, looking at Jimin and licking his lips. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. He put his hand behind his neck and kissed him again, their tongues exploring each other's caverns and savoring its sweet taste while their moans were playing like an erotic melody. "What if the kids wake up?" Jimin whispered while unzipping Yoongi's pants and taking off his underwear.

"Shut up and kiss me." Yoongi groaned and pinned Jimin on the bed. "Just shup and let me take care of you sunshine." He added, kissing him again and playing with his member with one hand. Jimin moaned into Yoongi's mouth and moved his hips upwards, wanting more. "Y-yoongi." He said.

"Yes baby?"

"Touch me more."

"Where sunshine?"

"Everywhere." Jimin said in an almost breathless voice.

Yoongi smirked before grabbing the lube from the drawer and wetting his fingers. He introduced the first finger to Jimin's hole gaining a loud but sweet moan from him.

The younger felt his body shivering with pleasure as he put his arms around Yoongi's neck and staring at his beautiful eyes. "I want more." He said.

Yoongi nodded and introduced another finger. "Oh f-fuck.." he moaned while the older was discovering Jimin's intimate zone. "You deserve better than fingers baby." Yoongi said before grabbing a condom and put more lube on Jimin's hole. He finally inserted his already hard member inside Jimin's now expanding hole. "Ahh!"

Jimin's moans sounded like a ballad in Yoongi's opinion while he was thrusting inside him. "Oh god, Y-yoongi..oh please."

"Please what sunshine?" Yoongi moaned as he went deep inside the younger.

"P-lease harder, harder!" Jimin shouted breathlessly as his hands were gripping on his husband's back.

"Thanks god we thought about anti-sound walls." Yoongi chuckled and began to pump into Jimin's hole with an incredible speed, not caring about hurting him anymore.

But the younger wasn't complaining because the pleasure he felt at that moment was indescribable.

They stared at each other's eyes, feeling like one person. Their hearts beating at once.

They awkwardly smiled to each other before Jimin widened his eyes, feeling his moment arriving. "I think I'm gonna c-" "OH!" Both of them released at the same time and Yoongi lied next to his husband. "I love you so much." He whispered before putting his arms around Jimin's waist.

"I love you too." Jimin bit his lower lip and passed his hand through his sweaty hair, trying to catch his breath. "God I have to shower." He laughed.

"Same."

"Holy shit, round two baby?" Jimin said shamelessly despite all his muscles were hurting him.

"Fucking round two yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY!!" Chaelin ran to hug all the members.

The BTS 10th FESTA concert finished a minutes ago and everyone was gathered backstage.

"Thank youu Chaelin!" They all bowed to her.

"Here for you guys." Jimin brought flavoured macarons for everyone.

"I want too Jimin hyuung!"

"Give some to your brother Jiminie."

Chaelin and Ken had a kid three years ago. They called him Jihyun to match it with Jimin.

"Here chocolate, your favorite Jihyun-ah!" Jimin smiled widely to his little brother and kissed his cheek.

"Where are your kids gentlemen?" Chaelin asked the members.

"With Jinyoung." Hoseok blushed.

"All of them?!" Jimin's mum widened her eyes. "All four!" She said, thinking about all their kids gathered together in one room. "We really should go to help him."

"Yeah really." Jin rubbed the back of his neck. "I miss my Lisa." He pouted.

"And I miss Hoshi." Hoseok said before grabbing his jacket and heading to their van.

"And I missed my Jiminie." Yoongi whispered, slapping his husband's butt.

"Shut up and let's go." Jimin chuckled.

"Come with us Jiminie, your dad brought his car." Chaelin said.

"Okay! See ya later baby." He kissed Yoongi's cheek and left with his mom and brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry I left you with all the kids here." Hoseok kissed his husband's forehead after everyone left their home. They had dinner and spent the night together, singing, dancing and playing games with the kids.

What was really amazing was that Jihoon, Hailee, Hoshi and Lisa were already the best friends in the world, they were always begging their parents to meet to play together.

They were also part of the kids section in Jimin's dance academy. They insisted so that he can let them have a instructor there because they wanted to be better dancers than him and Hoseok. They promised that they will form a group along with Taekook's future kids and become more popular than BTS. They already named their group  _BTJunior_.

"Can you help me wash the dishes?" Jinyoung asked and the older immediately nodded. "I'll clean everything babe just go take a shower, you must be exhausted."

"Thank you Hobi." Jinyoung kissed the older and left.

He returned after a minute. "In five minutes, join me in the shower." He whispered to Hoseok and left running.

"This boy.." Hoseok chuckled, blushing so hard. "I'm so in love with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woah he looks so cool!" Everyone was speechless, watching Jimin's dance performance.

 

He won the national championship three years in a row and was ready to win this one too.

"Just be prepared for something cooler." Hoseok smirked, thinking about their next collaboration. It has been years since they started making choreographies together. They became the most famous dancers in Korea and were called by many artists and groups to help them with their performances.

"Hey pretty boy, are you single? Because I'm looking for a sexy boyfriend like you." Yoongi smirked and approached Jimin.

"What the hell?" The younger chuckled. "I'm sorry I already have someone in my life and what can I sayy..he's waay hotter than you."

"Oh, I'm jealous." Yoongi pretended to dramatically grab his heart. "How can someone be hotter than me?"

"He is." Jimin winked. "And way hotter under the sheets." He whispered.

"Holy damn shit." Yoongi couldn't breath properly anymore. "I might take you here in this dressing room."

"Normally I wouldn't say no but I'm reaally tired right now." Jimin smiled and kissed Yoongi.

"I'm gonna cry." Yoongi pouted.

"Don't try to act cute, I really can't feel my legs."

"Alright, alright. Let's go home, I'll massage your legs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BTS 10TH ANNIVERSARY FANSIGN**

"Thank you ARMY for always staying loyal to us, for appreciating our music, loving us and accepting our relationships." Namjoon said and everyone started clapping.

Many fans came with their children and others were married or engaged. Everyone found their happiness.

"A lot of interviewers kept on asking us what the name of the album means." Yoongi started.  _"TMDW"_. "Namjoon told them that only ARMY can understand it." They started laughing. "Let's say it together now."

"1"

"2"

"3!"

"TEAMWORK MAKES THE DREAM WORK!!!" Everyone screamed.

"We are the strongest team!" Namjoon said.

The members met the fans and signed their albums while playing with each others. They were grown ups but their childish side never left them. It was BTS's most beautiful charm.

"Oh!" Yoongi widened his eyes when Jimin, Jihoon and Hailee stood in front of him, wearing BTS ARMY sweaters with "Suga stickers".

"Suga! Sign our albums pwease!" Both kids gave him their albums. "We are fans!" They said.

He smiled and started drawing hearts for them while wiping his tears with his sleeve.

The fans were screaming because of the cute scene in front of them.

Yoongi got up to hug his kids and kissed them. "Thank youu Suga!" They laughed and ran to sit with the fans.

Only Jimin stayed, sitting on his knees with his album. "Sign my album please!" He laughed.

"Anything for you." Yoongi chuckled and took the album.

"You know, I'm a big fan of you. I'm so happy that I finally met you!"

Yoongi laughed thinking about their first meeting. "You saved my life Suga." Jimin added.

The older smiled and wrote something on the album. He got up and knelt down to be right in front of Jimin. He stared into his eyes and cupped his cheeks to kiss him passionately, earning loud screams and fan-girling from the crowd. The members took out their phones to take this moment in a picture.

"Here, for you." Yoongi whispered and gave Jimin his signed album.

The younger opened it excitedly and smiled widely when he read Yoongi's message.

_"I'm the happiest to have you, my irresistible fanboy."_

~~~~~THE END~~~~

And the story finally came to an end, I can't believe it haha! I'll really miss it so much! :(

I can never thank you enough for reading, commenting and voting for this story. Thank you so much!! ❤❤❤


End file.
